


I don't think I've ever breathed free air

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, abusive clifford (thought I'd mix it up), cheryl just wants love, serpent drama, toni gives it to her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 76,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cheryl Blossom was born an omega, which in Riverdale, is the worst thing to be. You get belittled, disrespected, and taken advantage of by alphas. Cheryl is just about done with life after Jason dies until she meets a pink-haired alpha who gives her a reason to try.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: physical and mental abuse, slightly suicidal thoughts, violence

Rain poured down from the dreary clouds heightening the sorrow of this day. Jason’s funeral was today and Cheryl was miserable and curled up in her bed trying to forget her own existence.

Cruelty made up the largest portion of Cheryl Blossom’s life. Kindness and love only came in the moments that Cheryl spent with Jason. After his death, Cheryl believed those moments were gone forever.

“Cheryl, it is time to go. Jason’s funeral service starts in twenty minutes!” Her father’s booming voice yelled up to her.

Despite not wanting to leave her bed, Cheryl begrudgingly sat up on the bed and rubbed her eyes. She quickly stood up and flattened her hair so she would look presentable. Cheryl knew that she would face the consequences if she made one mistake. One of her father’s many lessons was that an alpha’s authority is never to be questioned.

The door slammed open and Cheryl immediately bowed her head down submissively. “Cheryl.” Clifford Blossom growled menacingly. “You better be ready.”

“Of course sir.” Cheryl meekly replied.

Clifford curtly nodded. “Excellent. I shall be greeting guests at the front door. You shall be behind me so I can keep an eye on you. Don’t make a single noise and keep your head bowed down at all times. None of my business associates or friends would be able to respect me if my omega daughter was disobedient.”

There was that word: omega. The hate-filled word that has ruined her life she was born. Her father had expected both of his children to be alphas, which he believed were the only deserving dynamic. When Cheryl presented as an omega, all of his anger was directed at her. He only spent time with his daughter to teach her how to be submissive, which he believed was an essential trait for omegas. Clifford had also taught her how to attract an alpha mate, which he believed was her only purpose now that she had turned out to be an omega. If Cheryl was not strong enough to further his business, he would use her to gain a business partner.

“Of course sir.” Cheryl softly stated with her eyes still fixated on the ground.

“Follow me.” Clifford said sternly as he walked out of her room to begin to greet the guests. Cheryl followed closely behind him careful not to step on his feet knowing she’d get punished for it.

~

“Sir.” Cheryl nervously uttered after her father finished greeting the guests. She knew that he would likely forbid her from doing what she asked, but she had to try. For Jason.

“What is it Cheryl?” Clifford stated irritatedly. “Can’t you see that this is no time to talk?”

Cheryl flinched at her father’s harsh words. “I have a favor to ask.”

Clifford rolled his eyes. “Why couldn’t you have asked this before it was time for the funeral to commence, you useless child?”

Cheryl visibly started shaking knowing that she would pay for her father’s bad anger. “I-I don’t k-know-w.”

Clifford let out a soft controlled growl and then gave a short nod indicating for her to ask her question.

Cheryl let a deep breath in and out before asking her question. “Would I be able to go up on the stand and talk about Jason?” She held out a folded piece of paper. “I’ve spent weeks working on this speech for him.” Seeing her father’s unmoving stern glare, Cheryl started to beg. “Please father, he was my brother and I miss him terribly. Let me say good-b-”

Her father’s pitiless slap cut her pleading off. Tears ran down Cheryl’s cheeks as she put her hands up to her assaulted flesh. “Stop talking as if you were the only one who has suffered! He was my only alpha spawn! My only child worthy of inheriting my fortune! You are nothing compared to him!” Clifford yelled with pure unadulterated rage. “You are only an omega.” Clifford stated with spite. “You’re only a burden to me. You were only made to serve an alpha.”

Clifford harshly grabbed Cheryl’s wrist and marched her towards the basement stairs. He dragged her down the stairs and threw her to the ground.

“Please sir.” Cheryl begged as she quivered in fear. “Have mercy.”

Clifford let out a menacing chuckle. “Where was my mercy when God decided to take away my only good child and leave me with you?”

A single tear left Cheryl’s eye as her father threw her to the ground.

“Stand up.” Her father growled using his alpha voice, forcing her to submit to him. 

Cheryl shakily stood on her feet knowing what was coming next. A rush of dominant pheromones took over her senses causing her to feel as if she was drowning. Her legs gave out and she fully bowed her neck at her father. Cheryl tried to inhale some fresh air, but she only ended up inhaling more pheromones, which caused her to begin shaking out of fear and anxiety. She didn’t know if she would be able to breath for much longer.

“I’m only helping you.” Clifford stated with faux innocence. “If you associate alphas with fear, you know to obey us without question. This is how it works in this world. You need to learn it to survive. Is that clear?”

Cheryl shakily nodded her head and remained curled up on the ground. She knew that her father would hit her again if she tried to stand up.

Clifford scoffed and looked down at his omega daughter with disdain. “You can pay your respects after the service is over. If I decide to keep his coffin out for you.” He walked past his daughter and went up the basement stairs.

Cheryl let out a harsh sob with the realization that she might not be able to see her brother’s face one last time. Jason was her everything and she was not able to properly say goodbye. Cheryl shakily sat up and hugged her knees to her chest as tears fell on her cheeks.

-

“Toni! The ghoulies ransacked the White Wyrm and they took an omega hostage!” Jughead stated as he barged into Toni’s trailer.

Toni immediately stood up. “Lead the way.” She stated with a dark growl. The ghoulies were becoming more of a nuisance on the Southside. They had always been a problem as they were in control of the drug trade in Riverdale. But lately, the ghoulies have also been assaulting vulnerable people on the streets.

Toni followed Jughead out the front door and hopped on her motorcycle after him. Adrenaline flew through her veins as she sped off after him. Toni was ready to pummel any ghoulie, who used an omega as a bargaining chip, to the ground. She trembled with rage at the thought of anyone using an innocent for their own gain.

Jughead pulled up to the White Wyrm with Toni following him into their parking lot closely behind. They both hopped off their bikes and walked up to the front door of the bar. They both stopped a couple feet in front of the door. 

"How many ghoulies are in there?" Toni asked as she took out her knife.

"Four according to the manager." Jughead replied as he looked at his friend. "Do you want to call backup?"

"Nope." Toni stated with certainty. "The people inside are already frightened. Besides, we can take them. Just follow my lead and wait for my signal."

Jughead nodded and took out the pocket knife in his right pocket, unsheathing the blade. Toni kicked open the door causing the buzz of conversation in the bar to stop.

"Well, well what do we have here." Toni said as she began slowly walking up to the counter.

“Take another step and the omega gets their throat slit.” The alpha ghoulie growled in return. He moved the knife on the girl’s neck and put a little pressure on the blade.

Toni stopped moving and raised her hands up in defense. “Hey, I don’t want any trouble. Just let the girl go and we’ll be on our way.”

The alpha ghoulie chuckled darkly. “We won’t slit the omega’s throat if you let us leave with our new possessions.” Toni looked around to see if the other ghoulies were distracted by this conversation and nodded her head once when she saw that they were all staring at her. Jughead began to slowly squat looking in all directions to see if any ghoulie noticed his movements. He then dropped down to the ground slowly and began to crawl towards the counter.

“Well gentlemen. I’d love to help you out, but I’m afraid that I am unable to agree to your terms.” Toni stated with a fake smile planted on her face. She kept her eyes on the alpha ghoulie so Jughead’s position wouldn’t be compromised.

“Why not?” The alpha ghoulie growled out with anger, staring daggers into Toni’s eyes. Jughead had managed to crawl up right behind the oblivious alpha ghoulie during this staredown. 

Toni let out a soft chuckle at the alpha’s foolishness. “Because then you would be encouraged to threaten any innocent in order to get what you want. Justice must be served.” Jughead stabbed the alpha ghoulie’s right shoulder blade harshly, causing the alpha ghoulie to drop his knife and lose his grip on the omega girl. Jughead removed the blade and the girl immediately hopped up onto the counter and ran behind Toni before the other ghoulies could move.

“You bitch!” The alpha ghoulie screamed as he held his right shoulder in agony. Jughead responded by stabbing him in his left leg, which caused the ghoulie to fall to the ground.

Toni glared at the three other ghoulies with clear contempt in her eyes. “Unless you want the same fate as your friend, drop your bags and get the hell out of here.” Toni roared in her alpha voice.

The sheer power in her voice caused the three beta ghoulies to drop their heads in submission, drop their bags, and run out.  
Toni smirked at their cowardice. She then turned to the omega girl behind her. “Are you alright? Did they hurt you?”

The girl shook her head. “No, they didn’t get a chance to. Thanks to you.” The girl gave Toni a gratifying smile.

“Just doing my job as a serpent.” Toni replied as she grasped onto the girl’s hand. “What were you doing here anyway? You look too young to be hanging out in a bar.”

The girl shrugged her shoulders. “Was looking for a job. I heard that the owners of this place let you work here underage.”

Toni let out a sigh of understanding. She understood completely. “Yes, they do. I’ll go get the manager in the back.”

~

After Toni helped the girl get a job at the bar, she and Jughead sat at a booth in the back of the bar waiting for FP to arrive. He was leading the serpent meeting tonight. People had already started to trickle in for the meeting. Most of them were buzzing about the recent ghoulie attacks.

“The ghoulies are a danger to us all!”

“The ghoulies have done us enough harm. We need to declare war on them!”

“We should beat them at their own game. Let’s run the drug trade again!”

Toni couldn’t help, but chime in when she heard the last statement. “That is an awful idea. Families would be getting torn apart by the arrests we would suffer. Imagine all of the kids without parents.”

The guy who mentioned the drug trade glared sharply at Toni and let out a scoff at her statement. He was a tall, portly alpha with long brown hair and a beard. He let out a snarl and stepped over to Toni’s booth. “Don’t challenge me, girl. You’ll lose.” He began to let off alpha pheromones in an attempt to force Toni to submit.

In response, she stood up and growled in his face. “I don’t think so.” She began to let off her own pheromones challengingly. “You should stop now before you get yourself embarrassed.”

The alpha let out a chuckle. “Like I’d lose to you. You’re just a small alpha pup.”

Soon, the male was on his knees submitting to Toni as her pheromones overwhelmed his. She smiled down victoriously. “I’m not just any alpha, I’m the blood of the Uktena Tribe. I’m far more powerful than you’ll ever be.”

“Alright Toni and Tall Boy. Sit down so the meeting can commence.” FP stated commandingly as he entered the White Wyrm.

Toni and Tall Boy both sat down. Although Toni knew that her alpha could overpower FP’s, she submitted to his will anyway. He was the leader so she had to show respect. The alpha in her was simmering in anger at being challenged, but she pushed it down because FP was like a father to her.

FP walked over to the front of the counter. “The first order of business is the ghoulies. We need a long-term plan to deal with them. After much deliberation and discussion, I have decided to elect Toni to lead the new charge because much of this plan was her idea. Toni, come up here and explain.”

Toni beamed at FP with pride. She stood up and walked to the front of the bar. A few serpent men glared at her. 

“We need to create designated safe spaces for any person who does not want to get involved in this fight. I suggest that we create these designated safe spaces in the basements of establishments around here. I’ve already got the owners of a few nearby bars and restaurants to agree. We also need to train every last serpent even the ones who do not want to be in any fight. This is necessary if we want the Ghoulies to stop messing with targets they deem easy.” Toni declared with complete confidence. A bunch of serpents nodded or shouted in agreement. 

Tall Boy stood up. “What do you suggest for the drug labs, Miss Know-It-All?”

Toni rolled her eyes. “If you let me finish, I was going to say that we’re going to create small teams of three to scout the Southside for drug labs by checking any abandoned building or trailer for any suspicious activity. Each group will monitor specific so we can cover as much ground as possible. Does that satisfy you, Tall Boy?”

Tall Boy sat down with a huff.

Toni nodded with a victorious smile. “If we take down the drug labs, the Ghoulies won’t be able to survive. The drug trade is the only way they make money. If we find the drug labs and carefully plan out raids, the Ghoulies will become extinct. If we work together, we can destroy them. In unity there is strength!”

“In unity, there is strength!” The people in the bar cheered out raising their glasses in the air.

FP walked up to Toni as soon as everyone in the bar started to converse with each other. “You did good, kid.”

“Just doing my part for the gang.” Toni replied with a large smile on her face.

“You’re going to be a great leader one day.”

“I’ll try my best to live up to everyone’s expectations.” Toni stated with sheer confidence. “I just hope that they don’t try to kill me when they learn of my plans with dynamics.”

FP let out a sigh. “They aren’t going to be pleased. Many of the Serpents are very close minded.

“I’m going to show them. I’m going to show them that any omega can be successful. They just need to be given the chance.”

~

Cheryl woke up to the sound of the basement door opening.

She quickly jumped up and rushed up the stairs. Jason’s body had to still be there ...she had to say goodbye. 

Cheryl reached the final step and was about to rush into the Blossom ballroom when her father grabbed her left wrist harshly. 

“I hope this has taught you a valuable lesson, Cheryl.” Clifford growled harshly into Cheryl’s ear. “You need to learn to be grateful. I could’ve thrown you to the street when you were born, but I didn’t.”

“I understand.” Cheryl mumbled softly keeping her head down.

“Good.” Clifford stated curtly as he let go of Cheryl’s wrist and began walking towards the kitchen.

Cheryl was about to check the ballroom when her father’s voice stopped her.

“The service was beautiful. It’s too bad that Jason’s body was taken away so soon after. The display was really charming..”

No...he was gone….

Cheryl collapsed onto the floor sobbing. She would never get to look at her brother’s beautiful face again.

“I expect you to clean up the ballroom before dinner Cheryl.” Clifford stated without a hint of sympathy in his voice.

“Y-yes sir.” Cheryl muttered softly as her tears dripped onto the carpet.

Clifford nodded and walked out of sight.

Cheryl wiped her tears and walked into the ballroom. Her eyes watered again at the sight of the service decorations. It was beautiful; the whole room was beautiful. Jason would’ve loved it…. _ She should’ve been there…._

Cheryl sat on the chair closest to the stage and buried her face in her hands. She didn’t know why she tried to ask for anything anymore. The world would always be cruel to her. Omegas always got the short end of the stick. Their feelings were never considered. They would always just be a prop, a tool, a doll.

Cheryl just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up. That would make it easier. That would make _ this _ easier to handle.

Cheryl let out a sigh and began stacking the chairs in the ballroom. _ Maybe one day… _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl meets a certain pink-haired alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: some physical abuse, suicidal thoughts

Cheryl had been kicked out of the house by her father for a business meeting. She didn’t really mind. If she was at home, she would be stuck serving food and drinks to a bunch of rich white alpha men who had no respect for her. 

Instead, she was sitting by Sweetwater River relaxing knowing that it would be the one place that she wouldn’t be disturbed. Cheryl brought a book to read if she got bored contemplating her thoughts, but her life was so complicated now that she doubted that point would ever come.

Should she try to escape Riverdale? This strict town that had caused her nothing but pain. But where would she go? She knew that if she got ahold of some of her family’s money, she would be able to travel to any place she wanted. However, Cheryl also knew that her father put the money in a very secure place and he probably would never loan any of it to her. In his opinion, omegas weren’t suited for something that complex. If Cheryl did manage to get ahold of any money and manage to get away, her father would most likely send out people to search for her. While he hated his daughter with all of his heart, she was still his only remaining heir. Her father needed her. She was stuck.

Cheryl let a tear fall. She just wanted it to end. All the pain, the submission, the heartbreak, everything.

Cheryl glanced at the river. Wouldn’t it be much easier if she just jumped into the river and let it end? Her father would be angry, but he couldn’t hurt her anymore. She would be with Jason, her beloved brother. The only one who cared, who loved her. It sounded too good to be true. All she needed to do was jump..

Cheryl stood up and began to amble towards the water. The place where her beloved brother had drowned. All she needed to do was dive in….

“I’ve never seen you around here before.”

Cheryl jumped as she heard the deep feminine voice distract her from her pursuit. She could feel the waves of power coming from behind her. This female was an alpha, she was a dangerous threat.

Cheryl whimpered and slowly turned around. When she turned around, she came face to face with a short tan pink-haired girl wearing a leather jacket and jeans. She seemed to be smiling kindly, but Cheryl could never be too sure. “Please let me go. I won’t disturb you.” Cheryl pleaded softly hoping that the alpha wouldn’t hurt her. Alphas were known to enjoy forcing omegas to submit. They seemed to find pleasure in overpowering them.

Toni frowned at the beautiful omega’s comment. What did this omega think she was going to do? “I’m not here to harm you. I simply was taking a walk around the river. It’s gorgeous around here.”  
Cheryl took a second to glance around the landscape again. Not able to find a quick way out, Cheryl decided to carefully converse with this alpha. She had to not give the alpha a reason to hurt her. “It certainly is. It’s also very peaceful away from all of the chaos of Riverdale.”

Toni chuckled. “You have that right. What’s your name princess?”

Cheryl began to glare at Toni for the unappreciated nickname, but decided to refrain in case she offended or angered the alpha. “Cheryl. Cheryl Blossom. What’s yours?”

“Ah, the northside princess herself.” Toni stated with a smirk. “I’m Toni. Toni Topaz.”

Cheryl stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Her family was well known in this area, but she hated whenever someone reminded her of it. “Hardly.”

“Would you be scared off if I told you I am a southside serpent, princess?” Toni asked with a slightly nervous tone. She didn’t want to scare this beautiful omega away.

“My father would expect me to leave your presence immediately.” Cheryl murmured softly with a hint of humor. Toni didn’t seem like a threat...“Is that the response you were looking for?”

Toni chuckled. “I hope that you don’t listen to your father then.”

Cheryl shrugged. “He won’t ever know and he’s not here to tell me otherwise.” Cheryl glanced at the river distantly. She came to the river to forget her father and now he was invading all of her thoughts.

“Impressive, princess, Do you normally listen to what your father says?” Toni said with a slight smirk. 

“I try to. I don’t want to get in trouble.” Cheryl replied curtly still staring off at the river.

“I won’t let him know then.” Toni stated standing next to the river by Cheryl. “What made you come here today?”

“My father wanted me out of the house and I wanted to go to the one place where there was no one around.”

“Sorry for disturbing your peace then, Cheryl.” Toni replied gently.

“I don’t mind your company as long as you don’t...try anything.” Cheryl murmured softly.

Toni was horrified. “What makes you think I would?”

“The alphas in my school are very uncontrolled, loud. They act as though they can do whatever they want with omegas. They touch them and even try to bed them. I’m lucky because if I wasn’t a Blossom, I’d suffer the same fate.” Cheryl stated with sadness in her voice. “Just please don’t touch me..”

Cheryl’s voice sounded so small when she begged Toni not to touch her. The poor omega was scared of her. Toni was determined to do whatever she could to calm the beautiful omega’s fears. “I swear that I will never touch you without your permission, princess and if I do, I give you permission to slap me.”

Cheryl giggled softly. “Are you sure your alpha would be okay with their pride wounded?”

Toni shrugged goofily. “They can take it.”

“You’re the tamest alpha I’ve ever met.” Cheryl replied with a soft smile.

Toni grinned. This gorgeous girl was warming up to her… “Many alphas don’t know how to act. I’ll admit that.”

“Tell me about it.” Cheryl muttered rubbing her bruised wrist gently. She had covered her injuries with foundation and hoped it would hold for the rest of the day.

Toni frowned when she saw the other girl’s reaction to her comment. She hoped that no alpha ever tried to hurt this young beauty. Cheryl didn’t deserve it at all. No omega did.

“What’s it like on the Southside?” Cheryl asked curiously as she watched the water flow. She decided to entertain this conversation for awhile as she would most likely never see Toni again. Her father would never allow it.

“It’s certainly not as clean as the Northside, but it’s home.” Toni replied with pride in her voice. “Most of us live in trailers, but we work together to help each other whenever there is a problem.” Toni let out a sigh. “However, we have a slight problem with some of the alphas.”

“When is there not a problem with the alphas.” Cheryl muttered quietly. She thought she was quiet enough that Toni wouldn’t hear her.

“Tell me about it.” Toni replied causing Cheryl’s eyes to grow panicked.

“I didn’t mean to insult you..I’m sorry.” Cheryl whimpered hoping this alpha wouldn’t teach her a lesson for being disrespectful.

Toni’s eyes widened. “Cheryl, what you said is the truth. I’d never do anything to harm you.”

Cheryl looked at her skeptically. “What happens when your alpha instincts take over and you decide to act on them?”

Toni let out a sigh. She really wanted this omega to trust her, but she seemed skeptical that there could be any good alpha in the world. “I can control myself, Cheryl. It was one of the first lessons I was taught as a child. I would never harm you or any other omega. It goes against all of my moral principles.” Toni released calming alpha pheromones into the air.

Cheryl visibly relaxed, but looked utterly confused. “How..am I so calm? What..did you do?”

Toni looked at her softly. “I let out some calming alpha pheromones because I noticed how panicked you were.”

Cheryl looked surprised. “I’ve never had an alpha do that for me before. It feels...strangely nice.”

Toni was surprised. Usually parents gave their kids calming pheromones when their child was panicked. “Have your parents never given off calming pheromones as a young child?”

Cheryl shook her head. “No.”

“Have your parents ever used their pheromones on you?” Toni asked worriedly. Toni hoped that Cheryl’s parents had never tried to use their pheromones to frighten Cheryl. That would be traumatizing especially for an omega who is more easily affected by pheromones.

Cheryl saw the concerned look in Toni’s eyes and decided to give Toni the answer that would make her happiest. She didn’t want to upset the alpha who has been nothing but kind. “No of course not.”

Toni let out a breath of relief. “Good. That’s an abusive lifestyle for any dynamic, but it would be terrible for any omega. I hope you never have to go through that.”

Cheryl nodded numbly. If only Toni knew that was Cheryl’s everyday life...

Cheryl and Toni ended up spending a couple of hours talking to each other. Cheryl became more and more confident with Toni as they continued to talk. Toni was lighthearted and hilarious. Cheryl didn’t know if she had ever smiled more. 

Toni thought Cheryl was the prettiest omega she had ever seen. She saw Cheryl get more and more comfortable as Toni continued to talk to her, which warmed her heart. Toni hated when omegas curled up in fear when they were in the presence of an alpha. It broke her heart that omegas learned to fear alphas as they got older. However, the oppressive nature of many alphas made it difficult for them not to learn this fear.

After a couple of hours, Cheryl got a text and her face filled with fear. “I-I’ve got to go..”

Toni was concerned, but she only let out a disappointed sigh. “Alright. Can I have your number so we can hang out again sometime?”

Cheryl looked towards the ground. “My father doesn’t allow me to have the numbers of any alpha…I’m sorry.”

Toni nodded understandingly. Many fathers of omegas were incredibly protective for good reason. There were a lot of untrustworthy alphas in Riverdale. “How about I write down my number and you can call me if you ever want to do something sometime?” Toni pulled out a pen and an index card from her pocket and began writing her number down.

Cheryl nodded with a shy smile as she grabbed the index card and folded it into her jeans pocket. She would like to see Toni again if her father didn’t keep her couped up in Thornhill. 

“It was nice to meet you Cher.” Toni said with a soft smile. “I hope that I’ll get to see you again soon.” 

“Me too.” Cheryl mumbled with a slight blush on her face. “I better head back to my car.” She had to get home. Her father was already so angry..

“I’ll walk with you.” Toni offered quickly. Sweetwater was near the edge of the Southside and Toni would never forgive herself if a ghoulie hurt Cheryl.

“Thank you.” Cheryl smiled brightly at Toni making butterflies flutter in Toni’s stomach. God, Cheryl Blossom was beautiful.

As Toni and Cheryl walked towards Cheryl’s car, Toni scoped the forest for any potential threats to the unaware omega. Luckily, there seemed to be no ghoulies or thugs around.

When Toni made sure Cheryl got safely to the car, she headed back to her motorcycle which she had parked in a nearby lot. Once she grabbed her motorcycle, she headed back to Sunnyside with a large smile on her face.

~

“I expected you home an hour ago.” Clifford growled out as his daughter returned home.

“I-I’m sorry father. The connection around Sweetwater River is very shifty. I got your message 40 minutes late. It won’t happen again I promise I’ll-”

Cheryl was interrupted by her father slapping her right cheek. She dropped to the ground from the blow whimpering as she held her injured cheek. 

“That’s not my problem. My problem is that you weren’t here when I needed you. I had to tell the St. Clairs that we had to reschedule our dinner with them because you weren’t there!” Clifford angrily yelled. 

“I-I’m s-sorry. I’ll be there n-next time. I p-promise.” Cheryl promised hoping her father would have mercy on her.

“Good, because you’ll only be leaving the house for school for a week. You better not disobey me. You know what I’m capable of.”

Cheryl’s stomach dropped. Her time away from home was the only solace she got in her life. “Of course father.”

Clifford nodded. “Good.” He walked away leaving his daughter on the floor. “I expect you to serve me dinner in the next hour.”

“Yes father.” She meekly replied. When Clifford was out of sight, she slowly got up and walked towards the kitchen. She would have to get used to this now being her life.

~

When Toni got back to Sunnyside, she went to Jughead’s trailer and knocked on his door. 

“Hi Toni. What’s up?” Jughead asked as he opened the door.

“I just had the best afternoon.” Toni gushed excitedly. “I met the most gorgeous omega. God! She was stunning.”

Jughead rolled his eyes and fake-gagged. “Come in I guess.”

Toni shoved him lightly in response to his gesture as she walked into his trailer and took a seat on the couch.

“Where did you meet her?” Jughead asked feigning curiosity.

“At Sweetwater River.” Toni responded with that dreamy smile still stuck on her face. “She was just wading at the rivershore when I found her.”

Jughead laughed at his friend’s dreamy expression.

“What?” Toni asked indignantly.

“You’ve only known her for a day and you’re already smitten.” Jughead said with a smirk.

“Shut up.” Toni said scoffing. “I’m not smitten.”

“Tell me the lucky omega’s name.” Jughead replied curious at who could’ve gotten his best friend’s attention.

“Cheryl Blossom.” Toni stated with that dreamy smile. Jughead’s smile died immediately.

“Toni, you shouldn’t get caught up with her….”

“Why not?” Toni lightly growled back. Who was Jughead to tell her that she couldn’t go after Cheryl?

“Her family has had a long history of dynamism. They believe that omegas are inferior to any alpha or beta. They don’t believe that omegas have the ability to choose a proper mate…” Jughead said with a sigh feeling sorry for his friend.

“So what you’re saying is that Cheryl’s family is going to match her with whatever alpha they deem fit.” Toni asked with a large growl threatening to break through. Her alpha was coming out full force. “That’s incredibly messed up. What if the alpha isn’t a good person and they learn it after the marriage? W-”

“Toni.” Jughead interrupted. “You don’t want to get caught up with her. Her father will never let you near her…”

Toni let out a heartbroken sigh. “I knew it was too good to be true. She was too perfect…”

“I’m sorry Toni.” Jughead said with sadness laced in his voice.

“It’s fine.” Toni mumbled. “I’m going to head out now. Thanks for listening.” She walked out of Jughead's trailer before he could protest.

Toni walked out into the street feeling defeated. She had never felt connected to someone like she felt connected to Cheryl, but she would never be able to have her. Toni went on her motorcycle and began to drive to her trailer.

When Toni got to her trailer, she trudged over to the front door gloomily. She opened the door and flopped onto the couch. 

Her phone began ringing causing Toni to growl out. Who could be calling her at this time? She just wanted to be alone.

Toni answered the call. “Sorry I’m not in the mood to talk right now. Ca-”

“Toni.” A familiar voice interrupted her softly. The voice that caused her heart to rapidly beat.

Toni’s eyes widened and a large smile found its way onto Toni’s face. “Cheryl?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed! Support means the world to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl calls Toni. Toni has a scare. Cheryl and Toni meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: abuse

“Hi.” Cheryl’s soft voice replied.

“Hi.” Toni said shakily trying to regain her composure. “What’s up?”

“It’s stupid.” Cheryl muttered ashamed. 

“I doubt it.” Toni stated with confidence. “I promise that I won’t judge you.”

“I just wanted to hear your voice again..” Cheryl’s voice wobbled. “You gave me peace that I haven’t had in a long time.”

Toni’s smile brightened with Cheryl’s words. “I’m glad. I really enjoyed talking to you today as well.”

Cheryl blushed lightly and was glad that Toni couldn’t see her happy expression. “I did too.”

“When are you free next?” Toni asked curiously. “I would love to hang out with you again.”

“I’m not available until next week.” Cheryl replied with sadness in her voice. 

“That’s a bummer." Toni stated trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. She was very eager to see Cheryl again.

"I'm sorry." Cheryl murmured softly after hearing the disappointment in Toni's voice. "I got grounded. Otherwise I'd definitely want to hang out with you sooner."

"Don't worry about it Cheryl." Toni said calmly noticing the omega's apprehension. "How did you get in trouble?"

Cheryl froze with those words. Would Toni suspect anything if she told her the truth? "I g-got in t-trouble for staying out past when my father told me I needed to come home." 

Toni frowned. "Did I cause you to get in trouble by holding you up."

Cheryl subconsciously shook her head with desperation despite Toni not being able to see her. “I-it wasn’t your fault. My phone couldn’t connect well near the river so I didn’t get my father’s message until later.”

Toni frowned at this information. Her father seemed rather harsh especially since Cheryl’s excuse seemed valid. “Well I’m sorry you got in trouble.”

“It’s fine.” Cheryl stated with a shrug. “What are you up to now?”

“Just sitting on the couch. I was going to watch some TV soon” Toni said with a small smile. “What about you?”

“I’m on my bed.” Cheryl replied softly. “I wasn’t doing anything before I decided to call you.” 

Stupid. She thought to herself. Cheryl didn’t want Toni to think she was boring.

“Would you be interested in meeting up with me the Saturday after next? Toni blurted out curiously.

Stupid. She thought to herself. Toni didn’t want Cheryl thinking she was desperate.

“Of course.” Cheryl said with a large smile now inhabiting her face. “What time?”

“Would 10 work? We could go get some breakfast from Pop’s and spend some time getting to know each other.” Toni said excitedly. Cheryl had actually agreed..

Cheryl knew that she’d have to make an excuse to get her father to let her out, but Cheryl knew that it was worth the risk if she got to see Toni again. “That works.”

Toni’s smile brightened. “Sounds like a plan.”

Toni heard some obscure loud noise coming from the phone.

“I-it was great t-talking. I-i’ve g-got to go now bye.” Cheryl quickly said into the phone hanging it up.

Toni frowned. What was up with that?

~

Cheryl’s father had come into the room with an angry glare and a growl. Cheryl had hid the home phone underneath the pillow hoping he wouldn’t find it.

“Why did I hear talking in this room?” Clifford asked with a low growl. 

“N-no o-one.” Cheryl softly replied with her head down hoping that her show of submission would stop her father from assaulting her with his overwhelming pheromones.

“You’re lying.” Clifford said getting right in front of Cheryl’s face. “Tell me now or I’ll make you.” His pheromones began to swirl around in the air causing Cheryl to slightly shake in fear.

“I-I was talking to B-Betty. We m-made a p-plan to meet up and s-study next Saturday f-for a large exam.” Cheryl said with as much strength as she could muster. The pheromones were making her feel lightheaded and want to curl into a ball.

Her father nodded slowly and then grabbed her chin roughly. “Who pays the phone bill?”

“Y-you.” Cheryl replied weakly closing her eyes as she knew where this conversation was going.

“If you want to use the phone, get permission. I pay the bills around here not you, you ungrateful brat!” Clifford yelled letting his pheromones pour out into the air.

Cheryl keeled over on her bed curling herself into a ball. She shook violently in terror as the pheromones flooded her systems. She was in emotional agony. This punishment always hurt the worst.

Her father left the room as Cheryl stayed in a fetal position continuing to shake. After a minute, her shaking subsided and she began to feel calmer.

Cheryl bursted into tears when she finally had enough control over her own body. Her life wasn’t even her’s anymore. Cheryl buried her head into the pillow and whimpered softly. She would never be free.

Why couldn’t she go back to the river? If she ended it there, this nightmare would be over. She would be free….

Why did Toni even take an interest in her? Toni probably just felt sorry for Cheryl after all she was nothing but a pathetic omega.

~

As soon as Cheryl hung up on the phone, Toni began pacing around the small trailer. Something had sounded seriously wrong. What if Cheryl was hurt? What if she was in trouble?

Toni knew where Cheryl lived. Everyone did. Thornhill was the fanciest house in town. Everyone knew where it was located. Cheryl would probably freak out if Toni went to check on her. She might think Toni was a creep. God knows how her father would react…

But what if Cheryl was in danger? She sounded panicked on the phone..what if something happened to her? Toni knew that these thoughts were a bit irrational. Cheryl could’ve been late to something or she could’ve had something urgent come up. However, Toni's alpha was very scared that something happened to the omega she was so fond of.

She then remembered something. Jughead. His girlfriend was a northsider. She might know Cheryl's number so Toni could check up on her. Toni knew that she couldn't call the home phone again. Cheryl's father could answer.

Toni: Jughead, I need a favor. 

Jughead: Of course. What is it Toni?

Toni: Could you ask your girlfriend if she has Cheryl's number?

Jughead: Toni…

Toni: I need to make sure she's alright Jughead. She called me soon after I got home and while we were talking, she hung up abruptly and I think she sounded a bit fearful. I just want to make sure she isn't hurt…

Jughead: I'll ask.

Toni: Thank you so much.

Toni let out a breath of relief. She thought Jughead would refuse. She waited a few minutes for Jughead to respond.

Jughead: Betty does have Cheryl’s number.

A relieved smile grew on Toni’s face.

Toni: Can you ask Betty to text Cheryl to make sure she’s alright?

Jughead: I’ll ask.

Jughead: Cheryl said she was fine. She apologized for hanging up on you. She said she had something urgent come up.

Toni: Thank god. Tell Betty thanks for me.

Jughead: Of course.

Toni: Can you ask Betty if she can ask Cheryl to give me her number? Last time, she told me her father wouldn’t approve.Tell her that Cheryl doesn’t have to keep it as a contact. I don’t want to get in trouble with her father. I just want to be able to contact her.

Jughead: Toni….

Toni: Please Jughead. 

Jughead: Fine.

Toni smiled in victory. Hopefully Cheryl would be open to giving her number. After five minutes, she got a response.

Jughead: Cheryl agreed, but she’ll have some “ground rules” apparently.

Jughead: Her number is XXX-XXX-XXXX

Toni: Thank you so much Jug!

Jughead: Don’t make me regret this.

Toni immediately added the number as a contact.

Conversation between Toni and Cheryl

Toni: Hi Cher, it’s Toni.

Cheryl: Hi Toni...I apologize for earlier.

Toni: It wasn’t a problem Cher. I was scared that something happened to you.

Cheryl: Thanks for your concern, but I’m fine.

Toni: What are these “ground rules” that Jughead told me that you mentioned?

Cheryl: My father checks my phone every week on Sunday so I can’t text you that day and I’ll have you blocked, but I’ll unblock you on Monday I promise.

Toni: I understand that won’t be a problem :thumbs_up:

Cheryl looked at her phone and let out a breath of relief. She was afraid that Toni wouldn’t agree. 

When Betty texted her, Cheryl was frightened, but she had decided that she wanted to take the risk of having Toni’s number. She didn’t even care what happened to her anymore. She wanted to feel free and she felt free with Toni.

Cheryl: I can’t wait to see you..  
Toni: Me too.

After almost two weeks, it was finally the day that Cheryl and Toni would meet up. Cheryl had woken up early too excited to stay asleep for that long. Cheryl put on makeup and found a red dress that highlighted her curves. She knew the dress was fancier than she needed, but she wanted to impress Toni. 

Cheryl quietly walked downstairs. She had told her father that she would be studying with Betty all day and he told her not to wake him up when she left. Cheryl did not want to face another punishment today.

Cheryl quietly opened, shut, and locked the door. She then gleefully ran to her car and drove to Pop’s.

Toni had excitedly woken up that morning, put on some ripped jeans, her favorite black top, and her leather jacket. She couldn’t wait to see Cheryl. There was something about her that just brought Toni so much peace. After she finished putting some makeup on, she rushed to her motorcycle and drove to Pop’s, eager to see the redheaded omega who had piqued her interest.

Cheryl had gotten to Pop’s early and decided to go to the restroom to check how her makeup was holding up. She would hate for her ugly chin bruise to be exposed to Toni...what would she think of her.

Cheryl smiled when she saw that her foundation was perfect and walked back out to the diner. When she exited the bathroom, a familiar ding of the bell at Pop’s alerted her senses to Toni’s entrance into the establishment.

Cheryl’s cheeks heated up at the sight of Toni. She looked down and gave Toni a shy smile as she approached. “Hi.” Cheryl mumbled softly.

“Hello princess.” Toni said with a gentle smile. “I missed you this week.”

“Me too.” Cheryl softly replied hoping Toni couldn’t hear the nervousness in her tone.

Toni took Cheryl’s hand and led her to a booth in the far right corner of Pop’s. “I hope you don’t think I’m ashamed of you Cheryl.” Toni said as she took a seat. “I just don’t want to bring any trouble to Pop’s. If certain Bulldogs showed off, chaos would ensue.”

Cheryl nodded in agreement. “Yeah, a lot of the Bulldogs are just alphas trying to prove their dominance. I’d rather avoid that dismal show.”

Toni smiled at the omega. “What would you like to order princess?”

Cheryl shrugged. “Probably just a strawberry milkshake and some fries. I’m not too hungry at the moment. You?”

“I’m just going to get a cheeseburger, side of fries, and a chocolate milkshake.” Toni replied looking Cheryl in the eyes. “Nothing fancy, but I do love the food from Pop’s.”

“Me too.” Cheryl stated with a fond smile. She always had loved this quaint diner, but she hardly ate here because her father had told her it was ‘below them.’ Cheryl’s grin faltered with that thought.

“What do you like to do for fun?” Toni asked curiously as they waited for someone to serve them.

“I don’t really have many hobbies.” Cheryl muttered with embarrassment. It was true. Her father didn’t allow his children to participate in any sport that got them dirty or any activity that made them look like ‘peasants’. “I practice archery and I’m on the cheer team at school.”

Toni’s eyes lit up. “I should’ve known you were a cheerleader.”

Cheryl crossed her arms. “Why do you say that, Miss Topaz?” She asked playfully.

“Please, your whole aura screams popular cheerleader.” Toni replied with a smirk causing Cheryl to lightly blush.

“It’s not like you’re not the typical bad girl in a gang.” Cheryl replied keeping her arms crossed and a firm face. 

“Don’t act like that doesn’t attract you, princess.” Toni responded with a playful wink.

Cheryl looked down in embarrassment as her cheeks turned a darker red. 

Luckily for Cheryl, a waiter had come over to take their orders. After their orders were sent in, Toni noticed a locket on Cheryl’s neck.

“That’s a pretty necklace.” Toni stated mesmerized by the intricate floral pattern on the chain. 

“Thank you.” Cheryl replied with a soft smile. “Jason gave it to me.”

Toni’s smile slightly dropped. She didn’t want to make Cheryl sad. “Sorry I-”

“It’s okay.” Cheryl murmured looking Toni in the eyes. “Just because he’s gone doesn’t mean that I dislike talking about him. Everyone just assumes that, but truthfully, I love talking about Jason. He was the best thing in my life.” Cheryl wiped a stray tear away.  
“When did you get that necklace?” Toni asked softly.

“When I was 14. Jason inherited that necklace from our late great aunt and when he saw how sad I was about receiving nothing, he gifted it to me.” Cheryl smiled warmly at the memory. “He put a picture of himself in it and told me to use that picture as a reminder that he was always with me.” Cheryl’s eyes continued to water as the memories came back to her.

“He is.” Toni replied grasping onto Cheryl’s hand. “Despite being gone physically, he’s here. In your memories, your heart, your mind. A part of him lives on in you.”

Tears began streaming down Cheryl’s face with those words. Her father had never offered her any comfort with the loss of Jason. All she got was empty apologies. 

Toni scooted out of her booth and sat next to Cheryl. “I know that you haven’t known me for a long time, but I want you to know that I’ll always be here if you ever want to talk, if you ever need a hug.

Cheryl launched herself into Toni’s arms unable to resist the temptation of a warm embrace, the embrace of someone who wouldn’t hurt her. Toni’s scent of pine and freshly cut grass soothed the pain of Cheryl’s memories and calmed her soul. “Thank you..” She mumbled into Toni’s shoulder.

“No problem Cher.” Toni replied softly stroking Cheryl’s back.

Cheryl almost whimpered at the sensation of Toni’s hand; the gentleness of Toni was almost unreal, she wanted to stay curled up in Toni’s arms forever. Cheryl never got this at home. All she got was fear and hate. How did an alpha like this exist?

The waiter came back with the food and Cheryl scooted away from Toni’s grasp much to Toni’s disappointment.

Cheryl could barely look at Toni after her outburst. Her eyes stay trained on her food and she subtly scooted away from Toni when she was distracted. Cheryl couldn’t get close to this alpha. Alphas had only hurt her all of her life and who was to say that Toni wouldn’t do the same. Cheryl had just been caught up in a…. vulnerable moment. That’s it. Yes. It was nothing more than that.

Toni broke the silence. “Have you ever been to the Riverdale Fair?”

That was an interesting question. Cheryl shook her head. “No, I haven’t. My parents never took me to things like that.”

Now Toni was the one who was looking down. “Would you like to go to it with me on Saturday? I totally understand if you don’t w-”

“Toni.” Cheryl cut her off with a soft smile on her face. “I would love to go with you.”

Toni’s eyes gleamed. “Really?”

“Really.” Cheryl said grinning.

The rest of the meal was spent with laughter. Toni made Cheryl smile more times than she could count. Cheryl hadn’t been this happy in a while. Cheryl’s laughter filled Toni with euphoria. She liked seeing Cheryl this laid back and relaxed. Toni hoped that Cheryl would continue to feel comfortable with her.

After the meal, Toni and Cheryl drove to Sweetwater River and relaxed by the riverside. Cheryl and Toni laid by the riverbank enjoying each other’s presence. Toni filled Cheryl with a sense of security that she had never felt before. Cheryl gave Toni hope that there would be more to life than the bloodshed and sorrow on the Southside. Toni loved the Southside and would always defend it, but she knew it was a place of fear. She wanted to help everyone, but in doing so, her life became rampant with worry and anxiety.

Cheryl made Toni feel a sense of home whenever she was around. After the death of her father, Toni lacked a close connection with anyone. Cheryl gave her hope that it was possible. Toni had never felt this strongly for anyone and in recognizing her feelings for Cheryl, Toni realized there could be more to life than daily sorrow.

Toni didn’t know how she fell so hard for the redheaded omega, but knew that Cheryl was someone that she would always want in her life. Even if she could never have her...

“Toni..” Cheryl whispered as she glanced at the blue sky.

“Yes?” Toni responded turning to look at her redheaded friend.

“I wish it could be different.” Cheryl said with a sigh as she stared at the sky.

“What do you mean Cher?” Toni replied with confusion.

“I wish there was more than this life. It’s so strict, careful, I can’t fall out of the lines without being afraid of repercussions. I live a sheltered life Toni. I feel as if I’m suffocating with every reminder of the bars on my cage.” Cheryl said without realizing her words until she paused. “Sorry, I don’t know how that slipped.”

“Hey” Toni murmured back. “There is no judgement here.”

Cheryl let out a soft chuckle. “I don’t know why it feels like I’ve known you my whole life, but it does.”

“I guess we’re just destined to be friends.” Toni responded looking at Cheryl with a grin.

Cheryl’s heart fell at those words. Cheryl chastised herself internally. Why was she feeling this way? She couldn’t, no, wouldn’t fall for an alpha especially when she could never choose.

“Yea.” Cheryl said without emotion. “You’re right.”

“I honestly have been contemplating a lot of similar thoughts for a while now.” Toni said softly. “I live in this place where you’re stuck being seen as a hoodlum, a thief, a gang member. Nothing more than that. There are no real expectations for me. If I try to rise, I’m expected to fall. If I do something wrong or unusual. I get chastised.” 

Cheryl’s eyes widened as she listened to Toni’s words. How did an alpha understand her so well? How was an alpha so similar to her? How did this alpha make her heart want to burst?

“I want to be more than a poor alpha from the Southside.” Toni continued with a sigh. “I want to show people I’m better than their preconceptions, but I’ve lost hope for a while.”

Cheryl reached over to Toni and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

“Then I met you.”

Cheryl stared at Toni with bewilderment. “Me?”

Toni nodded. “I’d lost my faith in the other half of Riverdale a while ago, but then I saw you, you’d think that a Blossom would have everything at their fingertips, but you seemed sad, withdrawn, human.” 

Cheryl looked down in embarrassment.

“I’m going to be honest Cheryl. I haven’t tried to build friendships in a while because I haven’t been able to feel much in a while. However, when I saw you I couldn’t resist. You had the same look in your eyes that I have had since the day my father died.”

Toni glanced at Cheryl meaningfully.

“Maybe the world’s not so bad after all. If you came from it, how could it be?”

Cheryl deeply blushed with those words. She was falling deeper into a pool which would take her breath and leave her to die if she didn’t find a safety net. 

But then she looked into Toni’s eyes.

Maybe it wasn’t so bad this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I loved writing it, but I don't know how I feel about some parts of it. Please leave feedback!  
Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl comes back from her day with Toni and faces her painful reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: unwanted sexual contact

After Cheryl's day with Toni, she couldn't stop smiling. She came back to Thornhill with a large grin on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" Clifford had harshly asked as she walked to her room. 

Cheryl's grin slightly faded and she stopped in her place. "I just had a good day." She said softly.

Clifford narrowed his eyes but seemed to accept her response.

"Also father may I ask you something?" Cheryl asked with a bit of uncertainty.

Clifford contemplated for a few seconds before nodding his head.

"May I go to the Riverdale fair on Saturday with Betty? I promise that I'll finish all of my chores early." Cheryl stated pleadingly and with her eyes trained to the ground. She knew her father would appreciate the act of submission.

Clifford looked at his daughter questioningly. "Why would you want to go to that crap-filled festival?" Clifford asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I-I think it w-would b-e f-fun." Cheryl stuttered out nervously. 

Clifford nodded. "You may go. As long as you don't engage with any of the scum of Riverdale." Cheryl knew he meant the Southsiders.

"Of course, sir." Cheryl replied a small smile invading her face with her father's agreement.

"If I hear of any disagreeable behavior, you will regret it Cheryl. Don't expect to be let out of the house for a while." Clifford growled out threateningly letting out some pheromones to intimidate her.

Cheryl began slightly shaking with fear and bowed her head in submission until Clifford walked to his office.

Cheryl let out a sigh of relief when her father left her sight and began walking to her room. When Cheryl reached her room, she jumped on her bed and pulled out her phone. She smiled when she saw two unread messages from Toni.

Toni: I had a great time today. I can't wait to see you on Saturday ❤️

Toni: Text me when you get home safely.

Cheryl: I can't wait to see you either.

Toni: Are you home?

Cheryl smiled at Toni's message. Her heart fluttered at Toni's care for her.

Cheryl: I'm home. 

Toni: Glad that you got home safely. I just got home too, but I now have to go out again 🙄

Cheryl: Where are you going?

Toni: I’m going to a bar in the Southside to deal with some troublesome ghoulies.

Cheryl looked at her phone with worry. Toni was going to deal with some of the most dangerous people in town?

Cheryl: Are they armed?

Toni: I’ll be fine Cheryl I promise.

Cheryl let out a frustrated sigh. Toni was avoiding her question…

Cheryl: Are they armed?

Toni: One has a gun. The rest have knives.

Cheryl bit her lip in nervousness. She knew that the alpha was definitely a badass and could handle herself, but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t scared for Toni. Cheryl didn’t want Toni to get hurt..

Cheryl: Please be careful…. Don’t get hurt...

Toni smiled at Cheryl’s message. Her heart fluttered at Cheryl’s care.

Toni: Please don’t worry about me. I always am careful. 

Cheryl: Okay…. please stay safe.

Cheryl let out a frustrated sigh. She didn’t want to care this much, liking an alpha was dangerous. They’re already so much more powerful. She couldn’t give Toni control over her heart. Toni could break her…

Toni: Always princess ❤️

Cheryl’s heart burst with Toni’s message. _ Stupid heart, you’re just going to get broken. _

Clifford opened her door while Cheryl was still deep in her thoughts.

“Hello sir.” Cheryl said making sure to keep her head down.

“Get dressed up, my dear daughter. Today, you’re going to prove your worth to the family.” Clifford said with a large smile.

“May I ask how sir?” Cheryl meekly replied not wanting to upset her father.

“Nick St. Clair will be coming to dinner tonight. It’s your job to keep him _ entertained._” Clifford said pointedly. 

Cheryl nodded. “Yes sir.”

“If all goes well, you’ll be Nick’s fiance by the end of the summer.”

Cheryl’s heart dropped to her stomach._ No…..not that soon….she only had two months…. _ Cheryl held back the tears forming in her eyes and stiffly nodded her head. “Y-yes sir.”

Clifford nodded. “Good, I expect you to be in a presentable dress by 7:00pm to greet his family. Nothing too slutty, nothing too bland. You are a Blossom, you must be respectable, but I need him to _ want you.” _

Cheryl shivered with her father’s words. She didn’t want Nick to want her. She didn’t want to be a pawn in her father’s game. She wanted to be free. _ Free of this life… _

“Is that understood?” Clifford growled out needing verbal confirmation from his daughter.

“Yes sir.” Cheryl kept her head bowed down as she spoke not wanting her father to see the tears building up in her eyes.

“Good.” Her father left her alone with her thoughts.

Cheryl whimpered at the thought of being with Nick. He was one of the most chauvinistic alphas that Cheryl had ever met. He believed that omegas were beneath him and she heard horrible rumors about things he had done to omegas. Cheryl would be reduced to his plaything.

Cheryl let the tears run down her cheeks trying to let her emotions out before her fateful dinner with the St. Clairs. 

~  
Cheryl wore a tight red dress that highlighted her curves and showed her cleavage, but not enough to look like she was trying too hard. She curled her hair, put on a pair of red high heels, and put in diamond earrings. Cheryl thought about putting on red lipstick, but decided it would be too showy. She didn’t know what her father would say...it was too risky.

Cheryl walked slowly down the stairs at 6:53 and saw her father waiting by the door. His evaluating gaze fell on her outfit. When she saw him nod in approval, she let out a sigh of relief. _ She was safe from his wrath. _

Cheryl and her father waited at the dinner table for their guests to arrive.

“Remember Cheryl, you need to be perfect.” Clifford reiterated to Cheryl as he sat at the head of the table with Cheryl by his side.

“Of course sir.” Cheryl responded keeping her eyes fixed to the ground.

A few minutes later, Francis, their butler, led the St. Clairs into the dining room. Clifford and Cheryl stood up to greet the St. Clairs.

“Robert, Margaret, it’s great to see you!” Clifford greeted them with a large smile on his face as he shook Robert St. Clair’s hand and kissed Margaret on her cheeks. “Nick! You’ve turned into a fine young gentleman!”

“Thank you sir.” Nick replied with a smile and a firm shake of the hand. Nick was a well-built young man with curly brown hair and blue eyes.

“This is my daughter Cheryl.” Clifford said with a grin displayed on his face subtly pushing Cheryl towards Nick.

Nick took Cheryl’s hand and placed a kiss on it. “It’s an honor to meet you Cheryl.” He said glancing into Cheryl’s eyes with a small smirk on his face. “You are a gorgeous woman.”

Cheryl had to force her eyes to focus on Nick. “Thank you Nick.” 

Clifford led his guests to the dinner table. He led Robert and Margaret to his right side and Cheryl sat to his left. 

“Nick, why don’t you sit next to Cheryl. Get to know her better.” Clifford said with a large smile as he talked to Nick. When Clifford turned to Cheryl, his eyes glared holes into her eyes, making it clear that she needed to be the perfect omega.

“Sounds perfect.” Nick replied taking a seat right next to Cheryl.

Cheryl squirmed uncomfortably at being so close to the cocky alpha who was undressing her with his eyes. 

Most of the night consisted of business talk between the alphas in the room. Omegas weren’t supposed to be involved in such discussions. Food began to be served about fifteen minutes after the St. Clairs arrived. Business discussions had slowed as everyone began to eat their food.

As Cheryl took a bite of her salad, she felt a cold hand press on her thigh causing her to tense. _ Did Nick really…… _ She turned to face Nick and saw him give her a small smirk as he continued to shove salad down his throat. He began stroking her thigh causing Cheryl to place her fork down and grip her hands on the sides of the chair. If she recoiled or made a fuss, her father would kill her. She felt bile rise in her throat; she really was seen as an object to this alpha.

“So Cheryl?” Margaret interrupted the awkward silence. “What do you do in your spare time?”

“I-I” Cheryl stuttered as Nick squeezed her thigh harshly. She wanted to scream and yank her leg away from his reach, but she would be punished. Cheryl would rather face demons than experience her father’s punishments. “I practice archery and I also am the head cheerleader at Riverdale High.” She managed to get out smoothly. 

Nick’s parents nodded in approval while Clifford glanced at his daughter and gave her a pointed nod to tell her that she did well. 

Tears were beginning to form in her eyes as Nick’s hand began to travel further up her thigh. Cheryl swallowed a gulp. She had to get out of here; she couldn’t face this any longer. Otherwise, she was going to have a panic attack in front of Nick and his parents. Her father was going to kill her, but he would do worse if she had a fit in front of them.

“May I be excused for a second?” Cheryl asked nervously as she stood up.

“You may.” Clifford curtly replied glaring daggers at his daughter.

Cheryl quickly exited the room and locked herself in the bathroom trying to calm her racing heart. She didn’t want to go back out there; she didn’t want to face Nick, have him _ touch her_. Cheryl pulled out her phone and reread her texts from Toni; she missed her already… Before Cheryl could protest her actions, she sent her a text.

Cheryl: I miss you..

_ Stupid _. Now she sounded desperate. Cheryl huffed in frustration and put her phone on the counter so she didn’t have to look at Toni’s response. 

Cheryl felt a vibration from her phone and bit her lip. _ Should she check it?_ Cheryl slowly picked up her phone and checked her notifications.

Toni: I miss you too.

Cheryl smiled at her phone. Toni didn’t make fun of her for sounding so needy like most others probably would have. Toni responded with the same sentiment; it didn’t matter if she didn’t mean it, she cared enough to say it. 

Cheryl: How did your mission go? Are you hurt?

Toni had been in the back of Cheryl’s mind all night. She hoped that the alpha had not been injured at all. Toni was so sweet and kind...she didn’t deserve to suffer at all. Unlike Cheryl, whose own father told her that she should’ve been the one to die.

Toni: I’m fine no worries. The situation was taken care of. None of the serpents came out with a scratch on them.

Cheryl: Impressive Ms. Topaz.

Toni: What can I say? I live to impress.

Before Cheryl could type a witty response, Toni had typed another message.

Toni: How are you?

Cheryl: Other than the fact that I’m stuck at a dinner with one of my father’s associates, I’m fine I guess.

Toni: Are you texting at the table right now?

Cheryl: No.. I escaped the table for a bit. It was overwhelming.

Toni: I'll entertain you for that bit then.

Cheryl smiled at the screen. She wanted to continue to text Toni, but she knew that if she didn't go out soon, she'd face consequences.

Cheryl: I'm sorry to do this, but I probably should go back out. I don't want to get in trouble.

Toni: Well, while I'd love to continue and talk to you. I'd rather you not get grounded by your father. We do have a fair to attend this weekend.

Cheryl: That would be tragic. It's the only thing I'm actually looking forward to this week.

Toni: I'll let you go back out to your guests. Knock em dead Cher ❤️

Cheryl: I’ll try..

Cheryl took a deep breath before opening the bathroom door and walking back out to the dining table.

“Sorry about that. I had to fix my hair.” Cheryl stated politely with her eyes trained to the floor.

“It’s alright Cheryl.” Nick exclaimed with a smirk. “I like an omega who cares about their appearance.”

Cheryl gave Nick a small smile before sitting down. That comment might have saved her from facing her father’s wrath after dinner.

“While you were gone Cheryl, the St. Clairs and I discussed having you and Nick become more acquainted with each other.” Clifford said with a large smile.

“Excellent.” Cheryl forced out with a fake smile. “When shall we get to see each other again?”

“Friday night.” Clifford replied looking at Cheryl with a threat clear in his eyes. “Nick will pick you up at 6:30pm.”

Cheryl nodded and faced Nick. “Sounds great.” She said trying not to express her distaste of Nick.

The rest of the dinner was pretty uneventful with Nick surprisingly minding Cheryl’s personal space. Robert, Nick, and Clifford continued to talk about the partnership of the two businesses, which Cheryl had no interest in whatsoever. Her father had made it clear that he would never give her the family business.

When it was time for Nick and his family to leave, Cheryl led them to the door. “It was lovely to meet you.”

Robert nodded his head. “Likewise, Cheryl. You’re a very well-behaved and respectable omega. Perfect for Nicholas.” Nick gave Cheryl a large smirk.

Cheryl nodded her head trying not to show the disgust she felt at his words. “Thank you sir.” She opened the door to allow the family out of the house. While Nick’s parents went out of the door, Nick stayed back.

“Go on without me.” Nick called out to his parents. “I want to talk to Cheryl.” Nick’s parents nodded and headed out to their car.

Cheryl gulped and kept her head down not knowing what to expect. What was he going to do….?

Nick began stepping closer to her and Cheryl fought the urge to step back. When Nick was a couple steps in front of her, he lifted her chin so she could look him in the eyes.

Cheryl started slightly shaking in fear. She didn’t like having him so close..

“You don’t need to be afraid of me Cheryl..” Nick drawled in an attempt to sound sexy. “I’ll take very good care of you.”

Cheryl nodded slowly barely able to look him in the eyes.

“I’ll expect absolute loyalty and obedience, but if you follow my rules, we’ll get along very nicely.” Nick began petting her hair. “Understood?”

Cheryl nodded looking at the floor.

“Good.” Nick replied smugly. “I’ll pick you up at 6:30 on Friday. Wear something that highlights your gorgeous ass.” Nick used his right hand to squeeze her butt cheek eliciting a surprised gasp from Cheryl. “I’m going to show you off.”

Cheryl’s trembling had grown as she nodded her head.

“Good.” Nick replied curtly before heading out to his car.

Cheryl was frozen at her spot. _He had really just…._ Her father really didn’t care about her wellbeing did he?

Clifford emerged from the dining room. “Well done, Cheryl. I was surprised by how nicely you attracted him. He definitely likes you.”

Cheryl nodded looking towards the ground hoping he would leave her alone tonight. She just wanted to go up to her room to cry herself to sleep.

“Since you didn’t ruin this dinner, I’ll let you go up to your room early. You’re dismissed.” Clifford said stonily.

“Thank you sir.” Cheryl quietly replied trying to not show how weak and helpless she felt. She walked up the stairs and headed straight to her bed, jumping onto the mattress and hiding her face in her pillow as she cried. What was the point of her useless life? Was this all she was meant to be? She was nothing; she would never be seen as anything but a burden to her father..

Cheryl closed her eyes and urged the demons to leave her mind. The last time she was overrun by this many depressing thoughts she nearly walked into Sweetwater River.

Tears ran down Cheryl’s face as she pulled out her phone, hoping to experience the usual relief she felt whenever she talked to Toni Topaz.

Cheryl: Well.. the dinner is over now.

Toni replied almost immediately. 

Toni: How was it?

Cheryl let out a shaky breath. She couldn’t burden Toni with all of her problems, but at the same time, her heart urged her to let all of her pain out, all of her troubles. 

Cheryl: It wasn't great.

Toni: Did something happen?

Cheryl let out a shaky sigh. Her situation was.. pathetic. She wouldn't burden Toni with the exact details.

Cheryl: One of the guests got a bit… handsy.

Toni's alpha growled out threateningly when Cheryl's text reached her. She was not happy at all. The few meetings she had with Cheryl had solidified her attraction to the gorgeous Omega. Although she would not act on her feelings, Toni would not tolerate anyone inappropriately touching Cheryl. Toni wanted to kick the ass of whoever had touched Cheryl without her consent.

Toni: Who was it? 

Cheryl: Just some pompous alpha.

Toni: Who was it? I'll kick their ass.

Cheryl smiled down at her phone. At least someone cared enough to be angry on her behalf. Her father wouldn't care at all.

Cheryl: Don't worry about it Toni. I'm fine.

Toni: That doesn't make it right.

Cheryl: It doesn't, but I'm fine.

Cheryl's heart did warm at Toni's care, but she couldn't keep letting Toni so close. Cheryl was only going to get hurt; Toni was going to get hurt. 

Toni: I'm here for you if you need anything Cher.

Cheryl: I appreciate it Toni.

Toni: I'm excited to see you again.

Cheryl's smile widened as she wiped away a few stray tears. Her day with Toni would help her forget about her troubles for awhile. Cheryl just didn't know how long Toni would put up with all of Cheryl's problems.

Cheryl: Me too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl goes on her date with Nick. Toni gets an unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: abuse, unwanted groping and kissing

During the entirety of the week, Cheryl was incredibly apprehensive about her night with Nick and excited about her day with Toni. She tried to let her feelings of excitement overshadow her dread, but her fear of Nick consumed her.

Toni had noticed that Cheryl had been down most of the week and tried to lift her spirits whenever she could. She wanted to ask Cheryl what was bothering her, but didn’t want to push her. Whenever Toni had time, she texted Cheryl with the hope that she was lifting Cheryl’s spirit.

Toni's texts had greatly improved Cheryl's mood on Friday, but she was still incredibly anxious for what was to come Friday night.

She wanted to open up to Toni, tell her about her situation. She longed to let out everything she felt, but she didn't want to drive Toni away. Who would want to hang out with an omega with so many issues?

Cheryl chose another red dress for her evening with Nick knowing that red always looked the best with her pale complexion. The dress was lacey ending halfway down to her knees. It accentuated her figure highlighting her cleavage and ass, but she felt like an object. She wasn't wearing this for herself. She was wearing this for an alpha's pleasure.

When she came down the stairs to prepare for Nick's arrival, her father was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"You look gorgeous Cheryl." Clifford curtly stated as he helped her down the final two steps.

"Thank you sir." Cheryl murmured fixing her eyes on the floor. Clifford lifted her chin.

“This will be good for you." Clifford stated firmly. "You're doing what's right for your family."

Cheryl was shocked. Her father had never given her an ounce of praise. "T-thank you." Could this be the start of something new?

"You're a true Blossom through and through despite your unfortunate dynamic." Clifford continued looking down at his daughter. "When you marry Nick, I’ll be the proudest I’ve ever been of you.”

That statement both broke and warmed Cheryl’s heart. It hurt that her father would only be proud if she did what was expected of her, but it also gave her a morsel of hope to hold onto. Maybe after all of this was over, she would actually have a father who gave her affection. Maybe Nick wouldn’t be so bad once she got used to him? She would just have to hope.

The doorbell rang. Cheryl let out a deep breath. It was time to face him head on.

Clifford opened the door. “Nick, it’s great to see you.”

Nick shook his hand. “You too Mr. Blossom. I look forward to taking your daughter out. I’ll make sure she gets home at 9:00pm nice and safely sir.” Nick looked at Cheryl and raked his eyes up and down her body. He bit his lip and gave her a large smirk. 

Cheryl shuddered in disgust. 

Clifford gave Nick a large smile. “I don’t doubt it my boy. You two have a great night.”

Cheryl went up to Nick with her head slightly down. Nick took her hand and gave it a kiss. “You look gorgeous tonight darling.”

“Thank you.” Cheryl replied quietly using all her energy not to lurch back in disgust.

Nick grasped Cheryl’s hand and turned back to Clifford. “We’ll be on our way now, sir.”

Clifford nodded. “Bye Nick. I hope you two have a fun night.”

Nick led Cheryl out the door and into his car. Cheryl got buckled into the passenger seat and Nick started the car soon after.

Cheryl didn’t know if Nick wanted her to speak, but the painful silence was killing her.

“Where are we going?” Cheryl quietly asked looking out the window.

“You’ll see.” Nick turned to look at Cheryl with his signature smirk. “It will be a fun surprise.”

Cheryl did not like the sound of that.

The rest of the drive was silent. Nick parked the car in front of a place with flashing lights and a long line of people waiting to get in. Did Nick take her to a nightclub? Cheryl was getting more nervous by the second.

Nick handed the keys to the valet. He then took Cheryl’s hand as she got out of the car and walked her straight towards the front door.

As soon as the bouncer let them through, Cheryl was greeted by loud, booming music and sweaty adults dancing on the dance floor. Nick really had taken Cheryl to a nightclub. 

Cheryl kept her head bowed down as Nick led her through the depths of the nightclub. Alpha pheromones were laced through the air causing her to begin to feel faint. Cheryl forced herself to stay steady and not overwhelm her senses with her surroundings.

After a minute of walking, they arrived at the VIP section of the club. “Nick St. Clair.” Nick stated to another bouncer proudly as he put his arm around Cheryl’s body harshly pulling her to his side. Cheryl held in a wince at his sudden movements not wanting to upset Nick.

“Right this way sir.” The bouncer lifted the red velvet cord and Nick led Cheryl to the back of the VIP section to three snotty-looking alphas with each of their arms hooked around an omega. The omegas wore small dresses and had their heads bowed down. Cheryl let out a gulp of air. Was this all her future entailed?

“My comrades!” Nick stated joyfully. “This is my future fiance Cheryl Blossom.” Cheryl waved shyly wanting to disappear off the face of the earth. “The one on the left is Robert Braxton, the one in the middle is Preston Mantis, and the one to the right is Leonard Pickton.” The three men scanned Cheryl as she looked towards them.

“Nice to meet you.” Cheryl stated softly bowing her head in submission. 

Preston smirked at Cheryl undressing her with his eyes. “She’s a pretty one, Nick. You’ll have to be careful with her.” Cheryl shivered in fright. She felt so exposed...

Nick nodded in response. “I know… I’ll make it very clear for anyone who questions it that she is mine.” Nick replied possessively. Cheryl felt bile rise with his statement. As Nick continued to talk to his friends, his hand slid down her waist and attached to her right buttcheek causing Cheryl’s anxiety to rise. What was he going to do?

Cheryl stood for three minutes before Nick finally took his hand off her ass and led her to a seat. Cheryl tried to sit next to Nick, but he soon pulled her onto his lap. “I have to show these fools that you’re mine.” He whispered in her ear in an attempt to sound sexy. All it did was cause Cheryl to cringe in fear. She bowed her head and let Nick talk to his friends.

“May I please use the restroom?” Cheryl asked softly wanting to get away from Nick for a short while.

Nick nodded so Cheryl stood up and began to head to the restroom.

Once Cheryl got into the bathroom, she let out a deep sigh of relief and began to fix her hair to distract herself from everything around her. While she was separating her curls, a blonde girl popped into the restroom. Cheryl turned around as the door opened.

“You’re new to this right?” The blonde girl asked gently.

“New to what?” Cheryl replied in confusion. She recognized the girl as the one sitting next to Preston Mantis.

“Everything.” The blonde girl stated with a sigh. “I mean you’re new to being Nick’s.”

Cheryl nodded slowly. “What’s your name?”

“Jenna. It’s going to get worse before it gets better.” 

“What do you mean?” Cheryl asked softly fearing the answer she would receive.

“Alphas are incredibly touchy and possessive with their omegas. It’ll get worse once he knows you more.”

Cheryl looked at Jenna with wide eyes. “In what ways?” 

“He won’t let you out of his sight for a second. Once you move in with him, you’ll most likely be confined to the house while he works. Jenna replied sympathetically. “He’ll also be way more dominant and expect you to follow his will without any questions.”

Cheryl let out a heartbroken sigh. This was everything she was afraid of. “He won’t let me go to college will he?”

Jenna shook her head. “You’ll be lucky if he lets you out of the house on weekdays.”

A tear fell from Cheryl’s eyes as her small hope for her dreams crashed before her eyes. “Are t-they rough with their p-partner?” Cheryl had heard many horror stories about how the alpha takes over in certain situations when they believe that the omega is not showing enough respect. 

Jenna slowly nodded. “They can be if they believe you are challenging their authority. They’re very assertive with what they want. You just have to do what they say if you don’t want to get hurt.” Jenna whispered the last part.

Cheryl bit her lip and looked down. Her life seemed to be worth less everyday. She quickly wiped another tear from her eye. “Well… thank you for coming in to tell me about this.”

Jenna brought Cheryl into a hug. “We’re in this together.” She replied comfortingly. After a minute, Jenna ripped a piece off of a paper towel and scribbled something on it. “Here’s my number if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, someone to talk to.” Jenna said as she handed Cheryl the paper towel. “We’re in this together now.” 

Cheryl nodded thanking Jenna as she left the restroom. Cheryl quickly began to wipe the streaks of mascara off her face and reapplied it on her face. She hoped that Nick wouldn’t be able to tell that she was crying.

After a few minutes, Cheryl came out of the bathroom with her makeup redone and a fake smile on her face. She slowly and begrudgingly sat on Nick’s lap fearing the consequences if she did not.

“Hey babe.” Nick replied rubbing her thigh and kissing her cheek. “What took you so long?”

Cheryl nodded trying to calm her anxiety from Nick’s touch. “I’m fine.” She whispered softly. “Just fixed my hair a bit.” 

Nick nodded and resumed talking to his friends as Cheryl looked at her hands and thought about everything that Jenna had told her. She probably would lose her freedom by the end of summer and have to submit completely to Nick’s will. Cheryl would just have to take it. She had to respect her father’s decision and marry Nick even if her heart screamed at her to run.

They left the club 30 minutes after Cheryl’s fateful discussion with Jenna whose paper towel was hidden in Cheryl’s purse. The drive was mostly silent with Cheryl staring out the window and Nick focusing on the road.

When they arrived at Thornhill, Nick helped Cheryl out of the passenger seat. “I had a wonderful night Cheryl.” Nick stated with a smirk.

Cheryl nodded in response. “Me too.” She lied through her teeth.

Nick grabbed her waist and pulled her into a harsh kiss.

Cheryl closed her eyes and tried her best not to gag as Nick forced his tongue down her throat. She tried to respond with her own tongue, but felt Nick growl and force her tongue down as he took complete control of the kiss. Cheryl tried to get out of that punishing kiss, but Nick forced her body flush against his.

Nick finally let her separate after a minute and Cheryl looked the other way so Nick couldn’t see the pure disgust on her face.

“Next time.” Nick responded softly with clear anger in his tone. “You will not try to end the kiss until I let you. My alpha hates being disrespected like that. Understood?”

Cheryl nodded as she shook slightly in fear. She bowed her head down hoping the act of submission would make him avoid hurting her.

Nick grasped Cheryl’s hand and began to walk her to the door of Thornhill. He rang the doorbell and put on a smile when the door opened to reveal Clifford.

“How was your night?” Cifford asked with a grin as he focused his attention solely on Nick.  
“Wonderful.” Nick replied with his charming voice. “I can’t wait to take your daughter out again.”

Clifford beamed. “How about the same time next week?” Cheryl’s chest tightened at the thought of facing Nick for a second time.

“Sounds like a plan.” Nick replied looking at Clifford with his signature grin. “Have a nice night, Mr. Blossom.” Nick took Cheryl’s hand and gave it a swift kiss before beginning to head for his car.

“You too Nick!” Clifford called back allowing Cheryl to step inside the house.

“How did it go?” Clifford asked immediately.

“It went well.” Cheryl responded curtly with her eyes fixated on the ground. She wanted this conversation to end as soon as possible. She didn’t know if she could control her tears for much longer.

“Excellent.” Clifford replied happily. "Your transition at the end of the summer should go smoothly if you get along well."

“M-my transition?” Cheryl meekly stated confused and worried about what her father could possibly mean.

"Your engagement and move to New York of course." Clifford replied.

"I-I'm moving to N-New York?" Cheryl said stunned about this announcement.

"You'll be moving in with Nick by the end of the summer. He lives all the way in New York. He came down just so he could start courting you." Clifford replied with a broad smile.

Cheryl's mouth gaped open. In two months, she would leave Riverdale and everything she knew behind for a life she never wanted.

"Isn't there another way?" Cheryl asked softly hoping that she didn't have to leave Riverdale so soon. Leave Toni…

Clifford shook his head and growled at Cheryl. "Can't you be grateful you ungrateful girl? I've clothed you and raised you for your entire life and all I get is pleading and whimpering about my decisions." Clifford began to release an overwhelming amount of alpha pheromones into the air with his anger.

Cheryl began to shake as the alpha pheromones invaded her senses. They were causing her to bend her neck down. After a few seconds, she collapsed to the floor in emotional agony, tears streaming down her face as pure fear invaded her.

Clifford grabbed Cheryl harshly by the wrists and put her on her feet as he continued to release the pheromones into the air surrounding her. “You’re going to New York and you aren’t ever going to complain about it again. Do you understand?” He growled out looking Cheryl straight in the eyes.

“Yes…” She whimpered out as she continued to cry out from the overwhelming fear surrounding her. “I promise I won’t.”

Clifford released her wrists causing her to collapse without the support. He smirked down at her and walked away leaving her on the ground. Tears fell from Cheryl’s eyes as she laid there unmoving..

When she finally had the ability to get up, Cheryl quickly walked out of the door taking her car keys out of her purse. She couldn’t stay here right now; she wouldn’t be able to bear it.

Cheryl quickly got to her car and started the engine deciding to drive without direction for a while.

~

Toni was on her phone in bed when she received a text from Jughead.

Jughead: You know your girl Cheryl Blossom?

Toni immediately hopped off her bed and sent a quick reply to Jughead.

Toni: Did something happen to her? Is she okay?

Jughead: She is at the White Wyrm, very drunk. A couple guys tried to get her to come home with them, but I stopped them before they could take her.

Toni growled angrily at that message and quickly grabbed her Serpent’s jacket and her motorcycle keys and headed out to her bike. 

After a three minute drive, Toni arrived at the bar and walked in seeing a very dizzy Cheryl next to Jughead.

Toni rushed up to Cheryl. “Are you okay?”

“TT!” Cheryl squealed excitedly wrapping her arms around Toni. “I missed you a lot. You’re all I could think about during my forced date.”

Toni’s heart dropped with those words, but she knew that she shouldn’t take advantage of Cheryl’s drunk state and question her about what exactly she meant. “What are you doing here Cheryl? You should not come unescorted to the Southside; it’s dangerous around here.”

Cheryl scoffed messily. “I can do what I want.* She then started walking towards the door sloppily.

Toni jogged in front of her to stop her. “Hey… Cher. I’m going to drive you home okay?”

Cheryl shook her head desperately. “No… I can’t go back TT. Don’t make me go back..” Tears began welling in Cheryl’s eyes.

Toni pulled Cheryl into a hug hoping to calm her down. “If you don’t want me to, I won’t drive you home okay? How about we go to my trailer?”

Cheryl nodded and began jumping up and down excitedly. “Okay TT!”

Toni smiled at how adorable and childlike Cheryl was acting. “Can I have your keys so I can drive you? I only brought my motorcycle and I'm not letting you ride that drunk.

Cheryl nodded and handed Toni her purse grabbing onto Toni's hand and following her out to her car.

"So why did you come to the Southside tonight?" Toni asked curiously as she began to drive to her trailer.

Cheryl's goofy smile dropped slightly. "Stop asking such serious questions TT."

"Where did that nickname come from?" Toni asked with a smirk. 

"It suits you." Cheryl responded with a small smile. "You're a big teddy bear compared to other alphas."

"No I'm not." Toni disagreed. "I'm a tough gang member."

Cheryl snorted. "You're a teddy bear."

Toni scoffed pretending to be angry as she turned away from Cheryl completely focusing solely on the road.

"Don't be mad…" Cheryl whined softly pouting as Toni wouldn't face her. "I just meant that you actually have a heart."

Toni turned to her confused. "Have a heart?"

Cheryl nodded her head. "Other alphas aren't kind like you are."

Toni frowned at Cheryl's words. "Were other alphas being disrespectful to you?"

Cheryl shook her head. "Nothing like that." She lied through her teeth. "

Toni looked at Cheryl skeptically as she pulled into the trailer park and parked Cheryl's car behind her trailer. "Let me help you out." Toni said as she got out of her car seat and walked over to Cheryl's side of the car.

As soon as Toni opened the door for Cheryl, she squealed and jumped into Toni's arms wrapping her legs around her waist and clinging tightly to her upper body.

"I didn't say I'd carry you." Toni stated with a smirk secretly loving how Cheryl's entire body was wrapped around hers. 

"Please…" Cheryl begged with a large pout and pleading eyes.

"You're lucky I like you Cheryl Blossom." Toni replied playfully closing Cheryl's door and carrying her to the trailer.

"Yay!" Cheryl replied giggling with glee.

Toni loved seeing Cheryl act so carefree, but she also didn't want Cheryl to only be this goofy when she was drunk. Toni opened the door and carried Cheryl into the trailer heading to her room so she could lay Cheryl down in her bed.

Cheryl turned around and looked where Toni was taking her. "Ooh.. the bedroom already? This is only our second date TT."

Toni laughed at Cheryl's insinuation. "I'm just bringing you to bed so you can get some rest. Don't fall asleep just yet though because I want to get you some water to help ease tomorrow's hangover." Toni stated as she placed Cheryl on her bed.

Cheryl stared at Toni with wide eyes as she walked away to get Cheryl some water.

Toni came back with a glass of water smiling as she saw Cheryl curled up in a ball on her bed. "Hey Cher, I brought you some water."

"I don't want it." Cheryl shook her head stubbornly. Her drunk goofiness appearing to be gone. "I just want to fall asleep and forget today happened."

"What happened Cher?" Toni asked worriedly wondering what could have gotten Cheryl in such a rotten mood.

"I can't tell you."

"Yes you can." Toni urged gently. "I'm always going to be here to help you."

"You're going to leave me.." Cheryl said with tears beginning to form in her eyes. She didn't want Toni to leave. Toni was warm and kind and everything good in a person.

"I promise I won't." Toni replied as she sat on the bed and began to stroke Cheryl's hair.

"He's going to hurt me." Cheryl cried out burying her face in her hands. 

"Who is?" Toni asked worriedly holding back a growl. She wouldn't let them touch a hair on Cheryl's body.

"Nick…" She whimpered out softly burying her head into the pillow.

"I'll protect you. I promise. I won't let him hurt a single hair on your head." Toni said earnestly continuing to comfort Cheryl's emotional drunk self.

"I won't let you.." Cheryl whispered out as she let out a yawn.

"Why?" Toni asked curious why Cheryl wouldn't let herself be protected.

"Because.." Cheryl sleepily muttered. "I'd rather it be me than you.." Cheryl used her last bit of strength to latch onto Toni's arm before passing out.

Toni smiled softly at Cheryl who was passed out on her bed. She carefully began to remove her arm from Cheryl's grip when Cheryl whined and opened her eyes.

"Cheryl I'm sorry for waking you up.."

"Please stay with me tonight..." Cheryl softly asked letting a couple tears fall.

Toni nodded. "I'll be on the couch next to the-"

"Please join me on the bed…" Cheryl whispered with shame. She was unable to look Toni in the eyes. Toni made her feel safe and her reliance on Toni made her feel pathetic.

Toni let out a sigh before nodding and walking over to the other side of the bed getting comfortable under her sheets.

Cheryl immediately scooted over and wrapped her arms around Toni's torso and eagerly laid her head on Toni's chest.

"Thank you.." She muttered softly before giving into sleep for a second time.

Toni watched Cheryl sleep feeling a sense of peace wash over her. Toni didn't know what happened to Cheryl, but she promised herself that she would protect her from now on. She wouldn't let anyone hurt the girl that she found herself quickly falling for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos and a comment! I'm unsure how I feel about parts of this chapter but in proud of other parts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft chapter with Toni and Cheryl going to the fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: slight mentions of abuse

Cheryl groggily opened her eyes groaning at the pounding in her head.

_What had happened yesterday?_

As Cheryl began to gain more awareness of her surroundings, she realized that she was in the arms of a warm body.

Cheryl was about to scream until she recognized the familiar scent of the alpha whose arms she laid in. Cheryl glanced at Toni’s sleeping face smiling at how peaceful the alpha was and giggled at the small snores Toni let out with every third breath.

Memories of last night began to hit Cheryl: _her awful night with Nick, her father’s yelling…_ but nothing about how she ended up in Toni’s bed. 

_How had she managed to get to Toni’s last night?_

Cheryl tried to scoot out of Toni’s arms so she could use the restroom before she tried to recollect her night. However, when she tried to pry Toni’s arms from her body, Toni let out a soft growl and pulled Cheryl’s body closer to her.

Well that didn’t work. Cheryl let out a huff and began to try again, but her movements only caused Toni to pull her back and hold her tighter to her body.

“Toni…” Cheryl whispered into Toni’s ear softly.

“Yes?” Toni groaned out smiling at the fact that Cheryl was still in her arms.

“Can you let me go? I need to use the restroom.”

“No….” Toni whined softly before loosening her hold on Cheryl and allowing her to leave the bed.

“Thank you.” Cheryl muttered before going to the bathroom. As soon as Cheryl entered the bathroom, she checked the mirror. _God…_ she was a mess. Cheryl’s hair was frizzy and tangled and a few small smudges of mascara remained on her face from her breakdown last night. It seemed like Toni tried to wash the makeup on Cheryl’s face as her lipstick, foundation, and most of her mascara was gone. God, Toni was so sweet and thoughtful. 

Cheryl wiped the remaining mascara off her face and put her red hair into a bun. Now at least she looked more presentable.

Cheryl walked back out to the bedroom and saw Toni’s smile widen as she walked out of the bathroom. “Good morning Toni.”  
“Morning Cher.” Toni replied gently. “Would you like some breakfast before we go out to the fair?”

Cheryl had completely forgotten about their trip to the fair. “No, thank you. I’m fine. You’ve already done so much.” She stated softly.

Toni walked up to her and grasped her hands. “Please eat something Cher. You’ll need some energy for the fair.” Toni’s adorable pout caused Cheryl to cave in.

“Okay, I’ll eat something.” Cheryl said glancing at Toni with a small smile.

Toni nodded with a grin. “How do you like your eggs?”

“Scrambled please.” Cheryl replied looking down at her feet. She wasn’t used to an alpha taking care of her. She always had to fend for herself.

“Coming right up.” Toni stated beginning to walk towards the kitchen. She turned around before she ambled out of the bedroom. “Help yourself to any of the clothes I have.”

“Thank you.” Cheryl mumbled softly going over to Toni’s bureau and looking through the shelves. She decided on a red plaid shirt, some black jeans, and a pair of black Vans. 

Cheryl quickly changed into Toni’s clothes and joined her in the kitchen. “Need any help?” Cheryl inquired as she watched Toni cook two eggs.

“Thanks for offering, but you’re the guest here.” Toni replied turning to Cheryl with a gentle grin. “Let me take care of you.”

Cheryl let out a soft sigh. “Okay…” She murmured sitting down at the kitchen table.

“You look good in my clothes by the way.” Toni stated with a smirk as she turned to face Cheryl a second time. “That isn’t surprising however. You look good in anything.”

“Thank you..” Cheryl bowed her head down trying to hide her blush from Toni. She disliked how embarrassed she got in front of Toni. She looked pathetic.

“This is going to be an embarrassing question…” Cheryl stated slowly. “How did I get here last night? I blanked after going on the road.”

Toni flipped one of the eggs. “You were heavily drinking at the White Wyrm. When Jughead told me that you were there, I picked you up and brought you back to my trailer.”

Cheryl groaned with shame. “I’m so sorry..”

Toni shook her head and turned back to Cheryl. “It really wasn’t a problem.” She reassured Cheryl. “I’m just curious what caused you to drive all the way to the Southside.”

Cheryl let out a sigh. “Well… I didn’t really have the best night.”

Toni’s eyes softened. “Want to talk about it?”

Cheryl shook her head. “I’d rather not.. I’ve gotten over it.” She lied hoping that Toni would drop the subject and let it be.

“I don’t want to be too invasive, but you mentioned someone called Nick last night… and what was said was concerning...”

Cheryl tensed as his name left Toni’s lips. “Did I? How strange. What did I say about Nick?”

“You told me that you were afraid he was going to hurt you.”

Cheryl froze with those words. _She had really let that slip?_ “Weird, well I have been told that I tell outlandish things when I’m drunk.”

Toni turned away from the stove and walked towards Cheryl kneeling in front of her. “If someone is hurting you Cheryl, I can help you.”

Cheryl shook her head. “Nick isn’t hurting me Toni. I promise.” Cheryl replied with absolute truth in her eyes. She wasn’t technically lying. Nick hadn’t laid a hand on Cheryl; she was just afraid he would. He had the temperament of an alpha and most alphas that Cheryl knew were dangerous and violent. She hoped to never be in the crossfire when Nick was angry.

Toni saw the honesty in Cheryl’s eyes. “I believe you, but if anyone ever does hurt you, please tell me okay?”

Toni’s pleading eyes made Cheryl melt. This alpha had the biggest heart of any alpha that Cheryl had ever known. “I will don’t worry.” 

Luckily, Toni didn’t seem to catch the lie. “Good.” Toni stated as she carefully placed the eggs on separate plates. “Breakfast is done. I hope my cooking job isn’t too subpar.” Toni added as she placed both of the plates onto the kitchen table.

“This is perfect. Thank you so much.” Cheryl stated with a polite smile as she began to dig into the eggs. Toni hadn’t done a bad job although the eggs were a bit burnt. Cheryl honestly didn’t mind. Her father definitely wouldn’t have deemed these eggs acceptable. If Cheryl had burnt the eggs when she was cooking for her father, he would have definitely punished her.

“Are you excited for the fair?” Toni asked trying to get Cheryl’s mind off whatever was plaguing her.

Cheryl gave an eager nod. “I honestly can’t wait! Cousin Betty used to tell me about how much fun the fair was and now I get to see it for myself.”

Cheryl’s eagerness warmed Toni’s heart. She was absolutely adorable. “I’ll make sure that you have the best day you could hope for.”

Cheryl blushed bowing her head down once again as she brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. Toni was too kind, too gentle, too perfect.. _How could she lose that in two months? How would she be able to bear it?_

Toni quickly finished up her food with Cheryl not too far behind. “Would you like to ride my motorcycle or would you rather take my car?”

Cheryl tensed at the mention of Toni’s motorcycle. She never even got the chance to ride a bike as a kid. How would she handle a motorcycle? “Could we just take my car please?” Cheryl asked softly hoping that Toni was serious about letting her decide.

Toni nodded. “Whatever you’re comfortable with, Cher. I do want to take you on my motorcycle, but when you’re comfortable of course.”

God, Toni was an angel. “Thank you.” She murmured softly bowing her head in respect for Toni.

Toni carefully lifted Cheryl’s chin. “You don’t have to bow your head for me Cher. We’re equals.”

Cheryl shook her head. “Toni, you’re an alpha. You’ll always be above me. I have to respect you.”

Toni shook her head. “I know that’s how society sees it, but when it’s just you and me, you don’t owe me anything, okay?” Toni didn’t want Cheryl to view her as just another alpha. She wanted Cheryl to see her as an exception.

Cheryl nodded. “If that’s what you want.”

“I don’t want you to see me as another alpha. I want you to see me as a friend.” Toni replied gently. “I will never do anything to you against your will, okay?”

Cheryl looked into Toni’s eyes with absolute trust. “I believe you.” She whispered.

Toni picked up Cheryl’s dish and took it to the sink. “Are you ready to head to the fair?”

Cheryl nodded eagerly and stood up from her chair. “Let’s go.”

Toni took Cheryl’s hand and led her to her car. “Do you want to drive or should I?”

“Can I drive?” Cheryl asked with a small voice. “I know it’s seen as wrong for an omega to be the driver in the presence of an alpha…”

“I don’t mind.” Toni stated handing her the keys. “You know where the fair is located right?”

Cheryl nodded as she took the keys from Toni’s hand. “It’s by Sweetwater River I know the way.”

Toni grinned. “I didn’t have any doubt.”

It was a mostly quiet drive to the fair. Cheryl was thinking about everything that had happened the previous night. With Nick’s continuous touching and Clifford’s harsh anger, Cheryl didn’t want to go back. She wasn’t happy that she let any indication of her situation out to Toni when she was drunk. She would just have to pretend everything was perfect today.

Although Cheryl was previously in a pessimistic mood, she couldn’t help but be excited when she arrived at the fair. Cheryl pulled up to the parking lot and parked her car in the closest spot she could find.

“Are you ready?” Toni asked with a smile noticing the excitement all over Cheryl’s face.

Cheryl gave her an eager grin. “Can we try out the roller coaster?” She asked in a quiet voice.

Toni nodded. “We can do whatever your heart desires.”

Cheryl grasped Toni’s hand. “Let’s explore.”

Toni led Cheryl to the entrance of the fair and paid for the tickets that would allow them to get on the rides.

“You didn’t have to do that Toni. I could have paid for half.” Cheryl stated as they walked into the fairgrounds. 

“I invited you here.” Toni replied matter-of-factly. “It’s only right that I pay for the tickets.” 

Cheryl disagreed completely, but knew that Toni wouldn’t budge from her position so accepted what happened with a huff.

Cheryl and Toni walked around the fair for thirty minutes exploring everything that the fair had to offer. When they came upon the carnival games, Cheryl stopped her movement and stared at the stuffed animal prizes with awe. Her father had never let her have a stuffed animal. He told her that they were pointless and children got too attached to them. Cheryl had always wanted one. Something to hold onto when she was down.

“Do you want to play one of those games?” Toni asked noticing the direction of Cheryl’s stare.

“Do you think I could win something?” Cheryl responded looking curiously at Toni. She had never gotten words of encouragement from her father. She wondered if Toni would crush her hopes.

“Of course.” Toni responded confidently. “Which one do you want to try?”

Cheryl pointed to the stand which had 3 milk bottles standing up. “Can I try that one?”

Toni rubbed Cheryl’s arm soothingly noticing how she seemed to fear Toni’s response. “Cher, you don’t need to ask me permission for anything. Do what you want to do…Just know that carnival game is known to usually be rigged.”

Cheryl nodded at Toni and walked up to the stand with Toni following closely behind. 

“Excuse me sir.” Cheryl asked meekly to the beta behind the stand. “May I please buy three balls?” Cheryl took out two dollars from her purse.

The employee nodded and handed Cheryl three balls. Cheryl let out a deep breath, picked up one of the balls, and practiced the throwing motion a few times. She just had to aim right in the center..

“Hurry up omega.” The beta employee said to Cheryl as if she was the dirt on his boot. “I don’t have all day.” 

Cheryl bowed her head with shame. Toni growled and stepped in front of Cheryl protectively. “Listen here you little shit. Don’t ever speak to her like that again..is that understood?”

Cheryl went to Toni’s right side and squeezed her arm comfortingly. “Toni… it’s fine.”

“It’s not.” Toni stated in a tone full of annoyance. “But if you want me to let it go, I will.” 

Cheryl nodded. “I’m fine.” She was used to this treatment anyway.

Toni held back a growl and stepped behind Cheryl watching the employee with narrowed eyes. She wouldn’t hesitate to beat his ass if he tried to say anything else. She wouldn’t tolerate anyone disrespecting Cheryl.

Cheryl threw the first ball which completely missed the 3 milk bottles.

“You got this Cher.” Toni called out encouragingly.

Cheryl took a deep breath before throwing the second ball with all of her might right at the center of the stack of milk bottles. With the force of the throw, all of the milk bottles came tumbling down.

“Yeah!” Toni yelled proudly. “Told you that you could do it!”

The employee looked at Cheryl with his mouth gaping open. He clearly didn’t expect Cheryl to succeed.

“Can I have the large red bear?” Cheryl asked the employee politely.

The employee nodded and took the stuffed bear down from the display. 

“Thank you.” Cheryl stated to the employee with a large smile as she clutched the bear close to her.

Toni smiled at Cheryl’s happy expression. She loved seeing Cheryl this carefree and happy. “Are there any other carnival games you would like to try?”

“Can I see you try a game?” Cheryl asked curiously. “Your choice.”

“Of course.” Toni started looking around to find a game that she wanted to try out. “That one.” Toni said pointing to the carnival game with multiple water guns.

Cheryl followed Toni eagerly as she continued to hold her stuffed bear close.

~

Toni had managed to beat five other men to win Cheryl a matching pink stuffed bear.

Cheryl was delighted and asked if they could switch bears. "We should take the other's bear so we always have something to remember each other by." Cheryl explained softly. She wanted something of Toni's that she'd have when she left Riverdale.

Toni readily accepted Cheryl's idea enjoying the faint scent of Cheryl that still floated around the bear that she held.

After the carnival games, Cheryl decided to try out the many rides that the fair had to offer. She had never been on a rollercoaster and was both terrified and excited to try one.

Turns out, Cheryl loved the rides. The thrill exhilarated her, made her feel alive. She dragged Toni to each of the rides' lines. Not that Toni minded. She enjoyed seeing Cheryl this happy and carefree.

However, by the end of the day, much of the joy and thrill that Cheryl had felt was gone. She now only felt dread as she would soon return to Thornhill and face her father.

"Want to try the ferris wheel?" Toni asked Cheryl gently noticing the change in her mood. "We can leave after that."

Cheryl numbly nodded. She didn't want to leave… Today had been the best day of Cheryl's life. She wanted to live in this moment forever.

Toni gently grasped Cheryl's hand and led her to the line for the ferris wheel.

After five minutes, Cheryl and Toni got seated in a passenger car. To Toni's surprise, Cheryl curled up next to Toni leaning her head on Toni's shoulder. Cheryl had only been this clingy when she was drunk last night. While Toni didn't mind this position, it also confirmed to her that something was on Cheryl's mind.

"Cheryl, what's wrong?" Toni asked gently putting her arm around Cheryl and stroking her back.

"I don't want to leave.." Cheryl murmured as a stray tear fell from her eye. "It's so perfect here."

"We'll come here next year I promise." Toni stated comfortingly.

Cheryl shook her head. She would be gone by the end of summer. "Toni.. I need to tell you the truth. I'm not being fair to you.."

Toni looked at her worriedly. "What is it Cher?"

Tears streamed down Cheryl's face. "We need to stop whatever this is. I'll be gone by the end of the summer. This isn't fair to you.."

Toni's eyes widened. "Are you moving?" She whispered in response heartbrokenly. 

"M-my father has matched me with an alpha.. I'll be gone by the end of the summer." Cheryl responded softly tears streaming down her face.

"Is he good, gentle?" Toni had to know. She had to make sure that the girl was falling for was completely safe.

"Y-yup.." Cheryl replied lying through her teeth. She wanted to tell Toni how forceful he was, how bruising and punishing his kisses were, but she couldn't. If she told Toni the truth, Toni would try to get her to stay. And she couldn't….

The heartbreak that Toni felt caused her to be unable to look Cheryl in the eyes, to see how everything was a lie. "I-I'm happy for you."

"T-thank you." Cheryl murmured in response. Tears were streaming down her face. "I don't want this to change anything…"

Toni took a deep breath and finally looked Cheryl in the eyes. "It won't change anything. I promise. I'll still be here for you no matter what. I still want to be your friend." Even if it killed Toni on the inside, she would do anything she could to remain connected to Cheryl. It would be too painful to lose Cheryl completely.

Cheryl brought Toni into a large hug. "Thank you.. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me.." Cheryl admitted softly with a blush. She was fixated by Toni's lips. She wondered if they would be gentler, kinder than Nick's lips. Cheryl wondered if Toni's lips would actually make her feel something...

Toni finally looked into Cheryl's eyes seeing nothing but sincerity in her eyes. "I'll always be here for you no matter the distance." Toni stared at Cheryl's lips desperate to kiss them, but Cheryl was engaged. It wasn't right…

Before Cheryl could bring her lips to Toni's, the passenger car reached the ground. Cheryl quickly exited the car with Toni close behind.

"This has been one of the best days of my life." Cheryl admitted softly. 

"Mine too." Toni agreed grasping Cheryl's hand gently. "If you ever have trouble with that alpha of yours know that I'm always ready to kick some ass."

Cheryl giggled at Toni's serious expression. "I don't doubt that you would." Toni was so protective, the opposite of Nick's possessiveness. Her protectiveness was centered around Cheryl's wellbeing while Nick was only concerned with showing Cheryl that she was his. She wished she could be Toni's…

"I'll drive you back to your trailer before I head home." Cheryl stated as they began walking towards her car.

"Sounds like a plan. Remember to text me when you get home." Toni reminded her.

Cheryl nodded. "I will."

Both of them got into the car and Cheryl started the drive to Toni's trailer.

When Cheryl got to Toni's trailer, she got out of the car to say goodbye. "Bye TT." Cheryl murmured running up to Toni and bringing her into a hug. She didn't want to leave this moment.

"Bye Cher." Toni mumbled back in response. "Have a good night and remember to text me."

Cheryl nodded. "I will don't worry TT." 

Toni kissed Cheryl's forehead hoping that she didn't mind. "Want to meet again sometime soon?"

Cheryl blushed at the intimate contact. "Definitely, text me when you're available."

"Will do." Toni replied. 

"Bye.." Cheryl softly spoke hardly willing to leave Toni, but she had to. Otherwise she would get punished.

"Bye." Toni stated walking to her trailer not letting her eyes leave Cheryl.

Cheryl's eyes didn't leave Toni's until she pulled out of the trailer park. As soon as she was on the road, the dreamlike trance that she was in had been lifted. It was time to go back to her father and act like everything was perfectly fine when that was furthest from the truth.

Cheryl let out a soft sigh and grinned when she remembered the day she had with Toni. Everything was so perfect.. Toni made everything perfect.

While Cheryl would have to leave Toni in two months, she was determined to enjoy her last two months of freedom by Toni's side. She wasn't yet ready to say goodbye. 

Cheryl was determined to have the best two months of her life. _Even if the rest of her life killed her.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed the chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni and Cheryl meet again. Fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: abuse

It was July 15. About 6 weeks until Cheryl’s planned move to New York. It had been a couple weeks since the fair with Toni.

She made sure to text Toni daily; talking to her was always the highlight of Cheryl’s day. She had even been lucky enough to go out with Toni a couple more times. They usually hung out by Sweetwater River and went to Pops. Her time with Toni was getting better and better, it was the only time she felt truly happy. 

Meanwhile, Cheryl’s time with Nick was getting progressively worse. He was getting more handsy and forceful. If Cheryl did anything that was not to his liking, he would harshly grab her wrist and force her wherever he wanted her. Nick loved to down alcohol and force his tongue into Cheryl’s throat; making out with him was constant and Cheryl hated every second. 

Something else Cheryl hated was her daily contact from Nick. Since her father had given Nick her phone number, she couldn't avoid his messages. Nick loved to send a variety of provocative texts that Cheryl had to force herself to respond to. She knew that she had to appease Nick so she wouldn’t get hurt, it was easier that way. Luckily, he hasn’t asked her for nudes yet. She was dreading the day that he thought of that terrible idea.

Cheryl had just come home from a day with Toni. They had visited Sweetwater River and took a trip to Greendale to see a parade. The day had been perfect..

When Cheryl walked through the door, she froze when she saw her father standing a few feet away from the door glaring at her angrily.

“S-sir, what seems to be the matter?” She asked softly as she bowed her head down in respect.

“Where have you been going these past few weeks? And don’t lie to me this time!” Clifford growled out furiously. “I called the Coopers and they told me that they haven’t seen you in 6 months!”

“B-Betty and I m-meet up at Pop’s.” Cheryl stuttered out hoping that her father would buy the excuse.

“Bullshit.” Clifford snarled out. “I asked to speak to Betty and apparently, she hasn’t seen you either.”

Cheryl gulped. _She was screwed._ “S-sir…”

Clifford interrupted her with a harsh slap. “I let you live under this roof in exchange for following a few rules! I could have sent you out to the streets when you were born a useless omega, but like the gracious person I am, I let you live here.”

Cheryl held her left hand to her burning cheek. “I-I know sir.. I-I’m so lucky.”

“Where have you been going?” Clifford growled out intent on getting answers.

“I’ve just been hanging out at Sweetwater River.” Cheryl replied softly trying not to cry out in fear. “You told me that I had to be with someone if I wanted to go out..” 

“Well consider your right _revoked._ You are only to leave this house with me or Nick by your side for the rest of the summer.”

“No…” Cheryl whimpered out. _She couldn’t lose Toni this soon…._ “Please sir.. do whatever you want with me… just please don’t bar me from leaving the house…”

Clifford harshly grabbed Cheryl’s right wrist. “This decision is final. Understood? You lied to me. You have to suffer the consequences.”

“Yes sir…” Cheryl whimpered softly bowing her head down knowing what was about to come.

Her father gave Cheryl no room for mercy as he unrelentlessly unleashed a storm of pheromones on Cheryl’s senses causing her to immediately curl up onto the ground in agony.

“P-please s-stop…” Cheryl begged as tears poured out of her eyes. _Toni… she was never going to see Toni again…_ Cheryl let out a harsh sob as her father let out another wave of pheromones causing her to choke on the air surrounding her. “P-please..” Cheryl wheezed out desperately as her father left the room leaving her coughing on the floor.

As soon as Cheryl had the strength to stand up, she shakily walked upstairs to her room. The lingering emotional effects of the pheromones didn’t even burn her as much as the thought that continued bounce through her brain. 

When Cheryl got to her bedroom, she immediately flopped onto the bed sobbing onto her pillow. Cheryl took out her phone and bit her lip as she contemplated what she could possibly send Toni. She probably wouldn’t even believe her...

Cheryl: TT…

Toni: What is it Cher? Are you alright? Did you get home safely?

Cheryl: I’m fine TT… We just can’t go out again…

Toni’s heart stopped when she got Cheryl’s message. What did she mean that they couldn’t go out again? Was she restricting herself? Was she being forced to do this?

Toni: What do you mean Cher?

Cheryl: My father finally discovered that I was lying to him about my whereabouts. I’m not allowed to leave the house without Nick or my father by my side. I’m so sorry TT…

Toni’s heart broke for Cheryl. She was probably devastated right now, crying in her room and Toni could do nothing to help her feel better. Unless...

Toni: We’ll find a way Cheryl. I promise you.

Cheryl: TT, my father will kill me if I leave the house.

Toni: Then you won’t have to leave...

Cheryl: What do you mean?

Cheryl: TT… what are you planning?

Cheryl: Toni… please answer me…

Cheryl put down her phone with a huff of frustration and worry. What could Toni possibly have in mind? She hoped Toni wasn’t doing anything stupid..

Cheryl laid in bed for thirty minutes letting tears flow down as she thought about how her life was falling apart. She was nothing but a sexual plaything for Nick, a slave for her father, and now she couldn’t be anything to Toni, not even a friend..

As Cheryl continued to cry on her bed, she heard something hit her window. Cheryl sat up on her bed immediately. Was someone trying to break in?

Cheryl cautiously stepped out of her bed grabbing her pocket knife that she kept hidden under her pillow. She refused to die this way. When Cheryl was a foot away from the window, she quickly yanked the curtains open and peered outside. 

She saw no one on the walls or above the window sill. Cheryl then peered towards the ground and jumped back when she saw a jacketed figure on the lawn below. She couldn’t make out if she knew the figure due to the darkness.

Cheryl took a shaky breath before opening the window and calling out to the figure below. “Who’s there?” She asked in a loud, commanding voice that she didn’t even know she possessed. As soon as she yelled out the words, she realized that this was not the smartest idea.

The figure lowered their hood revealing long curly hair.

“Cheryl!” A familiar voice called up to her. “It’s me!”

“Toni?” Cheryl questioned as Toni nodded her head. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you.” Toni called up to Cheryl. 

Cheryl quickly ran to her bedroom door and put her ear against it. From the lack of noise, it seemed like her father couldn’t hear anything or he would have marched into her room already.

Cheryl rushed back to the window. “Would you be able to climb that tree to get to my window?” Cheryl asked with apology in her tone. “My father would be angry if he knew you were here.”

Toni gave Cheryl a thumbs up in response and started climbing the trunk of the tree next to Cheryl’s window.

As soon as Toni started to climb up the tree, Cheryl remembered the nasty bruise she had on her cheek. _Fuck._ She ran to the bathroom and hastily put some foundation over it. She then dimmed the lights in her room hoping that Toni would not be able to make out the bruise. Cheryl wiped the remaining tears off her face and then returned to the window waiting to help Toni inside.

When Toni reached her arm out, Cheryl gently grasped it and helped pull Toni through the window. Toni stumbled when her feet touched the ground nearly falling over, but Cheryl caught her before she hit the floor. Toni shakily got back on her feet steadying herself with Cheryl’s arms. 

“Hi..” Cheryl whispered glancing into Toni’s eyes.

“Hi Cher..” Toni murmured back softly. “How are you? As soon as you sent me that text, I told myself that I had to go check up on you.”

Toni was so sweet, so caring and Cheryl loved that about her, but that was going to get her hurt…. Cheryl would never forgive herself if Toni got hurt. “I’m fine..” Cheryl muttered looking at her feet. “I’m sorry to have worried you..”

Toni stepped closer to Cheryl causing her breath to hitch. “You don’t have to apologize for anything. I can’t help worrying because I care about you..”

Cheryl shook her head. “You shouldn’t have come here. If my father finds you…”

Toni gently lifted Cheryl’s head up. “I won’t let myself be caught. I promise.” Toni’s eyes suddenly widened as she noticed a smudge of makeup badly covering a dark spot on Cheryl’s cheek. _Had someone hit her?_

As soon as Cheryl saw that look of shock in Toni’s eyes, she bowed her head back down. Toni gently lifted her chin back up. “Cheryl, look at me..”

Cheryl, knowing that she shouldn’t disobey an alpha’s command, slowly glanced at Toni with tears welling up in her eyes.

Toni gently touched the bruise on Cheryl’s face. “What happened?” 

“I wasn’t paying attention and I rammed my cheek into a door.” Cheryl replied softly trying her best to convince Toni she was telling the truth.

Toni looked at her completely unconvinced. “Cheryl, I know the difference between accidental and purposeful injuries. Who hurt you?” The alpha in Toni wanted to _destroy_ whoever raised a hand to Cheryl. She was the most innocent and perfect omega that Toni had ever met. How could someone _hurt_ her?

“N-no o-one.” Cheryl replied shakily backing away from Toni. “I’m f-fine.”

Toni let out a sigh as she watched Cheryl back away from her. “Cheryl, I can help you. I can protect you.”

Cheryl shook her head. “No…. you c-can’t. Toni, you don’t understand.”

Toni took a step closer to Cheryl. "Then help me understand.."

“Cheryl!” Clifford called up from the stairs. “I need to talk to you!”

Cheryl tensed with a face full of fear. Toni watched Cheryl’s reaction with furrowed eyebrows. “Coming sir!” Cheryl called back to her father.

“Stay in the bathroom.” Cheryl whispered shakily to Toni. “He shouldn’t come into my room, but I need you to be hidden in case he does.”

Toni nodded going into the bathroom so she wouldn’t cause the poor omega anymore stress. When Cheryl hastily left the room, Toni stepped out of the bathroom and put her ear to the bedroom door.

“You have another date with Nick on Wednesday.” Clifford announced with a large smile on his face. You’ll be going to the premiere of the play _Stars in the Horizon._”

“Excellent sir, thank you.” Cheryl replied with her face bowed to the ground. Toni’s expression turned confused at the robotic quality of Cheryl’s voice.

“You’ll have to wear something extravagant, showy, something that will make it hard for Nick to keep his hands off of you.” Clifford stated firmly. “It’s evident that Nick wants you, but we need him to want you so much that he barely is able to control himself.” This last statement caused Toni to hold back a growl. Cheryl’s _own_ father was telling her this shit…

“Of course sir.” Cheryl replied meekly wishing for the floor to consume her.

“Also…” Clifford trailed off. “I might have to hire a makeup artist for you if that’s the amount of effort you put in your makeup..”

Cheryl shook her head. “I’ll do better next time. I promise.”

Clifford gave a curt nod. “Good. You’re dismissed.”

Toni waited for Cheryl to enter the room, forgetting that she was supposed to be hiding in the bathroom.

Cheryl gave a slight yelp when she opened the bedroom door startled at the sight of Toni waiting by the door. “Toni! I told you to wait in the bathroom...”

“Cheryl.. did your father do that to you?” Toni interrupted softly. When Toni first saw the bruise on Cheryl’s face, she thought it was either Nick or Cheryl’s father. However, the fact that her father showed more concern about Cheryl’s makeup rather than the fact that Cheryl was bruised… she was now almost positive it was him.

“W-what are y-you t-talking a-about?” Cheryl stuttered out. “Of course, my father didn’t do this to me..”

“Cheryl, you don’t have to lie to me..” Toni murmured softly glancing into the depths of Cheryl’s eyes. “I won’t judge you.”

Cheryl shook her head. “I’m not lying…”

“Cheryl, I know you’re lying.”

“I can’t tell you..” Cheryl whispered softly bowing her head down. “Please.. just let it go.” Cheryl closed her eyes hoping that Toni wouldn’t use her pheromones to force it out of her.

Toni took a step closer to Cheryl causing Cheryl to flinch back and let out a whimper of fear.

“Cheryl, I would never hurt you. I promise.” Toni stated gently. “I just want to help you…”

Cheryl shook her head. “You can’t help me Toni..” Cheryl continued to back up, desperately wanting to get away from this conversation.

Toni continued to step forward. “At least let me try..” Toni pleaded softly, wondering how she could get through to Cheryl.

Cheryl continued to shake her head and retreat until she backed up into a wall causing her to fall to the ground and curl into a ball. She hid her face in her arms and began to quietly sob. Why was she so weak? Why did Toni have to care so much? This friendship would only hurt Toni...

Toni knelt down to Cheryl and delicately took her in her arms. Cheryl rested her head on Toni’s neck sniffling as Toni brought her to the bed. Toni lifted the covers and put them around Cheryl.

“Thank you..” Cheryl softly stated as she curled up under the covers. Toni sat down next to her and began stroking her hair.

After a few minutes, Cheryl finally spoke. “You aren’t going to let it go, are you?”

Toni shook her head in response. “There’s no way I’m letting this go. I need to make sure you’re safe.” Toni replied gently. “I’d never forgive myself if something happened to you.”

Cheryl let out a soft sigh. “He.. only does it when I do something wrong. He doesn’t usually get physical..” That wasn’t technically a lie. He usually just overstimulated her with his pheromones..

Toni looked at Cheryl and gently grasped both of her hands. “Cher, it’s only going to get worse.. you need to get out of here.”

Cheryl shook her head. “I can’t Toni… I’ll be safe here I promise, but I can’t leave.”

“Why can’t you leave?” Toni asked softly.

_Because he would rather kill me than let me go._ “Because despite everything he’s done, he’s still my father.” Cheryl replied trying to sound as convincing as she could. “I need to take care of him. He can’t take care of himself on his own.” This part actually had some truth to it. Clifford Blossom was so used to having omegas take care of him that he probably couldn’t do anything himself.

Toni sighed not wanting to let Cheryl stay here, but knowing that she couldn’t force Cheryl to leave. “I won’t do anything, but I want to check on you nightly.”

“Toni… you don’t need to do that. I’m perfectly safe here.” Cheryl lied giving Toni a false smile. Toni couldn’t get too close. If her father found out about Toni’s existence, she could get hurt. Cheryl wouldn’t let her get caught in the crossfires of her life.

“Just humor me please..” Toni pleaded softly. “I lost my mother to domestic abuse. I refuse to lose you too..” If Toni couldn’t get Cheryl out of this household, she was going to make sure Cheryl was safe. She couldn’t let Cheryl go down the same downward spiral that her mother faced.

Cheryl’s eyes widened. “I’m so sorry Toni.. I didn’t know.”

Toni gave Cheryl a small smile. “It’s okay Cheryl.. but please.. let me do this…”

Cheryl gave a soft sigh. For Toni’s sake, Cheryl would do anything… even if this got her in trouble. She would take the fall for it. “I’ll unlock the window every night..”

Toni pulled Cheryl into a large hug. “Thank you… thank you…” It was okay now… she could protect Cheryl.. make sure she was safe..

“It’s no big deal…” Cheryl mumbled looking down as Toni hugged her. It felt strangely.. Nice. Was all physical comfort this nice? Cheryl had the urge to bury herself in Toni’s arms and soak it all in while she could. She hadn’t been given a real hug from her father in 10 years and she doubted that her father would try to change that anytime soon.

“I probably should head out soon…” Toni said reluctantly, but Cheryl needed her sleep and Toni wasn’t going to take away from that. “Your father won’t bother you for the rest of the night, correct?” 

Cheryl shook her head. “He won’t see me until the morning.” She started playing with her hands anxiously. She didn’t want to be alone, but at the same time, she couldn’t ask Toni to stay. It was too dangerous, too selfish. Toni could get hurt. She could get hurt. But at the same time, Cheryl craved to be held, to be cared for. _Didn’t she deserve that for at least one night?_

“TT…?” Cheryl stated quietly.

“Yea Cher?” Toni responded as she stood up and kneeled down next to Cheryl’s bed.

“C-can you s-stay here tonight? Y-you’d h-have to leave b-before 8 so I understand i-if you d-don’t w-want to..b-”

“I’d love to.” Toni responded with a large smile. It made her so happy that Cheryl trusted her this much. “I’ll sleep on the floor next to your bed. You won’t even hear me in the morning…”

Cheryl shook her head. “I refuse. Sleep on the bed with me.. I don’t mind.” Cheryl was definitely a bit nervous about sharing the bed with Toni, but it wasn’t because she didn’t trust her. Toni was the definition of a perfect alpha. Cheryl was just scared to embarrass herself knowing that she was a clingy sleeper from her nights with Jason.

“If you’re comfortable…” Toni said wanting to make sure that Cheryl was completely fine with it.

“It’s totally fine.” Cheryl said as she scooted over to the other side of the bed to give Toni some room. “Come here.”

Toni got onto the bed slowly watching Cheryl to make sure she wouldn’t change her mind. Cheryl lifted the covers and put them over Toni. She then turned around and grabbed her phone off the bedside table.

Toni put her head on the pillow staring at Cheryl longingly as Cheryl quickly checked the time on her phone.

Cheryl turned around and blushed when she noticed that Toni was staring at her. “Good night Toni.” Cheryl whispered lying down on the bed.

“Good night Cher.” Toni replied softly giving Cheryl a small smile.

Cheryl closed her eyes, but found herself unable to fall asleep after 20 minutes. Toni was having the same problem, but did not want to bother Cheryl in case she was asleep.

“TT?” Cheryl whispered into the darkness.

“Yea?” Toni responded softly.

“C-can I c-come closer?” Cheryl asked nervously. “I can’t fall asleep.”

“Come here..” Toni murmured in response opening her arms. Cheryl quickly scooted into Toni’s warm embrace resting her head on Toni’s chest and wrapping her arms around Toni’s torso.

“How are you so warm?” Cheryl found herself asking without thinking. When Cheryl realized what she had asked, she immediately chastised herself. _What a stupid question._ She tensed up and started to apologize.

“I don’t know.” Toni responded amused by Cheryl’s question. “I’m glad you find me comfortable."

_Very._ Cheryl thought to herself as she relaxed into Toni’s embrace. “TT?”

“Yes Cher?” Toni responded looking down at the girl in her arms. 

“Why are you doing this? Do you pity me?” Cheryl asked softly wanting to know yet scared of the answer.

“I don’t pity you at all Cheryl. You happen to be one of the strongest people I know.” Toni stated gently. “I admire you.”

“You shouldn’t..” Cheryl muttered under her breath.

“You’ve managed to stay kind and gentle in a world designed to make omegas lose themselves completely.” Toni stated looking down at Cheryl with admiration. “You’ve managed to move past your fear of alphas and continue to let me into your life. How could I not admire you?”

Cheryl blushed hiding her head in Toni’s chest. Toni kissed the top of Cheryl’s head hoping it wasn’t too much.

“Full disclosure..” Cheryl said as she lifted her head from Toni’s chest. “You’re the only real friend I have.”

If it was possible, Toni’s heart softened even more for the omega. “I hope you know that I won’t ever let you down.”

Cheryl nodded slowly. “I know.” She gently placed her head on Toni’s chest and let out a content sigh. She should've been scared of the future, of all the risks this friendship had. She should have been terrified of the dangerous feelings growing in her heart. But Cheryl let herself forget it all, closing her eyes allowing sleep to whisk her away. 

Toni soon followed suit. For the first time in a while, Toni was happy and content. It was all because of the omega in her arms.

~

“Sir!” A guard ran into Clifford’s office where Clifford was busy typing away on his computer. “We caught someone sneaking to the house on our surveillance footage.” 

Clifford immediately stood up. “What? How was this person not apprehended?”

“We caught Donald sleeping on the job, sir.” The guard responded. “We fired him on the spot and we promise it won’t happen again.”

“Good.” Clifford replied stiffly. “Did you catch the person?”

The guard shook his head. “We weren’t able to catch them in time, but according to the security in the house, all of the windows were locked and no unusual noise was detected in the house.”

Clifford nodded. “I want hidden cameras placed at every angle of the house so no one can enter or exit. I trust that this won’t happen again.” Clifford looked at the guard with contempt in his eyes.

The guard quickly nodded his head. “Of course, sir. It definitely won’t.” The guard quickly exited the room with his head bowed down.

Clifford turned back to his computer and looked over the email he drafted.

**Dear Hiram Lodge,**

**Operation Southside is now afoot. **

**All necessary precautions have been taken.**

**Prepare for mayhem.**

**Clifford Blossom**

Clifford smiled and sent the email. _Perfect._

It was all coming together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed reading it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll really be happy after this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: suicidal thoughts

Cheryl woke up alone to her disappointment. It had been this way for the past 3 days. Toni would come at night and leave early in the morning. Cheryl loved falling asleep in Toni's arms; she just wished that she was also able to wake up in them too. 

Cheryl slowly got up from her bed and sprayed the bed with distinct perfume. She then went to her bathroom and took a shower. This had been her routine every morning since Toni started sleeping over. If her father caught even a whiff of Toni, there would be hell to pay.

After her shower, Cheryl dried her hair and put on a red sundress. She then applied makeup so she would look presentable to her father.

"Good morning sir." Cheryl said to her father as she entered the dining room. She walked to the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast for the two of them.

"Cheryl!" Her father called out from the dining room. “Come here for a second!”

Cheryl held in the sheer panic she felt. Did her father know about Toni? “Of course sir.” Cheryl walked out and stood next to her father.

“Apparently, someone had managed to sneak onto Thornhill’s grounds due to the incompetence of some of our guards.” Cheryl gulped. _They had spotted Toni?_ God, Toni was getting in too deep…

“ Because of this, I’ve decided to put up cameras all over the yard. They’ll be activated tonight.” Clifford said firmly. _Tonight?_ God, now she’d really be losing Toni…

“I’m telling you this because these cameras aren’t going to only be used to track intruders. I will be alerted if you try to go off the premises without my permission.” Clifford said firmly and threateningly.

“If you even try, you _will_ be punished. Understood?” Clifford added staring daggers at Cheryl as he released some threatening pheromones in the air.

“U-understood, s-sir..” Cheryl shakily replied becoming faint from the pheromones he dispensed into the air.

“Good, you’re dismissed. Finish up breakfast.” Clifford stated turning back to the newspaper in his hand.

After fifteen minutes, Cheryl served her father freshly squeezed orange juice and his omelet. Clifford just nodded his thanks as Cheryl went back to the kitchen and picked up her food so she could take it to her room.

Cheryl slowly ate her food as she stared at her phone. _She needed to do this. Break this off for good._ Cheryl quickly typed a message and turned off her ringer so she wouldn’t be able to hear it if Toni responded.

Cheryl: We can’t do this anymore Toni. I’m sorry. Don’t come here tonight. My window will be locked.

Cheryl buried her face into her pillow and started to cry. She knew this was necessary. Her father couldn’t catch Toni. Cheryl wouldn’t be able to bear it. Why did it have to hurt this much?

~

Toni was at the White Wyrm when she got Cheryl’s message. As soon as she read it, she desperately sent Cheryl a reply. Cheryl couldn’t cut her off. Not after everything...

Toni: Cheryl, what happened? At least tell me if you’re in danger..

Toni: Please answer me.

Toni: Cher, I need to know you’re okay..

Toni: Cheryl, if you don’t answer me, I’m coming over.

Cheryl bit her lip when she realized that she forgot to turn off vibrate on her phone. As she grabbed her phone to turn off the constant buzzing, she noticed Toni’s last text.

Cheryl: Please don’t… My father installed security cameras. Apparently, some guards saw you.

As Toni was getting on her motorcycle, she received Cheryl’s text. _So that’s why…._

Toni: I’ll find a way. Are the cameras currently on?

Cheryl: My father said they wouldn’t turn on until tonight, but please don’t come over… it’s too risky.

Toni: Can I at least call you?

Cheryl knew that she shouldn’t let Toni anywhere near her right now. It was too risky for her

Cheryl: Toni.. it would be better if you didn’t. The more you contact me, the more danger you’ll be in. My father is adamant about me marrying Nick and if he learns of your existence, he could hurt you... You’re already in too deep. It’s better that we just cut bait.

Toni didn’t hesitate to call Cheryl after she got that message. She wouldn’t let Cheryl get away from her that easily.

Cheryl saw Toni’s number calling her and let out a sigh before blocking her number. She had to do this. It was the only way. The only way to keep Toni safe.

Toni’s call went straight to voicemail. She tried again and after one ring, she got diverted to voicemail. Goddamn it! Cheryl blocked her. There was no way that she wasn’t going over now.

Meanwhile Cheryl was on her bed hugging her knees close trying to get rid of all of the troubling thoughts in her brain.

_You didn’t deserve Toni anyway. This was for the best._

_Nick will treat you how you deserve to be treated._

_You’re a lousy omega. Why would anyone want you?_

Tears fell down Cheryl’s face. Why was she even trying anymore? She looked at her pillow with the pocket knife underneath. _Wouldn’t it just be easier that way? If she was gone?_

Cheryl was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock on the window. Cheryl's eyes widened when she saw Toni waving at her awkwardly asking to be let in.

She shook her head nervously. Toni couldn't be let inside. Her father could hear the commotion and Toni could get in trouble, Cheryl refused to let Toni get deeper into this.

Toni let out a sigh of frustration. Cheryl was really adamant about their friendship ending. Toni couldn't let that happen. She hadn't felt this strongly for someone.. ever. She refused to let Cheryl slip through her fingers. Especially since all of the signs were suggesting that Cheryl liked her back.

Cheryl's heart warmed at Toni's determination. She never had someone who fought so hard for her… it was a shame that it had to end here.

Toni pulled out a slip of paper from her pocket where she had written down key points to discuss during the serpent meeting. She turned the paper around and grabbed a pen from her pocket. Toni quickly wrote something down, scribbling hard to make the words easily readable. After she was done writing, she put the paper against the window.

Cheryl raised an eyebrow at Toni's actions and slowly walked up to the window to read what the paper against the window said.

**I promise that I'll leave you alone only if you open the window and let me talk to you.**

Cheryl looked at Toni's eyes and saw nothing but honesty in them. She let out a soft sigh before quietly opening the window.

"We have to be quiet." Cheryl whispered to Toni. "My father is still here."

Toni nodded. With Cheryl's help, she managed to get into the bedroom quietly. After Toni was inside the room, Cheryl led her to the bed so she could sit. 

"Cheryl!" Her father yelled up from the ground level of the mansion.

"Yes sir!" Cheryl called back nervously. She quickly signalled for Toni to hide herself behind the bed in case her father came into her room.

"I'm heading out to meet a couple of business partners! I'll be back by 7. I expect dinner to be ready by the time I get back!"

"Of course sir!" Cheryl called back breathing out a sigh of relief as she heard the door slam. She was pleased that she got the house to herself for the rest of the day.

"We can talk normally now." Cheryl stated as she reached her hand out and helped Toni get out of her hiding spot.

"Thanks." Toni replied as she situated herself on the bed, only a foot away from Cheryl. She began thinking of things that she could possibly say to change Cheryl's mind. But how could she change the mind of a girl who seemed so scared of every negative outcome?

"Cher…" Toni began. "I know you're scared of what could happen to me and you, but I want you to know that I would never let anything bad happen to you."

Cheryl shook her head. "You can't promise that Toni." She couldn't mean that. No one ever meant it when they said it.

Toni gently grasped Cheryl's hands. "I can and I will. Cher, you're one of the most important people in my life. I'd never dream of letting harm come your way."

Cheryl felt her eyes watering. "I'm not worth that Toni. I'm not important. I'm so much less than you…" Cheryl bowed her head as the tears flowed from her eyes. She really wasn't worth this alpha's care. She was the lowest of the low.

Toni's heart tightened seeing Cheryl in tears. "Come here Cher.." Toni opened her arms causing Cheryl to throw herself into Toni's embrace. 

Cheryl sobbed into Toni's neck wishing that she wasn't such a blubbering mess, an incompetent omega, an absolute idiot. 

How could she let Toni get this close knowing what alphas do to vulnerable omegas? That was simple. Toni wasn't like most alphas. She was good, kind, caring, and so much more. How could she let herself indulge in all of Toni's goodness when she belonged to another? That wasn't fair. To Toni or herself.

Cheryl began to scoot away from Toni's calming embrace. "T-this c-can't go on T-toni."

"Why not?" Toni asked softly, slightly hurt that Cheryl rejected her comfort.

"B-because t-this isn't f-fair to you.." Cheryl mumbled with downcast eyes.

"Why isn't our friendship fair?" Toni asked with confusion laced in her voice.

"I'm constantly putting you in danger Toni!" Cheryl exclaimed trying to keep calm. "My father could hurt you if he learns of your existence and I can't let you get hurt!"

"That was always a risk." Toni stated gently grasping Cheryl's hands once again. "I knew it was a risk and still I fought for our friendship. We can make it work! I'll keep finding ways."

Cheryl shook her head. "I'm not worth that effort Toni. Your _safety_ isn't worth it." She argued back hoping that Toni would stop fighting for this. Cheryl knew that she didn't have much fight left in herself.

"I care so much about you Cheryl.. I refuse to leave you trapped in this house alone.."

"I can't let you stay in this toxic friendship Toni!" Cheryl exclaimed with frustration.

Toni looked at Cheryl with confusion. "How is our friendship toxic?"

Cheryl let out a shaky sigh. "You put your everything into making this work, but I keep ruining everything. I keep getting in trouble, burdening you everytime." Cheryl shook her head. "I can't let you keep getting stuck in my mess. It isn't fair."

"Cheryl, you aren't a burden. I want to be in your life!" Toni exclaimed getting more and more desperate to fix this.

"I want that too Toni, but I don't think this can work anymore.." Cheryl stated softly with tears flowing down her cheeks with her head bowed down. "Please let this go.."

Toni shook her head. "I can't."

"You can Toni… and you need to. Please leave.."

"I did promise I'd leave, and I will, but before I do, please let me say one more thing.."

"What?" Cheryl whispered out still looking at her hands.

"I…" 

Toni didn't know how to say it, how to express it, how to show Cheryl she meant it. 

She was never good with words. Toni always hated when she had to speak out in class. She used to get laughed at due to the stutter she had as a child. Toni never was able to express herself well even now. She didn't want to make the situation worse, make Cheryl think that she didn't care when she cared so much.

Toni lifted Cheryl's chin gently looking at Cheryl with all of the love and admiration she felt for this girl hoping that would express the message for her. _Please understand.._

Cheryl looked back at Toni with nothing but confusion.

Toni let out a sigh. She didn't get it.

"Is this a j-"

Toni cut Cheryl off with her lips. She delicately danced hers across the surface of Cheryl's lips putting all of the passion she felt for Cheryl in her movements. Cheryl whimpered in response to the unexpected kiss placing her hands on Toni's cheeks.

To say this kiss was a surprise would be an understatement. To say Cheryl disliked the kiss would be a downright lie. 

Their kiss was _electric._. Cheryl felt the tingling of sparks as soon as Toni's lips touched hers. Their hands wandered each other's bodies, exploring, wanting to know every secret crevice. It was nothing, but passion, care, and even a hint of lust.

It was nothing like Nick's possessive, bruising kisses, which often left Cheryl feeling nothing but revulsion. 

This kiss was tender, sweet and everything that both of them had ever wanted in a kiss.

They were both in a daze when their lips broke away, wondering if that had really happened. 

It seemed like nothing but a lovely dream.

Cheryl looked back at Toni with shock. _Did she feel it too?_

Toni got out of her daze rather quickly when Cheryl’s lips left hers. _God, what had she done?_

“Cheryl I-”

“Do you really feel that way?” Cheryl asked softly still in shock over the kiss. The passion she felt in that kiss….. She never had anyone feel anything but lust for her.

“With everything in me.” Toni replied automatically.

Cheryl’s heart was beating out of her chest. This was everything she ever wanted, someone who cared… but she was also petrified. What if her father found out?

“I want this…” Cheryl whispered softly. “With everything in me but.. I can’t…”

Toni brushed a piece of hair out of Cheryl’s face “You shouldn’t force yourself to be in a relationship that is completely your father’s choice. Unless you actually like Nick…”

Cheryl automatically shook her head. She didn’t want Toni to get the wrong idea. “That’s not the case at all. It’s just my father needs this marriage. He won’t let me be with anyone else.”

Toni stroked Cheryl’s arm gently. “You shouldn’t have to settle for what your father wants. You should get the choice.”

“Omegas don’t get that choice.” Cheryl whispered back looking at Toni with sadness. 

“Alpha, beta, or omega, we all should have the right to choose.” Toni softly replied looking at Cheryl fondly.

“Omegas don’t have that right Toni.” Cheryl stated with sadness in her tone. “My father is legally able to marry me off. I can’t control that…”

Toni let out a soft sigh. She did not know if Cheryl would be open to doing this, but she hoped that Cheryl would be. “If we prove your father is unfit, we can emancipate you…”

Cheryl looked at the ground with shame. “What’s emancipation?” She asked with embarrassment. 

“It’s a process that will get you legally separated from your father.” Toni explained gently. “He wouldn’t have control over you anymore.”

A glimmer of hope entered Cheryl’s eyes. “Really?”

Toni almost awed at the pure hope in Cheryl’s eyes. She was so perfect; Toni just wanted to protect her from the world. “Really.”

Cheryl was still petrified of what her father could do to her, but she wanted to give this a try. Even if she was forced to marry Nick in the end, she wanted to experience this. She wanted to try to be free. “I want to try this… but I don’t think I’m ready to stand up to my father yet..” Cheryl bowed her head down. “I’m sorry..”

Toni gently wrapped Cheryl in her arms. “It’s okay. I totally understand. This can be our little secret for now.”

Cheryl glanced up at Toni in surprise. “You’d do that? But alphas are incredibly possessive… wouldn’t this just hurt you?” She didn’t want Toni to suffer on her account. Toni’s alpha would be incredibly pissed every time she smelled Nick’s scent on her. Toni’s alpha would want to prove that Cheryl was hers.

Toni gave Cheryl a reassuring smile. “I’ll be fine don’t worry Cher… I can control the alpha within me.”

“You shouldn’t have to.” Cheryl whispered back. She was taught that it was painful for alphas to hold back their urges. That’s why they always acted so uninhibited. She didn’t want Toni to be in pain….

“Don’t worry about me Cher. Okay?” Toni softly replied releasing calming pheromones into the air. She didn’t want Cheryl stressing about this. She would be fine waiting until Cheryl was ready.

Cheryl snuggled more into Toni’s embrace. “You smell so nice..”

“Thank you baby.” Toni replied kissing Cheryl’s forehead.

Cheryl looked at Toni with a wide smile. “I like that.”

“Like what?”

“Being called baby..” Cheryl murmured in response as she relaxed her head on Toni’s chest. “It makes me feel wanted.”

“Believe me baby…” Toni stated softly. “I’ve wanted to be close to you ever since I saw you by the riverside.”

Cheryl’s mind flashed back to the riverbank. She remembered standing on that riverbank planning to drown herself in the river just like her brother had a few months before. For the first time in a while, Cheryl didn’t wish she had drowned that day. If she had died, she wouldn’t have met Toni, the alpha who allowed her to experience magical, euphoric joy. The alpha who gave her hope for her future. _Toni wanted her…._

“I can’t say the same…” Cheryl replied dropping her head down hoping Toni wouldn’t be mad. She wanted to be honest, but she hoped it wouldn’t be at the cost of Toni. “I was scared when I first saw you. I’ve always been afraid of alphas. Their ability to control me scares me.”

Toni nodded understandingly lifting Cheryl’s head up. “It’s okay Cher. I understand, but please know that I would never use my pheromones against you. I would never force you to do anything.”

Cheryl looked into Toni’s eyes. She saw nothing but sincerity in them. “I believe you Toni. From our first conversation by the river, I saw genuinity. It just took me a little while to accept that it was real..”

Toni gently placed a hair behind Cheryl’s ear. “I will never give you any reason to doubt me. Just please don’t shut me out again…” Toni pleaded softly. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle it if I lose you completely.”

Cheryl nodded. “I promise I won’t.”

Toni laid down on the bed with Cheryl still in her embrace. “My omega…” She whispered gleefully still unable to believe that this was really happening.

Cheryl grinned as she nuzzled her head in Toni’s neck. It felt so good to be wanted…

“We’ll get through everything together.” Toni promised softly rubbing Cheryl’s back to relax her omega.

_Together…_ Cheryl really liked the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoy this one! Leave a comment and a kudos if you did!
> 
> I struggled a bit writing this so I hope that it met your expectations!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl goes out with Nick again. Toni and Cheryl meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: suicidal thoughts, unwanted touching

Cheryl woke up and whimpered when she didn’t feel Toni’s warm body wrapped around hers. She then sat up in panic as her brain became more aware. _Did Toni get caught? Was she in trouble?_ She then talked herself out of that thought. _That’s impossible. My father would have come into the room screaming if he knew what was going on.._

Cheryl then noticed a piece of paper on her bedside table. She picked it up and started to read.

**Cher,**

**First off, sorry for leaving without telling you goodbye. **

**I didn’t want to wake you up this morning because you looked so peaceful. While you slept, I decided to figure out how to leave without alerting the security system.**

**I enjoyed last night so much and I hope to see you again soon.**

**Love,  
Toni**

Cheryl held the paper to her chest and let out a happy sigh as she flopped onto her bed. She took her phone out of its charger and sent a text to Toni.

Cheryl: I missed you this morning.

Toni: Sorry baby❤️ I had to leave before your father discovered me in your room.

Cheryl bit her lip with glee at Toni’s reply. She called her baby again.

Cheryl: It’s fine I just miss you❤️

Toni: I miss you too princess, but hopefully I’ll see you later..

Cheryl let out a sad sigh before answering Toni’s text. She hoped that Toni wouldn’t get angry.

Cheryl: My father arranged for me to go out with Nick. I’m sorry….

Toni’s heart dropped when she saw that. The fact that Cheryl was still going out with Nick filled her alpha with rage, but she had to control herself. Cheryl was scared and rightly so; she had been taught to listen to alphas without question. Toni just hoped that she could show Cheryl that she shouldn’t be under the control of anyone.

Toni: That’s fine. Don’t worry about it. Maybe tomorrow?

Cheryl let out a sigh of relief.

Cheryl: Tomorrow sounds perfect.

Toni: Can’t wait ❤️

Cheryl got out of bed and started to prepare for her day with Nick. She was dreading this with everything in her, but she had to. Cheryl couldn’t make Nick hate her. Her father would kill her..

Cheryl put on a black shirt, a red plaid skirt, black tights, and a pair of designer combat boots. She applied makeup and brushed her hair.

As she walked down the stairs, her father walked into the hallway from the lounge.

“You look stunning my dear daughter.” Clifford remarked as he watched his daughter descend from the stairs.

“Thank you sir.” Cheryl replied as she got to the bottom of the steps with her head bent down in respect.

Clifford nodded and lifted his daughter’s chin up. “Your makeup looks a lot less sloppy today.”

“I’m glad that it pleases you sir.” Cheryl stated softly keeping her eyes down as her father released her chin.

“Nick shall arrive in 5 minutes and he will take you out to wherever his heart desires. I don’t care if you hate your day with Nick. You will act like you are enjoying it, understood?” Clifford responded firmly letting out some threatening pheromones to hint at the consequences if Cheryl disobeyed.

“Yes sir.” Cheryl meekly replied as she waited with her father for Nick’s arrival.

After four minutes of waiting, the doorbell rang. Clifford answered the door with Cheryl following him closely behind.

“Hello Nick! Great to see you!” Clifford said with a broad smile as Cheryl kept her head bowed and eyes fixated on the ground. She was dreading this day with every fiber of her being, but she had to stay obedient and subdued. Those were the qualities of a perfect omega, her father always said.

“Great to see you too, Mr Blossom.” Nick replied with a grin. He then turned his attention to Cheryl. “Looking gorgeous as always, Cheryl.”

“Thank you Nick.” Cheryl said softly keeping her eyes fixed to the ground as she walked closer to Nick.

Nick grabbed Cheryl’s hand and kissed it while Cheryl held back a shudder of disgust. She wished that Toni was here…

Nick grasped Cheryl’s hand harshly causing her to wince. “We’ll be on our way now Mr. Blossom. I’ll bring her back at 3.” _3??? How was she going to survive 5 hours with him?_

“Sounds perfect Nick.” Clifford replied with his large smile still in place. “Have a great day you two!”

“We will sir!” Nick called back as he led Cheryl to his car.

Cheryl got into the passenger seat as Nick got into the driver's seat.

"At first I was thinking we could go to my house and have some fun…" Nick said with a smirk placing his hand on Cheryl's thigh. She automatically tensed up, closing her eyes and holding in her whimpers of fear.

"But then.." Nick continued taking his hand off of Cheryl's thigh. "I decided that it would be more fun to show you off to some more of my colleagues. So we're going to hang out at my friend's bar for a while."

Cheryl let out a soft sigh of relief at Nick's statement. She didn't want to ever be alone with Nick at his house. Who knows what he would do with her…

"But if I get bored.." Nick trailed off. "My house is always an option. I'd love to show you around…"

Cheryl continued to stay silent knowing that she wouldn't be able to say anything that Nick would be pleased to hear. She knew that she'd rather die than let Nick take her back there. _Please be satisfied with your friends' company…_

Nick drove for a few minutes arriving at a bar called La Taverne du Porc. Nick got out of the car and went to Cheryl's side grabbing her hand tightly. 

As they walked into the bar, they were greeted by drunken shouts of Nick's name. Nick waved back with a large smile.

He dragged Cheryl over to their table and pulled her into his lap. Cheryl tensed up and bowed her head down. She was afraid of doing something that would upset Nick.

“This is my girl, Cheryl.” Nick stated proudly.

“She’s a hot one.” A blonde alpha replied with a smirk staring at Cheryl with nothing at lust. Cheryl held down a whimper at how exposed she felt.

“I know.” Nick said with a grin. “I can’t wait to have her in my bed. She’ll be screaming in seconds.

Cheryl’s heart dropped with those words. _He didn’t mean today… right? He couldn’t…_

The guys began to burst out laughing and began talking about other subjects such as sports, models, and business.

Cheryl just kept her head down trying to control her breathing as Nick began rubbing and squeezing her ass cheek. She wanted to jump off his lap and tell him to never touch her again, but her father would kill her. 

_Suck it up, Cheryl. You have less than 5 hours left. Just think about Toni…_

Toni. Cheryl’s heart fluttered at the thought of her actual alpha. She was so kind and caring, and she put no pressure on Cheryl. Toni always told Cheryl that they would go at her pace, which deeply touched Cheryl’s heart as she never got to choose.

Cheryl’s happy, dreamlike state was broken when she felt Nick squeeze her asscheek again. Cheryl just took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _She’s fine….._

Cheryl didn’t know why Nick’s touches were affecting her so much today. Maybe it was because she didn’t want to go back to Nick’s roughness after her night with Toni. It was definitely difficult. Toni made everything seem so perfect and Nick just made her afraid.

_Afraid of being hurt…_

“Babe?” Nick’s voice brought Cheryl out of her thoughts.

“Yes?” Cheryl quietly replied with her head bowed down.

“Me and the guys are going to have a serious chat. One that you shouldn’t concern your pretty little mind with.” Nick said kissing Cheryl’s forehead causing Cheryl to hold back her disgust. “Why don’t you go sit with their omegas? You’ll probably find their conversation about fashion far more enjoyable.”

Cheryl suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at Nick’s blatant insult. “Of course.” Cheryl quietly responded getting up from her seat and moving over to the other omegas. All of them stared at Cheryl with silence when she scooted over to their table. 

There were three other omegas. One had dark skin and gorgeous thick black hair; she seemed to be observing Cheryl very carefully. Another had long brunette hair with tan skin; she welcomed Cheryl with a large smile. The third had skin as pale as Cheryl’s and blonde hair; she scoffed as Cheryl sat at their table and rolled her eyes.

The silence was quickly broken. “Well, you’re a pretty one.” A brunette omega remarked.

“Thank you.” Cheryl murmured softly with a small smile.

“Yeah, it was sort of obvious from how all of the guys were fawning over her.” The blonde one rudely stated as she crossed her arms and refused to look Cheryl’s way. 

Cheryl bit her lip and looked down not knowing how to respond to that comment.

The dark skinned girl nudged the blonde harshly. “Why would you say something like that?” She asked the other girl angrily.

The blonde girl gave a large shrug turning away from Cheryl completely.

Cheryl’s eyes widened at those comments. Everywhere she went, all omegas had been nice and kind. She had never met an omega who was rude. This girl seemed to ignore all of the unity that was taught by omegas who knew that they were stuck in this situation together.

The brunette girl rolled her eyes at the blonde girl’s antics. “Sorry about her. She’s always like that. Let me introduce myself. I’m Ainsley.” She said with a large grin directed at Cheryl.

“I’m Bailey.” The dark skinned girl stated with a shy wave. “The annoying one over there is Cassie.” She continued with an eye roll.

Cassie gave a fake smile.

“Your name is Cheryl, right?” Ainsley checked with a large smile.

Cheryl nodded. “That’s correct.”

“It’s nice to meet you!” Ainsley said cheerily. “We hardly get to see any new faces..”

“Tell me about it.” Bailey said with an eye roll. “When you’re stuck in the house all day, it’s sort of hard to meet new people.”

Cheryl’s eyes widened. “Do alphas really lock you in the house all day?”

They all nodded. “They say it’s so we don’t do anything wrong, but I think it’s really because they believe that we’ll leave them if we get the chance.” Ainsley replied with a large smirk causing Cheryl to giggle.

“Ainsley!” A blonde alpha yelled back at Ainsley as he overheard her comment.

“What? It’s totally true!” Ainsley called back causing Cheryl’s jaw to drop in shock. She had never seen any omega stand up to an alpha like that.

The blonde alpha growled in response, but did nothing to reprimand her.

“How did you do that?” Cheryl whispered quietly.

“Do what?” Ainsley asked in response.

“Get him to drop it.” Cheryl stated in awe.

“I didn’t.” Ainsley said as she looked back at her alpha.

“What do you mean? He didn’t do anything.” Cheryl said with confusion in her tone.

“He’ll do something later.” Ainsley replied with a sigh.

Cheryl’s eyes widened. “Is that how it works?”

Ainsley shrugged. “Usually. While public submission or humiliation is particularly effective, they can do worse things in private.”

Cheryl bit her lip in nervousness. That would be her soon. Except, she wouldn’t be even close to as brave as Ainsley. She’d just cower with every mistake and hope Nick doesn’t hurt her too badly. She wasn’t brave or strong. Cheryl was just weak, but she wished she was strong.

“What causes you to stand up to him?” Cheryl asked curiously.

“My conscience.” Ainsley replied softly. “I can’t live with the idea that I let him control me. By fighting back, it makes me feel like I’ve got some control back.”

Cheryl nodded scared of voicing her admiration when Nick would probably be eavesdropping.

The rest of their conversation went smoothly. Cheryl liked these omegas for the most part. Cassie even added things to the conversation showing that she wasn't totally stuck-up.

"Cheryl!" Nick called out causing Cheryl to turn her head and bow it down. "It's time for us to leave."

Cheryl nodded quickly checking her phone as she stood up. _Fuck… it was only 2:00…_ Cheryl quickly hid her fear and walked up to Nick’s side.

Nick tightly grabbed Cheryl’s hand. “It was great seeing you gentlemen. Why don’t we plan on meeting here at the same time next week?”

The other alphas nodded in agreement. “Sounds good Nick.” The blonde alpha replied.

“Bye Cheryl!” Ainsley called out with a large smile. “You’ve got my number if you need anything!”

Cheryl grinned back at her. She really liked Ainsley; she hoped that Nick would visit these friends more often.

The blonde alpha sent Ainsley a glare of annoyance, which she responded to with an eye roll.

Nick led Cheryl out the door. “Did you really take Ainsley’s number?”

Cheryl nodded as she kept her head down. “Yes sir I did.” She hoped that didn’t anger him. The last thing Cheryl wanted was to be punished by Nick.

“Her alpha, Parker is a close friend of mine, but his choice of omega… is questionable. She’s too reckless and challenging. She isn’t a proper omega like you. You know what… delete her number.” Nick stated challengingly.

Cheryl looked bewildered. “What?” She repeated softly not quite believing what she heard. 

“Delete her number now or you’ll be punished..” Nick repeated with a growl. “I want to see you do it.”

“Okay…” Cheryl whispered pulling out her phone and going to contacts. She found Ainsley’s contact and deleted the number.

“Good girl…” Nick purred putting his hand on Cheryl’s shoulder. Cheryl held back a shiver of disgust. _Please get away from me…._

“We’re going to visit my house before I take you back home.” Nick declared as he led Cheryl to his car.” 

Cheryl nodded quietly and sat in the passenger seat, putting her head against the window.

Nick drove to his house in under five minutes to Cheryl’s displeasure. 

As Cheryl got out of the passenger seat, Nick grabbed her hand and forced her by his side. “We’re going straight to my room.” Nick stated with a smug smirk on his face as he led Cheryl to the door.

“Okay..” Cheryl murmured in response keeping her head bowed down as she followed Nick into his house. She didn’t even take a minute to look around the glamorous mansion. Her fear was so palpable that she was unable to take her eyes off the floor.

Cheryl let Nick lead her up the stairs and into his room.

“Sit on the bed.” Nick instructed firmly as he let go of her hand.

Cheryl immediately walked over to the bed and sat down keeping her eyes on the floor.

Nick walked towards her and moved her chin up. “I want you to look at me as I explain this. Understood?”

Cheryl nodded unable to form the words necessary to reply.

“I said, do you understand?” Nick repeated with a snarl.

“Yes sir.” Cheryl replied robotically.

“Good.” Nick replied with a firm nod. “I’ve taken you to my house because we need to discuss a few things before I get married. I have expectations of you that you must follow if this relationship is to work, understood?”

“Yes sir.” Cheryl repeated robotically, scared to know what his requirements would be.

“I also would expect you to never leave the house unless you’re with me. You shouldn’t ever be out alone. Your kind is both too weak and helpless. You’d get yourself hurt.” Nick stated with fake concern. As if he cared about her well-being…

“Yes sir..” She bowed her head in submission. If that was just the first condition, she had a feeling that the rest of these rules would be abysmal. Her future was getting dimmer and dimmer by the second. If she couldn’t escape, she’d be living in a literal hell.

“I expect complete submission from you. You’re mine to do with as I please. Mine in every sense.”

Cheryl shivered in disgust. “Understood…” She started. “Sir...” It was as if his goal was to completely destroy the remaining pieces of Cheryl’s pride. And he had succeeded. For him to completely humiliate her in this fashion…. he was a sick man.

“Good.” Nick said walking up to Cheryl and giving her a kiss on the forehead. Cheryl resisted the urge to coil back in disgust. “When we’re in public, I speak for us unless I give you permission to speak. You’re to sit on my lap unless I tell you otherwise. If I give you an order, you’re to do it quickly and without question ...”

Cheryl’s heartbeat got louder and louder as her fear grew. She knew there was something off about him when she first met him. She could see it in her eyes. She should’ve ran away that day. She should’ve escaped this, but now she can’t. Now she’s stuck..

“Yes sir.”

After a long half an hour of explaining his expectations and rules, Nick drove Cheryl home.

“I hope today was both helpful and revealing about my expectations regarding our union.” Nick said as he stayed focused on the road.

“It was N-I mean sir.” Cheryl quickly corrected herself hoping that her mistake wouldn’t anger Nick.

“I’ll be lenient today..” Nick murmured as he continued to watch the road. “But I expect you to act accordingly on our next date.”

“Understood sir…”

The rest of the drive was silent. When Nick arrived at Thornhill, he got out of the car and pulled Cheryl into a harsh kiss. Cheryl knew by now that she wasn’t allowed to resist so she just stood there allowing Nick’s tongue to infiltrate her mouth as she tried not to gag. Nick walked Cheryl to the door and waited with her for Clifford to open the door.

Clifford opened the door with a large grin on his face. “Did you two have a lovely day together?”

“Of course.” Nick replied with a smile on his face. “It was perfect.”

“Excellent.” Clifford responded glad that his daughter didn’t totally embarrass him.

“I should be on my way now.” Nick said faking reluctance. “I have some business to attend to back at my house. I had a lovely day.”

“That’s fine.” Cliford replied. “Have a good rest of your day.”

Cheryl walked into the house and went straight up to her room. Her father luckily had nothing to say to her.

As she got under the covers, she started to let the tears fall from her cheeks. How could everything end up this way? Why was she stuck? Before she could think about it, she pulled out her phone and texted Toni.

Cheryl: Hey TT…?

Toni: What’s up Cher?

Cheryl: Can you come over please? I know that contradicts what I said earlier…. but I need you right now. 

Toni: On my way.

Cheryl buried herself in the covers, waiting for Toni to come as tears continued to fall.

When she heard a knock on the window, she jumped out of bed, quickly unlocked the window and helped Toni into the room.

As soon as Toni was in the room, Cheryl jumped into her arms whimpering with sadness just wanting to memorize the feel of Toni’s body on hers.

“Hi baby..” Toni whispered softly kissing Cheryl’s forehead. “What’s wrong?” She asked as soon as she saw Cheryl’s tear stricken face.

“Just hold me..” Cheryl whispered back wanting to only focus on Toni’s comfort tonight.

Toni led Cheryl to the bed and laid down allowing Cheryl to bury herself in Toni’s embrace.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Toni asked worriedly as she rubbed Cheryl’s back gently.

“I-I just don’t want to be alone tonight..” Cheryl murmured softly as she continued to hide her face in Toni’s neck while she cried.

“I know it’s more than that Cher….” Toni murmured with worry.

“I’m fine…” Cheryl whispered softly. “I guess I’m just a bit needy right now…sorry.”

“Cher… you know that you can tell me anything right? I would never judge you.” Toni said as she held Cheryl closer.

“I’m afraid of your reaction…” Cheryl replied sadly. “I don’t want you to be mad at me…”

“Cher.. I don’t think that it’s possible for me to be mad at you..” Toni whispered in reply. “You’re such an angel.”

Cheryl shook her head. “I’m really not. I’m a huge mess.”

Toni shook her head. “Baby, you’re are not a mess. You’re so perfect. You’re so selfless, brave, and beautiful. You light up my world. Sure, you have some issues at home, but that doesn’t make you a mess.”

“I don’t know how you like me TT.. but I’m so thankful that you do..”

Toni grasped Cheryl’s hands gently. “You don’t know how lucky I feel to be able to be here with you..”

With that, Cheryl bursted. Toni was so perfect, gentle, kind and Toni didn’t deserve her lies....

“I can’t handle it anymore TT…” Cheryl blurted out unable to hold back the truth anymore. “I lied.” Cheryl said ashamedly as she pulled her face out of Toni’s neck to look at her.

Toni looked at Cheryl with confusion. “About what?”

“Nick.” She whispered out softly as if she was afraid to say it.

“What about Nick?” Toni asked as she gently stroked Cheryl’s back comfortingly.

“I hate him….” She whispered out softly as more tears fell down her cheeks. “He’s awful.”

Toni looked at Cheryl worriedly. “Why is he awful?” She hated herself for not questioning Cheryl about how Nick was. She was just scared about getting too jealous. Toni bit her lip to hold back a growl. If he hurt Cheryl...

“He’s so controlling..” Cheryl murmured softly. “He hasn’t hurt me yet, but I’m scared about being under his control… what he’ll do to me….” 

Toni felt bring Cheryl closer. “It’s okay… I’ve got you now.. I won’t let him touch you..”

Cheryl sniffled. “You won’t be here when I’m alone with him TT. You can’t stop him from h-hurting m-me…” Cheryl broke out into soft sobs. “If my life ends with him, I don’t think I want to live anymore..”

“Don’t say that Cher…” Toni whispered worriedly. “I don’t know what I’d do without you in my life.” Toni wanted to find this man and make him stay away from Cheryl. She couldn’t let Cheryl think that her life was worthless when she meant so much to Toni.

“But it’s true.” Cheryl said with a sniffle. “I’m nothing in this world Toni. I only mean something to you. If I end up with Nick, I’ll be a plaything, a toy. I don’t want to live that way.. I don’t think I can live like that much longer…”

Toni’s heart broke with those words. _How could she think she wasn’t important?_ “Then we won’t let him be with you.”

Cheryl turned to Toni. “H-how?”

“Live with me Cheryl. You won’t have to spend another day with him. I’ll protect you. I’ll do everything in my power to make you happy.” Toni promised gently.

Cheryl looked at Toni with awe in her eyes. She was so perfect. She wished it was this simple. “I’d love to Toni… but my father…”

“I won’t let him get you.” Toni said full of sincerity. “We’ll file for your emancipation as soon as we get to my trailer. I won’t let him or Nick ever touch you again. I promise.”

“How can you be so sure?” Cheryl asked softly unable to believe that it could be that easy.

“I have a gang that will protect us both. They will make sure that Clifford and Nick are never able to get near you again.” Toni stated as she put a piece of hair behind Cheryl’s ear. “We’ll both be safe and happy… together like we wanted.”

“Together…” Cheryl murmured back softly. “I do want it…”

“Then agree to move in with me.” Toni whispered softly in a voice full of hope.

Cheryl slowly nodded. “Okay…”

Toni’s eyes widened as she sat up abruptly. “You mean it?” She asked softly with clear excitement in her voice.

Cheryl nodded. “I want to TT.”

Toni squealed softly with glee looking Cheryl in the eyes. “You won’t regret it. I promise you.”

“I know I won’t.”

Toni’s eyes shifted to Cheryl’s lips silently asking for permission before bringing Cheryl into a passionate kiss.

Cheryl’s heart exploded from the sparks that Toni gave her with her touch. She was perfect, everything that Cheryl ever wanted.

Cheryl whimpered softly as Toni’s lips moved away from hers.

“I’m here for you Cheryl, now and always.”

_Now and always._

Cheryl could get used to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> I really enjoy hearing from y'all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni escape Thornhill. Cuteness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: nothing for once

Toni woke up at 6am with Cheryl cuddling into her torso. Toni smiled and kissed Cheryl's head before getting up. Cheryl whimpered at the loss of Toni's warmth almost causing Toni to climb back into bed. 

But she needed to get Cheryl out of here and quickly. Toni wouldn't let Cheryl spend more time than needed in this God forsaken house. Because Cheryl was so exhausted after her emotional breakdown last night, she decided to pack Cheryl's belongings and let Cheryl sleep longer.

After thirty minutes of packing Cheryl's clothes neatly into a suitcase, Cheryl started to stir.

"TT…?" Cheryl mumbled sleepily.

"Good morning baby." Toni gently spoke giving Cheryl a soft smile.

"What's going on?" Cheryl asked curiously as she glanced at Toni going through her clothes.

"I was packing for you." Toni replied gently hoping that Cheryl wouldn't change her mind about leaving Thornhill.

With those words, Cheryl's mind flashed back to her conversation with Toni the previous night. She was thrilled by the idea of living with Toni, but still felt some apprehension. She knew that her father wouldn't take it well.

Cheryl climbed out of bed. "Are you sure that this is the best idea TT? Don't think that I don't want to move in with you because I do with all of my heart but…"

Toni wrapped her arms around Cheryl. "Baby, you and I will both be safe there. You aren't safe here…"

Cheryl let out a soft sigh keeping her eyes on the ground. "You're right… sorry I'm just nervous I guess.."

Toni stood in her tiptoes and kissed Cheryl on the forehead. "Don't be. I'll be here with you all of the way." Toni grasped Cheryl's hands. "Now go pick some personal items to bring with you to the trailer. While I'd love bring all of your stuff, we won't be able to fit it all in Sweet Pea's truck…"

Cheryl's eyes widened in fear. Was he an alpha? "W-who's Sweet P-pea?" She asked shakily not wanting to face another alpha today.

Toni squeezed Cheryl's hands reassuringly, sensing Cheryl's anxiety. "He's an alpha, but he would never hurt you Cheryl…"

"How do you know that?" Cheryl whispered back softly. While Cheryl trusted Toni, she was an alpha. She might not have seen him interact with omegas.

"Look at me please." Toni murmured causing Cheryl to look straight into Toni's eyes. "I would never let you near anybody that I thought could possibly hurt you. I trust Sweet Pea with my life. He would never hurt a fly without reason."

Cheryl felt her nerves calm down with Toni's talk, but she still had one more question. "What if I give him a reason?" She asked softly.

Toni's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "What do you mean?"

"What if I disobey his orders or follow them incorrectly? What would he do then?" Cheryl asked with embarrassment. She hated talking about punishments, but she had to know how bad it would be. She had to prepare herself

Toni's gaze softened. "Cher, we aren't giving you any orders. Nothing we say will be an order."

Cheryl tilted her head in confusion. "Then what would it be?"

Toni's heart fell from her chest. Cheryl didn't seem to know that alphas didn't always order people around. Toni didn't realize that she had been this brainwashed by her father. _What a sick man…_

"Baby.." Toni murmured carefully. "Nothing we say will be an order. They'll just be suggestions. Nothing we say is mandatory or will warrant a punishment? I'd never punish you. Okay?"

Cheryl already had trusted Toni with everything in her. She was the best person Cheryl had ever met. She gave Cheryl butterflies in her stomach whenever she was around. Even with all of that, Cheryl thought that Toni would have expectations that must be met, requirements that if broken warranted punishment.

"You don't want to correct my behavior?" Cheryl asked innocently.

Toni shook her head. "I want you to act how you want to act. I want you to say what you want to say. You're in control of yourself, okay?"

Cheryl nodded slowly. The concept was still foreign to her, but she thinks that she understood what Toni was trying to say.

"Go pack some personal belongings… if you'd like to." Toni added making sure Cheryl understood that it wasn't an order. "I would've packed them with everything else, but I don't know what specifically you want to bring."

Cheryl nodded. "I'm on it. There are only a few things I'd like to bring anyway."

Toni gave Cheryl a large smile. I'll finish packing up your toiletries and then we should be set."

Cheryl let out a soft sigh of frustration. "I wish I had something to give you in return…" She felt guilty. Toni had gotten up early to pack Cheryl's belongings, to move Cheryl into Toni's trailer. All of these actions were for Cheryl's benefit. She was used to an exchange. The alphas do the work while the omegas take care of the house. The alphas order while the omegas obey. It was all a system, but with Toni doing aspects of her job, she didn't know what to do with herself.

Toni brought Cheryl closer to her warm body. "The only thing I want in return is for you to be happy. You don't need to do anything else for me right now."

Cheryl looked at Toni with wide eyes. _She was so nice…_ "Can I do something to serve you at least?" Cheryl still felt bad. She hated feeling useless to the one alpha she actually liked.

*Serve me?" Toni was startled. _What did she mean by that?_ "In what way?" Toni carefully asked.

"Can I massage you or make you something?" Cheryl asked hopefully. _Anything to please Toni…_

"All I want is for us to get out of here so you can be safe.." Toni replied gently.

Cheryl nodded slowly. She was disappointed that she couldn't do anything to _serve_ Toni, but she knew that as soon as they got to Toni's house, she'd ask for permission to make a large meal for her. It was the least she could do..

"I'll pack then.." Cheryl said softly letting herself out of Toni's embrace and beginning to find the few special items she had.

Toni let out a sigh. "Cheryl!" She called out softly.

Cheryl turned to face her. 

Toni put her arms around Cheryl's waist and gently pulled her closer, moving closer to Cheryl's lips. "May I?"

Cheryl nodded desperately. She wanted, no _needed_ to feel the affection of Toni's kisses. 

Toni slowly brought her lips to Cheryl. The kiss intoxicated them both with feelings of want, lust, and happiness.

Toni gently placed her forehead against Cheryl's. "A reminder of how much you mean to me."

Cheryl nodded in response. Before Toni, she never knew kisses could have special meaning. She thought that they were just a requirement of mates. But now Cheryl knew that they were so much more than that. Cheryl often craved Toni's lips throughout the course of the day, but she couldn't appear needy or annoying. She just had to control herself and hope that Toni continued to like Cheryl as much as Cheryl liked Toni.

"I'll go pack now." Cheryl whispered out still unable to move from Toni's loving hold.

"Sounds good." Toni hummed softly. "I'm going to finish packing the other parts of your stuff." Toni slowly took her arms off of Cheryl's waist.

As Cheryl bowed her head down, Toni lifted her chin up. "Never let your chin down, princess."

Cheryl gave Toni a soft smile and walked towards her bedside table. She began separating her possessions out of her drawers to decide what to bring.

Toni gave Cheryl a final grin before going into her personal bathroom and packing her toiletries into a large waterproof bag that Cheryl had.

After 10 minutes, both Cheryl and Toni had finished packing. 

"Are we going out through the window?" Cheryl asked with wide eyes and a scared expression.

Toni nodded slowly. "That was the plan, but if you want I can get Sweet Pea to distract the security so we can go out the front door." She didn't want Cheryl to do anything that she wasn't comfortable with.

Cheryl shook her head. "He doesn't have to do that.."

Toni grasped Cheryl's hands gently. "If it would make you more comfortable, he can. He wouldn't get in trouble. He would just be distracting them."

Cheryl nodded slowly, caving in to her fears. "If he wouldn't mind, that would be amazing."

Toni gave her a thumbs up and pulled out her phone. "I'll text him now. There are only guards outside of your gate so we should be fine."

"Thank you.." Cheryl murmured clutching her pink bear close to her.

"No problem." Toni's smile widened as she noticed the stuffed animal that Cheryl was holding. "I'm glad you kept that." Toni remarked softly. "I've definitely kept my red one close."

Cheryl blushed putting a piece of hair behind her ear as she looked down. "It was a source of comfort when you weren't around. I never got stuffed animals or any toy like this.."

Toni out a comforting hand on Cheryl's shoulder. "Well when we get out of here, you can get all of the stuffed animals your heart desires."

Cheryl shook her head. "I don't need any. I only need you TT."

Toni's heart fluttered at that statement. _This girl…. _" I feel the same about you Cher."

Toni's phone vibrated. "Alright Sweet Pea's about to distract the guards. You ready to head out?" Toni hesitated when she realized something she forgot to check. "Will you father be up by now?"

Cheryl shook her head. "My father won't catch us. He's up by 8 at the earliest. We have an hour."

Toni nodded. "Perfect… well I guess now is the perfect time. You ready?" 

Cheryl nodded back in response. "May I ask for a favor TT?"

"Whatever you want Cher.." Toni replied back lovingly.

Cheryl bit her lip before looking Toni in the eyes. "May I hold your hand?" She asked softly. Her eyes immediately dropped to the ground as soon as she asked it. "I know that's a stupid request.. but I-"

"Cheryl." Toni interrupted her gently. "If it would make you feel better, we can hold hands. I want you to feel secure as possible." 

"Thank you.." Cheryl murmured as Toni gently grasped her hand.

"Always." Toni replied kissing the top of her head. Toni grabbed Cheryl's suitcase and purse, only letting Cheryl take the stuffed bear in her arms. "Ready to go babe?"

Cheryl quietly nodded. Her grip on Toni's hand slightly tightened as she walked out of her bedroom. 

Both of them took careful steps towards the staircase in an attempt not to wake up Clifford. As soon as they got to the staircase, Toni whispered softly in Cheryl's ear. "Follow my lead."

Cheryl nodded and slowly followed Toni down the stairs, making sure to make minimal noise.

As soon as they reached the door, Toni slowly opened the door trying to not startle the guards with the noise.

As soon as she opened the door and both she and Cheryl successfully got out, Toni checked her phone.

"The gate should be clear. Let's go."

Cheryl and Toni rushed quietly to the gate. Toni stuck her head out of the gateway to see how far Sweet Pea had driven the guards. They were a few hundred feet away.

Toni pressed the button for the gate hoping that it wouldn't make too much noise. Luckily, the gate opened smoothly and with minimal sound. "The gate automatically closes right?" Toni asked softly.

Cheryl nodded.

Toni checked outside of the gate one more time before looking at Cheryl. "Let's go Cher."

With Cheryl's silent confirmation, Toni took Cheryl's hand and ran left, heading towards Sweet Pea's car.

Luckily, the guards didn't seem to notice Toni and Cheryl or care enough to call them out. After a couple minutes, they got to the car, Cheryl was out of breath. She was never allowed to do exercise for too long; her father always said that alphas liked "soft" omegas. Cheryl always suspected that meant they liked weak omegas that they could easily overpower.

Toni gently pulled Cheryl into a gleeful hug. "We did it Cher! You're free!"

_Free…_

It hadn't hit Cheryl until that moment. She was free… 

_No more father…. _

_No more Nick…._

Cheryl let out a happy squeal jumping up and down excitedly. "Thank you! Thank you!"

She jumped onto Toni, wrapping her arms and legs around Tonis body. Toni quickly caught her legs and wrapped them around her waist.

"It's really over.." Cheryl murmured as she readjusted her arms and put them around Toni's neck, looking excitedly at Toni.

Cheryl's eyes then dropped to Toni's lips. "Am I allowed to kiss you?" She asked softly.

"You never have to ask me that baby." Toni replied with a grin before bringing her lips to Cheryl.

"Can you guys save the kissing for later?"

Toni and Cheryl broke away from the kiss immediately. Toni carefully put Cheryl back onto the ground. "Did you have to interrupt us?"

Cheryl bowed her head down with embarrassment, unable to look at the alpha. She didn't want to anger him too much."Sorry sir."

Sweet Pea's eyes widened in surprise as Cheryl addressed him. Toni looked at him sternly gesturing at him so he would introduce himself.

"Hi Cheryl. Toni's told me a lot about you.." Sweet Pea said gently. "I'm Sweet Pea, you don't need to call me sir."

Cheryl looked at Toni, wondering if she had permission to speak to the other alpha. 

Toni, realizing what Cheryl was doing, nodded her head with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you." Cheryl responded softly. "Thank you for doing this." She still wasn't able to stare him in the eyes; it was a sign of disrespect. 

"Of course Cheryl." Sweet Pea gave her a comforting smile. "Are you both ready to go?" 

Toni nodded. "Can I put her bags in the back first?"

Sweet Pea nodded. "Of course Toni. Just be wary of your motorcycle."

Cheryl watched as Toni took her things and put them in the back of the truck without so much as a complaint.Toni then grabbed Cheryl's hand and kissed it causing Cheryl to blush. _She was so lucky…_

"Would you prefer sitting in the back or the front?" Toni asked softly.

Cheryl looked down. "Could we possibly sit in the back together?" She hoped that Toni didn't think she was too clingy. Cheryl just wanted to be close to Toni; she didn't fully trust Sweet Pea yet.

Toni nodded. "Of course Cher." Both Toni and Cheryl climbed into the back seats of the truck. Cheryl chose to sit in the middle so she was closer to Toni; Toni gave her much-needed security.

"Just a warning.." Toni murmured gently as she grasped Cheryl's hand. "We're going to pass your house one more time. You probably should duck so the guards don't see you."

Cheryl nodded and laid down across the backseats putting her head on Toni's lap. "Is this okay?" She asked softly as she stared wide-eyed at Toni. Cheryl hoped that she wasn't making Toni uncomfortable.

"That's perfect." Toni responded as she held onto Cheryl's hand. "You ready to go?"

Cheryl nodded quietly.

Toni squeezed Cheryl's hand comfortingly as Sweet Pea started the truck. Toni looked outside the window as they zoomed across the road. As they passed Cheryl's house with no interruptions, she gave Cheryl a small grin.

"We're homefree Cher!" Toni whispered softly.

Cheryl gave Toni a small smile back. _She was so close…_

"How far are we from my house?" Cheryl asked softly. She wanted to know if it was safe to come up.

"A few hundred feet why?"

As soon as Toni said those words, Cheryl sat up and crawled onto Toni's lap. "Is this okay?" Cheryl murmured as she hid her face in Toni's neck. She hoped Toni's embrace would cure her from the fear she felt inside.

Toni's smile widened as Cheryl cuddled into her. "That's perfect."

Sweet Pea was about to tell them to break it up, but when Toni sent him a stern glare. He knew to keep his mouth shut.

After a fifteen minute drive to the Southside, the truck pulled over in front of Toni's trailer. 

"We're here lovebirds!" Sweet Pea announced as he opened the car door and went to the back to get Cheryl's stuff.

"You ready baby?" Toni asked softly as she rubbed Cheryl's back.

"What if he finds me?" Cheryl whimpered still hiding her face in Toni's neck. She wanted this to work so badly, but she knew the consequences would be harsh if her father got to her.

"Remember, I won't let him get to you…" Toni murmured comfortingly as she continued to stroke Cheryl's back. "I won't let him take you from me."

_You might not have a choice.._ Cheryl thought to herself. If her father did find her, he would most likely use force. He was a dangerous man, but she knew that she'd let herself get taken away if it meant that Toni was safe. Toni didn't deserve to get caught up in her mess.

"You ready to go in?" Toni asked softly.

Cheryl nodded, got off Toni's lap, and exited the car. Toni soon followed and grasped Cheryl's hand. 

"I've got your stuff babe." Toni said as she kissed Cheryl's forehead.

"It's my stuff Toni. I can do it.." Cheryl replied with a sigh. She didn't want Toni to see her as a burden. She already was the weak one..

Toni looked at her gently. "I know that you can Cher. I don't doubt that. I just enjoy taking care of you."

Cheryl blushed and put her head down. No one had ever told her that before.

"Chin up babe." Toni murmured as she walked over to Sweet Pea to retrieve Cheryl's bags and her motorcycle.

"Thank you so much for doing this so last minute Sweets." Toni stated softly as he handed her the motorcycle.

"Of course Tiny." Sweet Pea replied with a small grin. "Now go get back to your girl."

Toni smiled as she quickly placed her motorcycle securely in front of the trailer. She then grabbed Cheryl's bags and walked towards the trailer door.

As soon as Toni unlocked the door, she gestured for Cheryl to go inside. "Get comfortable while I set your bags in the bedroom."

Cheryl nodded and sat on the couch. She felt useless as she sat and did nothing, but she didn't know where Toni wanted her. Cheryl then turned to look at the kitchen. Maybe Toni wanted breakfast?

Cheryl got up and went to the kitchen. She checked the fridge. There were a few eggs, some fruit, some vegetables, and a chicken.

Cheryl bit her lip. She probably should ask permission before she made Toni anything.

"TT?" Cheryl asked as she walked to the bedroom.

"Yes?" Toni responded as she walked out to greet Cheryl.

"Am I allowed to use the eggs and vegetables to make you some breakfast?" Cheryl asked softly with her head bowed down.

Toni walked over to Cheryl and held her chin up. "You can use whatever you want baby, but you're making yourself something as well right?" Toni had noticed Cheryl's word choice and hoped that she wasn't only planning on making Toni food.

Cheryl's eyes widened. She wasn't used to someone checking on her well-being. "I-I'll make myself something too."

"Good." Toni replied kissing Cheryl's forehead. "I've just about finished putting your stuff away. I'll help you in the kitchen."

Cheryl shook her head. Alphas weren't supposed to be anywhere near the kitchen. It was below them. "I can handle it TT."

"But I want to help." Toni replied with a pout. "Please?"

Cheryl couldn't help but nod her head in agreement. "Okay.."

Cheryl and Toni went to the kitchen and started cooking the eggs. Toni watched Cheryl carefully making sure that she was copying what she did. Toni hadn't cooked much in her life.

When Toni tried to flip the egg onto it's back, she ended up banging her knee on the oven causing her to drop the egg onto the floor. "Crap." She muttered in defeat as she watched her breakfast land on the floor.

As she stared at the egg, she heard a small giggle come from Cheryl.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" Toni asked with a joking smirk to let Cheryl know that she wasn't serious.

Cheryl nodded with a large smile still planted in her face.

"Come here you!" Toni replied with a playful growl as she began to chase Cheryl around the trailer.

Cheryl ran around the trailer, giggling at the weird noises that Toni was making. She hadn't felt this happy or carefree in a while.

After a minute of running, Cheryl got cornered on the couch. She backed away from Toni with a large smile on her face. 

Toni slowly approached her and began barraging her with tickles.

"T-Toni!" Cheryl stuttered out as she let out bouts of laughter. "S-stop i-it!"

"Only if you apologize for laughing at me." Toni replied with a large smile on her face as she watched Cheryl squirm.

Cheryl shook her head. "Never!"

Toni let out a playful sigh and began tickling Cheryl more fervently.

"F-fine!" Cheryl sputtered out, causing Toni to stop. "I'm sorry for laughing at you…. although you deserved it."

"Close enough." Toni replied with a playful grin.

Cheryl sat on the couch catching her breath as Toni watched her with adoration in her eyes.

Cheryl bit her lip as she looked at the care in Toni's eyes. Her gaze went to Toni's lips. She wanted to kiss her… but she didn't know if Toni would be okay with it…

She then remembered what Toni told her earlier.

_"You never have to ask me that baby."_

Cheryl gave herself some quick words of affirmation before willing herself to go for it. Cheryl slowly brought her lips closer to Toni's allowing Toni to close the distance.

Their lips collided passionately as Toni put her hand on Cheryl's waist to steady herself. Cheryl whimpered as she felt an unfamiliar need grow in her stomach, causing her to kiss Toni with more urgency.

The kiss was broken when fire alarms went off in the kitchen.

"Shit." Toni muttered as she rushed towards the kitchen to stop the growing smoke from spreading.

Cheryl let out a soft hum as she watched Toni run, thinking back to everything they had been through up until this point.

_Maybe everything will be alright now..._

_Maybe it'll all be okay…_

Cheryl smiled at that thought and got off her spot on the couch to go and help Toni.

She desperately hoped that this was her forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Your comments make my day!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clifford wakes up. Toni and Cheryl spend the rest of the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: panic attack

“Cheryl! Why hasn’t breakfast been served yet?” Clifford yelled up the stairs after thirty minutes of waiting for his daughter to serve him.

“Cheryl!” Clifford shouted after a minute of silence. “If you don’t come down this instant, I’ll make you wish you were never born!”

Silence resumed.

“That’s it, I’m coming up!” Clifford yelled as he marched up the stairs.

When he slammed open Cheryl’s door, his anger turned to confusion as he noticed her empty bed. “Where is that omega?” Clifford snarled as he began searching her room. 

When he walked into Cheryl’s bathroom, he growled in frustration and was about to turn around and search the rest of the house until he noticed the lack of toiletries in the bathroom.

Clifford’s eyes widened. _She couldn’t have…. Could she?_

Clifford stormed out of the bathroom and then began searching Cheryl’s drawers. Empty, all empty.

Clifford let out a ferocious growl and pulled out his phone dialing the number of his head guard. 

“Francis? Check the video tapes. _Now._ I think you and your idiots let my daughter escape.”

Clifford then began sniffing the air for clues. What was this? The scent of an unknown alpha was lurking in the air… That bitch….

_Back on the Southside:_

Cheryl was between Toni’s legs, laying across her torso. Toni was rubbing Cheryl's back soothingly causing Cheryl to cuddle more into her body.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Toni asked softly as she kissed the top of Cheryl's head.

"Whatever you want." Cheryl replied immediately not daring to move from her position.

"Well, I want to do whatever you want to do." Toni said gently looking down at Cheryl. "So what do you want to do gorgeous?"

Cheryl looked up at Toni. "Whatever makes you happy."

Toni let out a soft sigh. "What if my happiness depends on yours?"

Cheryl furrowed her eyebrows. _Was this a trick question?_ "Then I'd tell you that making you happy makes me happy." That wasn't exactly a lie. Cheryl loved pleasing Toni. It made her feel as if she was worth something. Seeing Toni smile made her heart soar. Toni's happiness would always be her main goal.

Toni chuckled fondly. Of course her selfless omega would say that. "Let me rephrase that. I want to do something of your choice."

Cheryl tensed up. She never got to make important decisions. She was always a follower, not a leader. What if she made the wrong decision? What if it displeased Toni? She refused to displease Toni. "What if you don't like what I choose?"

Toni gave Cheryl a reassuring kiss. "I could never dislike any decision that you make. I promise. Say what you want."

Cheryl bit her lip. What _did_ she actually want? It had been so long since she had the chance to choose. "I don't know.. I just want to be close to you." Cheryl whispered out with embarrassment as she hid her face in Toni's chest. She was too needy… She had to stop before it drove Toni away. _No one wanted a needy omega._

"That's nothing to be ashamed about baby." Toni said softly. "I love being close to you."

Cheryl turned her head to face Toni. "Really?" She whispered out unable to believe that someone like Toni actually existed.

"Really." Toni reaffirmed kissing Cheryl's forehead. "If you want, we can just spend the entire day cuddling."

Cheryl nodded in agreement, slightly relieved that Toni made a suggestion. "I'd like that. As long as you're okay with it of course.."

Toni nodded. "That sounds perfect."

Cheryl and Toni spent the rest of the day relaxing into each other, murmuring short thoughts into the other's ear, just enjoying each other's presence.

Cheryl hoped that she could stay this way forever. No more Nick. No more father. Just Toni.. the most perfect, gentle alpha.

When the clock struck 5, Toni received a blaring phone call. The noise caused Cheryl to flinch and hide her head in Toni's neck. She felt stupid, but loud noises reminded her of her father. 

Toni picked up the phone, annoyed that it had disturbed her day with Cheryl. "What?" She growled into the phone. Toni's eyes widened throughout the course of the call. She gently removed Cheryl from her body and stood up. "I'll be right there."

Cheryl looked at Toni with worry. "What's the problem?" She asked softly.

"The Ghoulies are trying to attack the White Wyrm. I need to go over there and stop it. Will you be okay by yourself or would you prefer having Sweet Pea or another serpent in here with you?" Toni asked as she grabbed her serpent jacket and looked at Cheryl with worry. She didn't want to leave Cheryl alone, but she wouldn't force someone to stay with her.

"I-I'll be okay by myself." Cheryl murmured softly in response trying to hold back the tears that were beginning to form. She felt stupid for wanting to beg Toni to stay. Cheryl never wanted Toni away from her, but she fought back her tears and held back her worries and gave Toni a shaky smile.

Toni noticed Cheryl's apprehension and gave her a forehead kiss. "If it's alright with you, I'm going to leave someone outside of the trailer to make sure you're protected. I can't have anything happen to you.." Toni whispered the last part softly, hoping to convey how much Cheryl meant to her.

Cheryl nodded. "Okay TT…" She murmured finding it harder to hold back the sadness she felt. "Please be safe…"

Toni brought Cheryl into a large hug. "Always…" She promised. "If anything happens, call me from this number." Toni said softly, handing Cheryl a piece of paper. "I'll come right back."

Cheryl nodded in response. "Okay TT." She murmured as she grabbed the paper.

Toni gently grasped Cheryl's cheeks and brought her into a loving kiss. _I love you._ "I'll be right back. It should take an hour at most. You can do whatever you want while I’m gone."

Cheryl slowly nodded looking towards the ground. She shouldn't be this sad.. this pathetic. Cheryl should be proud of having such a brave alpha, not depressed because she's leaving her for a short period of time.

Toni walked to the door giving Cheryl one last glance. "Remember I'm only one call away."

Cheryl nodded. "I know TT. Please be safe." She repeated, hoping that she didn't sound too pathetic.

Toni gave Cheryl a loving smile. "I always am baby. Timothy will be outside of the trailer, guarding it. If you need anything, please ask him."

Cheryl nodded, watching sadly as Toni left the trailer. As soon as Toni closed the door, Cheryl rushed to the window, watching Toni get farther and farther away. Her heart dropped when Toni left her sight completely.

"It'll be okay Cheryl. Don't be pathetic. She said it would only be an hour." Cheryl murmured to herself as she stayed looking out the window.

After a minute of staring out the window, a man began walking up to the trailer. Cheryl's heart dropped. _Please be Timothy. Please be Timothy. Please don't be my father's henchman. Please don't be my father's henchman._

The blond and tall man gave Cheryl a smile and a wave as he stood in front of the trailer looking out for any threat.

Cheryl let out a small breath of relief. He must be Timothy. She was fine… she was safe. She could trust Toni. Toni would never let anything bad happen to her, right?

Cheryl's heart clenched when another thought entered her mind. _What if her father found her while Toni was gone?_ Timothy probably wouldn't stand a chance if her father brought all of his men.

Cheryl whimpered at the thought, suddenly feeling unsafe. She rushed to Toni's bedroom and quickly searched for her bear. When she found her pink bear, she clutched it tightly to her chest and crawled onto Toni's bed, hoping her decision wouldn't upset Toni later.

Toni's scent filled Cheryl's senses, managing to slightly calm herself down. _She needed Toni…._ Cheryl whimpered at the thought, trying to hold back her tears. She refused to call Toni and disturb her mission. Her idiotic anxiety could wait. Her father couldn't get her, right?

Suddenly images of her father resurfaced in her mind causing Cheryl to lightly cry into her pillow. She thought about the overwhelming pheromones that he produced to force her to submit. The slaps, grabbing, punching that he would administer when he found her. He was going to kill her….

She shouldn't have gone with Toni. Her punishment was going to be so much worse… Cheryl whimpered at the thought. _But Toni…_   
Toni did tell her that she would be safe, but Toni didn’t know how powerful her father was. What if her father hurt Toni too? She would never forgive herself….

With that thought, Cheryl started shaking in fear. She felt a panic attack growing, causing her to hide her head in the pillow. She held back her soft cries. 

She had to go back to her father, go on her knees and apologize profusely for escaping. She had to do it _now._ The longer she waited, the worse her punishment would be.. The more in danger Toni would be….

Timothy probably wouldn't let her go and she definitely didn’t want to interact with him right now. He looked like an alpha and Cheryl knew that she couldn’t handle being in the presence of another alpha. What if he punished her for acting out?

Cheryl’s panic attack continued to grow. She was now crying and shaking desperately on the bed, wishing that Toni was there. Cheryl missed Toni’s aura of safety. It made her forget all of her worries and just focus on the moment.

After fifteen minutes of crying and worry, Cheryl managed to shakily stand up. She was overreacting.. She was fine. Cheryl wiped her tears and put a smile on her face. She had to stop worrying. Omegas weren’t supposed to worry about trivial things. They would get ugly wrinkles. No one wanted an omega with wrinkles.

She needed to stop sitting around and start helping out around here. She might as well be of some use to Toni. No one wanted a useless omega.

Cheryl started sweeping the trailer, removing any dust or dirt she found on the ground. She then vacuumed the carpet and hardwood.

After doing all of that, Cheryl realized that she had 10 minutes before Toni got home. She might as well start making her some supper. Toni probably would appreciate it.

Cheryl began to make some tomato sauce, heat some meatballs, and boiled some pasta on the stove. She began to make Toni a salad as well while everything was cooking. Cheryl had no idea what vegetables Toni liked so she hoped that the spread she chose was alright.

Toni thanked Timothy as she walked up to the trailer. “There weren’t any disturbances right?”

Timothy nodded. “She seemed fine. She definitely was busy in there.”

Toni frowned. “Busy? What do you mean by that?”

“She was sweeping and vacuuming your entire trailer. She’s definitely one dedicated omega.” Timothy said seeming impressed by Cheryl’s actions. “I want an omega that dedicated to taking care of me.”

Toni held back a growl at that last statement. “Thanks Timothy.” She said with a tense smile. “You can go back home now.”

Timothy nodded and ran back to his motorcycle.

Toni let out a sigh as she turned to the door. She was thrilled to get back to Cheryl, but saddened that Cheryl didn’t relax like she wanted her to.

When Cheryl heard the unlocking of the door, she grew excited. Toni was back! Cheryl ran to the door and bowed her head in submission as she waited for Toni to come inside. _The perfect omega..._

As Toni opened the door, she was both stunned and saddened by the sight. Cheryl stood in front of the door with her head bowed down and her arms by her sides. “Welcome back TT. Dinner will be ready shortly. May I resume cooking your meal?” Cheryl asked softly still looking at the floor.

Toni slowly walked up to Cheryl and lifted her head up slowly. “I missed you baby..” Toni murmured softly looking at Cheryl lovingly and pulling her into her embrace. “Please don’t lift your head down for me. We’re equals here.”

Cheryl nodded, not really believing Toni’s statement. “May I continue cooking your meal? It’s almost done. Just relax by the couch and I’ll serve it to you.” Cheryl was pleased with her manner of speech. Her father would approve.

“Would I be able to help?” Toni asked gently.

Cheryl shook her head. “Just relax. There isn’t much left to do. I promise.” _Good girl.._

Toni let out a sigh and nodded, walking over to the couch. She wouldn’t fight Cheryl on this, but they would definitely have a discussion after dinner.

“What you like as a drink?” Cheryl called from the kitchen as Toni sat down on the couch.

Toni stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen. “Don’t worry I’ve got it.” She quickly got her drink before Cheryl could protest and kissed her on the cheek before heading back to her seat on the couch.

After five minutes, Cheryl came into the living room with a tray of food and a smile on her face. “I made you some spaghetti and meatballs. I put a small salad on the side. There’s more in the kitchen if you are still hungry..”

Toni looked at Cheryl with concern. “Thank you baby, but where’s your food?” Toni asked gently.

Cheryl bit her lip and looked towards the ground. “I made you some extra spaghetti… I was just going to eat some of the salad left in the kitchen. I don’t eat much..” She honestly hadn’t even thought about herself. She was more concerned with making Toni food.

Toni let out a soft sigh and put the tray on the couch as she stood up. “How about I get some of that pasta and put it in a bowl for you? We’ll enjoy your cooking together.”

Cheryl shook her head. “I made it for you… I don’t need any of it..” She always ate salads for lunch and dinner. Her father always told her that she shouldn’t eat much. She had to maintain her slim form otherwise no one would want her. _Toni wouldn’t want her._

Toni shook her head. “Please Cheryl, I swear I don’t mind at all.” She began walking over to the pot of spaghetti.

Cheryl ran over to Toni. “TT, I really don’t want any. I always eat salad for dinner.”

Toni’s eyes softened as she looked at Cheryl. “That’s not a full meal baby. Please eat more than that…”

Cheryl bit her lip and looked down. “I need to maintain my form TT.”

Toni stepped closer to Cheryl and gently put her hands on her waist. “Cher, you’re perfect. You don’t need to control your weight. You’re already so skinny baby.. gaining a bit of weight would help you..”

A tear fell from Cheryl’s cheek. “Would that please you?” She asked softly looking up at Toni. She would do it if it made Toni happy.

Toni wiped Cheryl’s tear. “Your happiness pleases me. I just want you to not restrict yourself.”

Cheryl nodded. “I guess I’ll have some pasta. I haven’t had that in a while.” She began to get herself a bowl when Toni stopped her.

“Let me do it for you..” Toni said softly kissing Cheryl’s forehead. “Go sit on the couch.”

Cheryl let out a sigh and nodded going back to the couch. She definitely wasn’t used to being taken care of; it definitely felt weird. However, at the same time, it also was nice to know that she was cared for; it was nice knowing that Toni cared enough to worry about her health.

About a minute later, Toni came back in holding a tray with a plate of spaghetti, a salad bowl, and a cherry coke.

“How did you know I wanted a cherry coke?” Cheryl asked softly stunned by the amount of kindness that Toni was showing.

“You order them at Pop’s all the time.” Toni responded with a large smile as she gently set down the tray on Cheryl’s lap.

“Thank you.” Cheryl said giving Toni a grateful smile as she stared at her food, waiting for Toni to take the first bite. 

Toni looked down at with her in concern as she sat down. “Is there something wrong?”

Cheryl shook her head. “I’m waiting for you TT.” Her father always was supposed to take the first bite of any meal she prepared.

“You don’t have to wait for me babe okay?” Toni murmured softly, kissing Cheryl’s forehead.

Cheryl nodded, but still looked at Toni expectantly. Toni let out a sigh and took the first bite of her pasta.

Cheryl then began digging in, flavor coating her mouth. She let out a soft moan at how good it tasted. God, she hadn’t had something this fatty and delicious in forever…

Cheryl quickly finished her pasta and pouted when she got to her salad, causing Toni to chuckle.

“I think I’ve turned you away from salads.” Toni said with amusement.

“I’m never going back.” Cheryl said with a soft smile causing Toni’s smile to grow wider.

“Well, I definitely won’t make you.” Toni replied loving how carefree Cheryl seemed right now. She hoped that with time Cheryl would stay untroubled and joyful. 

After a few minutes, Toni finished her meal as well. “I’ll take both of the trays to the kitchen.” She remarked taking both of the trays before Cheryl could protest.

Cheryl followed Toni quietly unsure what to do with herself. She just wanted to stay close to Toni. 

Toni turned and gave Cheryl a small smile as she cleared the dishes. “What would you like to do next?”

Cheryl shrugged. “Whatever you want TT.”

Toni honestly had expected this answer, but had hoped that Cheryl would put down the dishes and put her hands around Cheryl’s waist, knowing that Cheryl felt calmer whenever she was closer. “Baby, I want you to choose for yourself.”

“But I’d rather make sure you’re happy..” Cheryl replied softly confused as to why Toni wanted this so badly.

Toni let out a sigh. “Cher, your father has taught you that you’re below me, that you were made to serve me. I want to prove to you that isn’t true. You have the freedom of choice here and I want you to take full advantage of it. You were made to be free so please tell me what you want.”

Cheryl’s eyes watered with Toni’s words. She was so sweet…. but Cheryl couldn’t do that to herself. It would kill her on the inside. “TT, you’re the best person I know, but I can’t do that…”

“Why not?” Toni whispered with absolute confusion.

Cheryl let out a shaky sigh. “When my father finds me, I’ll never have it again. I can’t get myself built up and broken down like that. It’ll kill me…” Cheryl let out a shaky tear. 

Toni wiped Cheryl’s tear and cupped Cheryl’s cheeks. “I won’t let him take you away from me…”

“What if you don’t have a choice?” Cheryl asked softly. Her lips quivered at the thought. She didn’t want this to end..

“I’d fight off anything to keep you safe.” Toni replied firmly, but with sincerity in her tone. “I won’t let anyone harm a hair on your body. I swear it.”

Cheryl shook her head. “You don’t know how badly I want to believe that, but my father is a powerful man… he could find me and get me back with force.”

“We’ll set up guards around the Southside.” Toni said trying to ease Cheryl’s worry. “I’ll set up guards around the trailer. They won’t let him get anywhere near you.”

Cheryl’s lip quivered. _Why was Toni so determined? Why was Toni making this so hard? Why did Toni have to be everything she ever wanted, but everything her father hated?_

“Please believe me…” Toni whispered as she put her forehead against Cheryl’s.

Tears formed in Cheryl’s eyes as she took a deep breath. “I can’t….”

“Please tell me what more I can do..” Toni pleaded trying to hold back her own tears. It killed her to see Cheryl so vulnerable and worried.

“I c-can’t…”

“Why?”

“T-Toni p-please….”

“Just tell me-”

“Because you can’t fix me!” Cheryl exclaimed loudly, unable to stop herself. As soon as she realized what she said, she put her hand to her mouth and bowed her head down. “I-I’m sorry..”

Toni’s heart broke with Cheryl’s words. “You have nothing to apologize for sweetheart…” Toni pulled Cheryl closer to her body. “Why don’t you think I can help you?”

“I don’t know hope, Toni. I was born with everything and nothing at the same time. I live a life of luxury, but have a dynamic that causes me to be less than a rag doll.” Memories of her father’s fists filled her mind. “The only thing I had in my life was my brother and he was brutally taken away from me. He made these hope-filled promises to me. He told me we’d escape...” Cheryl let out a whimper at the thought of her beloved brother. “But he was taken away from me…”

Toni’s eyes widened at Cheryl’s statement. Her heart clenched as she thought about all the pain Cheryl has been through. _She is the strongest omega that Toni has ever met…_

“He was murdered Toni. Not even my father, the most powerful man in town, could stop it. What makes you think that you can stop fate from taking me away from you?” Cheryl asked with tear-filled eyes. “What makes you think we’re better, we’re safer? I came with you because I wanted a chance to experience a happier life, even just for a second, but now that I know freedom, I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle it when it’s gone.”

Toni grasped Cheryl’s waist gently and used one hand to carefully lift Cheryl’s face up so Toni could look into her eyes. “Because look at us Cher, we’re such different people with different lives and we’re here. Together. Because we’re better than the system that has bound us for generations, we’re above the people who tell us we can’t.”

Toni gently grasped Cheryl’s left hand. “Cher, what do you feel whenever I touch you?”

Cheryl blushed softly and barely managed to look Toni back in the eyes. “S-sparks, butterflies in my stomach..”

“I feel it too.” Toni murmured gently. “I feel so much from your simple touch. I feel my heart racing, I feel my palms getting sweaty, nervous to mess everything up. I feel like I’m soaring, exploding.” 

Toni carefully looked Cheryl in the eyes. “I never thought that I’d be able to find someone. I told myself that it would be impossible. I’ve never known much love in my life. My parents both died when I was young… but then there’s you.”

Cheryl’s face heated up and she averted her gaze from Toni’s eyes. 

Toni gently lifted her chin back up.

“You make me believe that I have a chance. I can’t promise that everything will be perfect. I can’t promise that we won’t have problems. But I can promise that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, to keep you with me. Please trust that and be willing to try with me..” Toni pleaded hoping that Cheryl would find herself able to do this with her.

“Okay..” Cheryl murmured softly staring at Toni with nothing but adoration in her eyes. _How was Toni even real?_ Everything about her was ethereal, heavenly, too perfect to be possible, but here she was.

“Really?” Toni asked excitedly.

Cheryl nodded in response causing Toni to shout in excitement and carefully lift Cheryl into arms.

“TT… careful..” Cheryl said giggling as Toni spun her around.

Toni carefully slowed down and brought Cheryl into a passionate kiss, causing sparks to fly everywhere. 

_Ethereal, heavenly, too perfect to be possible…_

And yet here they both were.

Toni slowly separated their lips. “So what would you like to do baby?”

Cheryl thought for a moment, trying to think of the best option. She never got to make decisions like this so she wanted to make sure her choice was perfect. “What do you think of Netflix TT?”

Toni gave Cheryl a loving smile. “Netflix sounds perfect..”

Hand in hand, they walked back to the couch, absorbed in their new hopes for a better future.

Everything was slowly starting to fall in place….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> I love hearing from y'all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Toni and Cheryl home life.

The next day, Cheryl woke up snuggling into Toni on the couch. Cheryl smiled as she remembered last night. They must have fallen asleep on the couch.

Cheryl carefully removed her body from Toni's embrace, causing Toni to frown slightly in her sleep. 

Cheryl went to the kitchen and found a bag of bagels stuffed in the back of Toni's freezer. She took two out and put them in the toaster so they would thaw.

"Good morning baby.." Toni murmured from the doorway, wrapping Cheryl in her arms. "I missed you when I woke up…"

"Sorry TT…" Cheryl said apologetically. "I was just making us breakfast."

"You should've woken me up." Toni mumbled into Cheryl's shoulder. "I would've helped.." She kissed Cheryl's shoulder, causing Cheryl to blush at the affectionate gesture.

Cheryl looked at her with confusion and shook her head. "It's my place though TT. I'm the omega."

Toni shook her head. "We're equal here Cher. We both can help out around the house."

"I like making you food though.." Cheryl murmured softly with her head bowed to the ground. "I hated making it for my father. He was always so strict and picky, but you're the opposite. You thank me, kiss me, hug me, and make me feel so loved." Cheryl blushed as she said the last part.

Toni gave Cheryl a huge smile. "Well if it makes you happy. You can cook me whatever you want.." She said massaging Cheryl's sides causing her to purr softly.

"But let me finish your bagel.." Toni compromised with a grin. 

"Deal." Cheryl said as she turned back to the bagels, which just finished in the toaster. She took them out and put them on separate plates. "What do you want on your bagel?"

Toni pondered her options. "Some ham and swiss please?" Toni asked causing Cheryl to nod and pick up one of the plates.

"What would you like Cher?" Toni asked as she picked up the other plate. 

Cheryl bit her lip as she pondered what to tell Toni. "Surprise me." Cheryl replied with a smile as she got out the ingredients for Toni's bagel.

Toni let out a sigh and contemplated what she could add to Cheryl's bagel. She decided on bacon and swiss, and heated up some bacon in the microwave.

"Good choice." Cheryl remarked as she handed Toni her breakfast. "I love bacon."

"Thank you baby." Toni said kissing Cheryl's cheek as Cheryl handed her the bagel. Toni put it on the counter as she turned to the microwave.

As soon as the bacon was done, Toni carefully placed it on the bagel and added a slice of swiss.

Toni handed the plate to Cheryl. "You probably should wait a bit before eating it. The bacon is very hot."

Cheryl nodded and kissed Toni's cheek. "Thanks TT." She exclaimed as she began walking to the living room couch. She excitedly sat on the couch and waited for Toni as she stared at the food that Toni made for her. While it didn't seem like much, It had been 11 years since Cheryl hadn't prepared her own food.

She had been expected to make all of her meals by the age of 7. Any mistakes such as burnt food or spills resulted in punishment from her father.

Toni looked at Cheryl's excited expression with a large smile. She was glad that she could bring that sort of reaction from Cheryl. Toni sat next to Cheryl and wrapped her left arm around her.

"After you, TT." Cheryl said with a soft smile as she waited expectantly for Toni to take the first bite.

Toni let out a sigh before taking the first bite. She didn't want to have this conversation this early in the morning. She wasn't sure if it would upset or anger Cheryl.

Cheryl began to eat her bagel sandwich after she watched Toni eat the first bite. She was immediately taken aback by it's savory taste; it was delicious. She held in a moan at the taste of the appetizing bacon that made her taste buds happily sigh in amazement. She hadn't eaten bacon since she was a young child when her father didn't care about her figure. _It was safe now. She wouldn't get hurt._

After both of them finished breakfast, Toni turned to look at Cheryl. "What would you like to do today baby?"

"Be with you.." Cheryl replied softly, hoping that Toni wouldn't have to leave her today. She knew she was being selfish. Toni was important to the people of the Southside, but Cheryl constantly craved the comfort that Toni gave with her presence. 

Toni kissed Cheryl's forehead. "Well you have me for the entire day." Cheryl's smile widened with Toni's words. _She would be safe, protected.._

"Can we have a lazy day like yesterday?" Cheryl asked softly. She felt bad, but she didn't want to leave the safety of Toni's trailer. She was finally beginning to experience warmth and happiness in this place she barely knew. But she wouldn't trade this for anything else in the world.

Toni nodded, aweing inwardly at Cheryl's cuteness. "Of course babe. Do you want to watch some Netflix again?"

Cheryl's smiled brightened as she nodded excitedly. "More Disney?"

Toni's heart soared as Cheryl chose what to watch without being asked to choose. She moved their dirty dishes away and brought Cheryl into her embrace. "All of the Disney you want, Cher."

Cheryl buried her head in Toni's neck and wrapped her own arms around Toni's torso. She craved Toni's closeness and hoped that Toni didn't mind her clinginess.

Toni kissed the top of Cheryl's head. "Which Disney movie would you like to watch?"

"Can I see the options?" Cheryl asked politely, wanting to show Toni that she could make decisions like Toni wanted, but she didn't know many Disney movies.

"Of course baby.” Toni replied quickly logging into her Netflix account and giving Cheryl the remote.

“I-I don’t know how to use it…” Cheryl admitted ashamedly. Her father never let her have control of the television. He barely let her even watch any shows.

“That’s okay… I’ll show you.” Toni responded bringing Cheryl closer and while pointing to the button on the top right corner of the remote. “This is the power button.. You use these buttons to move the cursor in different directions.. You use this button to select an option…”

Toni spent five minutes going over each of the buttons as Cheryl stared at her in awe. _How was this angel real? She was so kind and understanding… Unlike every other alpha she has ever met..._

“Do you think you have an okay grasp on using the remote Cher?” Toni asked softly, snapping Cheryl out of her dreamy gaze on Toni.

Cheryl blushed and quickly nodded, hoping that she would be able to figure it out. She refused to tell Toni that she had just been staring at her instead of listening.

Cheryl stared at the remote, biting her lip as she tried to figure out how to use it to scroll through all of the shows. She smiled in victory as she pressed the arrow key and managed to go through each of the choices. 

“How does Brave sound?” Cheryl asked softly as she scanned the choice, admiring the girl’s similar red locks and interesting premise.

“Sounds perfect.” Toni replied with a smile.

Cheryl nodded as she stared down at the remote with frustration. She couldn't figure out which button to press next.

"TT?" Cheryl turned to Toni in an attempt to save herself from further embarrassment. "How do I select this movie?"

"Press the button in the middle of the arrow keys." Toni instructed softly.

Cheryl nodded and selected the movie, cuddling more into Toni as the beginning scene started.

Tears formed in Cheryl's eyes as Merida went against her mother and won the right to choose her own hand. Cheryl wished she was that brave. She wished that she could go against her father with that determination, but she couldn't.

Cheryl would always just be a subservient omega who is unable to stand up for herself. She hated herself for being so weak, but fear ruled almost every part of Cheryl's life. Her father's rules still echoed in her head, taunting her, reminding her that she would never truly be free.

Toni looked down at the girl cuddling her torso and frowned when she saw tears in Cheryl's eyes.

"Baby, are you okay?" Toni asked gently as she wiped away a stray tear.

Cheryl nodded quietly. Her father's voice continuing to echo in her mind. _No one wants an overly emotional omega. Your sole purpose is to please an alpha. Not burden them with your pointless feelings._

Toni paused the movie. "What's wrong baby?"

Cheryl shook her head. "Nothing.. I don't know why I'm crying.." _Weak ... useless…._

Toni looked at Cheryl with all of the gentleness in the world. "I think you do know Cher. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'm always going to be here for you, okay?"

More tears invaded Cheryl's eyes. Toni was perfect, selfless, everything she ever wanted. _Why did Toni want her? She was nothing compared to Toni… She only brought problems..._

Toni wiped Cheryl's tears. "It's okay baby…" Toni whispered soothingly as she rubbed Cheryl's back. "I've got you…"

Cheryl began crying even harder. _She was such a dead weight.. why did Toni continue to try?_

After three minutes of Toni whispering soothing words into Cheryl's ear, Cheryl was finally able to regain some sense of calmness.

"I'm sorry.." Cheryl whispered softly with her head bowed down. "I know I'm not supposed to be this emotional… I promise I'll be better next time…"

Toni's eyebrows furrowed in concern as she gently lifted Cheryl's chin up. "Who told you that you weren't allowed to be emotional?" She never told Cheryl to hide her emotions. In fact, Toni really wanted Cheryl to be more open with her.

"My father.." Cheryl replied with a sigh. "Alphas don't like overly emotional partners. I'll be better next time.. I'll control myself better.."

Toni moved a couple strands of hair out of Cheryl's face. "Baby, I love that you feel like you're able to be emotional around me. I don't want you to hide that. Please don't try to.."

Cheryl whimpered as Toni brought her closer. "But… I'm not supposed to be.." Cheryl got out as Toni brought her closer and soothingly rubbed her back.

"Don't try to hide yourself from me, baby." Toni whispered lovingly. "I want you to forget your father's rules."

Cheryl shook her head. "O-other alphas c-could h-hurt m-me if I d-don't ob-bey." She replied with desperation. "I d-don't w-want t-to g-get hurt again TT.."

Tonis heart broke. "If any alpha even _dares_, they won't even get a chance to touch a hair on your body."

Cheryl just nodded quietly. Toni wouldn't be able to protect Cheryl 24/7 and Cheryl didn't expect her to. She would have to go out of the trailer one day. Cheryl just wasn't looking forward to the day she did.

Toni let out a sigh and kissed Cheryl's forehead lovingly. "Do you want to continue the movie?"

Cheryl shook her head. "Can we just lay here please?" She just wanted to focus on the safety that Toni brought her.

"You don't have to ask babe. I love cuddling with you."

Cheryl blushed and gave Toni a small smile before burying her head in Toni's neck.

Toni grinned as she felt Cheryl relax into her embrace. She knew that Cheryl was struggling with the idea of being equal and was happy that Cheryl was beginning to make decisions for herself. Toni hoped that Cheryl soon would be able to begin to trust her more. She hoped that she could help Cheryl feel more secure.

Cheryl only felt safe in Toni's arms. She just hoped that her insecurities didn't annoy Toni too much. She whimpered at the thought. If Toni got annoyed with her, she might kick Cheryl out. If Toni kicked her to the curb, Cheryl didn't know what she'd do.

"TT?" Cheryl whispered after an hour of relaxation.

"Yea baby?" Toni responded quietly looking at her girl. 

“Should I make you lunch?” Cheryl asked softly as she sat up from her position on Toni.

“Are you hungry baby? Toni inquired gently.

Cheryl nodded slowly biting her lip. She wasn’t used to being asked questions about her wellbeing. 

“How about we make each other lunch?” Toni suggested as she looked at Cheryl to make sure she was alright with that.

“Sure.” Cheryl replied with a small smile. She liked being around Toni as she cooked. “What do you want to eat?”

“Do you have any suggestions baby?” Toni asked wondering if Cheryl had any ideas on what she wanted to eat.

Cheryl let out a soft sigh, trying to ponder her options. She was still not used to getting the chance to decide. “I know you have cheese and tomato sauce, but do you have any materials so I can make some dough? I think pizza would be nice...” Hopefully Toni would agree.

Toni shook her head. “I sadly don’t have everything we need to make pizza dough, but I have some ready-made pizza crust that just needs cheese and sauce and then heating in the stove. Would that work for you?”

Cheryl nodded excitedly, causing Toni’s smile to widen. Cheryl hadn’t eaten pizza since she was a young girl. Hopefully, it would taste as delicious as she remembered it. “What kind of pizza do you want?” Cheryl asked softly.

“Just some cheese pizza please..” Toni said looking to Cheryl. “How about you?”

“The same..” Cheryl replied softly, not wanting to make herself more trouble than she was worth.

“Alright then..” Toni stated carefully. “Let’s get cooking.”

Cheryl gave Toni a large smile before getting off of her lap, and walking to the kitchen. Toni followed close behind her, getting out both of the crusts out of the fridge.

Soon they both had both of their pizzas in the oven.

“The box said that it will take about 20 minutes..” Toni murmured turning to Cheryl with a small smile. “What would you like to do until then?”

“Whatever you want TT.” Cheryl replied immediately and automatically. 

“But I want to know what you want to do..” Toni said taking a step closer to the omega. “Do you have anything you want to do?”

Cheryl knew what she had to do. She had seen instructional videos on how to please alphas, but she was still afraid to ask. She craved Toni's affection, her love. She wanted to be Toni’s completely and was ready to prove herself to the alpha. Cheryl knew that she would likely lose her virginity tonight and was ready to accept that. If that was the price of Toni’s love and affection, Cheryl would take it. _But would sound stupid, pathetic if she just outright told her.._ “It’s embarrassing…” She muttered softly tilting her head down.

Toni took another small step closer, delicately tilting Cheryl’s head up. “Nothing you say could make me think any less of you…” Noticing that Cheryl still looked unsure, Toni decided to use another approach. “Feel my heartbeat Cheryl…” Toni whispered, gently grasping Cheryl’s hand and putting it above her heart. “Do you feel how fast it’s beating?”

Cheryl nodded staring at Toni with awe as she felt her quick heartbeat. _Did she really make Toni feel that way?_

“My heart beats faster whenever it’s around you. Whenever you are happy, my heart bursts with the same happiness. Whenever you smile, I feel fluttering in my chest. You make me happy Cher.” Toni said with all the sincerity in the world. “Nothing you say could change that…”

Cheryl blushed, feeling an overwhelming fluttering take ahold of her body. "I j-just w-wanted… maybe w-we c-could kiss?" As soon as those words left Cheryl's mouth, Toni's eyes widened in bewilderment. Toni certainly did not expect that.

Cheryl bowed her head down in shame. "W-we d-don't h-have to I j-just.." With that, Toni captured Cheryl's lips with hers. Cheryl let out a gasp of surprise before reconnecting her lips with Toni’s hungrily, desiring to soak in all of the passion she felt.

Toni broke away and gently placed her forehead against Cheryl’s. “Do you want to take this to the other room?” Cheryl quickly nodded and grasped Toni’s hand as Toni led them to the couch.

Cheryl was about to climb onto the couch and lie down when Toni stopped her. “Would you prefer being on top or the bottom?”

Cheryl’s eyebrows furrowed. “Alphas are always on top. Omegas always lie on the bottom.”

Toni shook her head. “I want you to go where you feel comfortable. I want you to feel as if you have control.”

Cheryl bit her lip. “Would I just be able to sit on your lap?”

Toni nodded. “Of course.” She sat on the couch and stretched her arms open for Cheryl.

Cheryl practically jumped onto Toni’s lap and placed her lips against Toni’s.

Toni grinned into the kiss. “Eager are we?” She caressed Cheryl’s lips with her tongue.

Cheryl moaned in response. “Always TT…” She murmured back softly, beginning to grind on Toni’s lap and kiss down Toni’s neck. She needed to get Toni ready. She prayed that Toni would enjoy this. Toni deserved a reward for everything that she had done for Cheryl. This had to be perfect. _Cheryl had to be perfect…_

Toni groaned in response, loving the sensation that Cheryl’s touches brought her, but with her restraint, she managed to put her hands on Cheryl’s waist. This felt so good, so perfect… Toni wanted this so badly… but it wasn’t right. It wasn’t time yet. “Easy baby..”

Cheryl frowned with Toni’s words. Did Toni not want her that way? “Sorry TT…” Cheryl murmured softly, trying to ignore the sting that her heart felt with Toni’s rejection. _Stupid girl…_

Toni noticed Cheryl’s disappointed expression and let out a sigh of frustration. She hadn’t wanted to make Cheryl upset. She just saw the gleam in Cheryl’s eyes and knew her intent. Toni knew that Cheryl wasn’t ready to go that far.

“Cher..” Toni whispered gently, lifting up Cheryl’s chin. “I didn’t stop because I don’t want this.”

Cheryl perked up immediately with Toni’s words. “You didn’t?” She asked softly as if she was unable to believe it. _Toni wanted her. Toni wanted her. Toni wanted her._ Cheryl attempted to ignore the thrumming of her heart and focus on Toni’s words. “Why didn’t you let me continue?” Cheryl inquired with confusion. _If Toni found her suitable, why didn’t she want Cheryl to continue?_

“Because I know you aren’t ready…” Toni responded gently.

“B-but I-I am….” Cheryl’s voice wobbled. She had to make Toni happy. Make Toni want her. Otherwise, she would go back to her father’s hell. _You have to do this Cheryl… Don’t ruin your chances…_

“Baby…” Toni whispered softly. “I know you’re lying. I don’t want you to push yourself into having sex when I know you aren’t ready..”

“But I am!” Cheryl said firmly surprised that she managed to speak so confidently. “Why won’t you let me take that step?”

“I’ll let you take that step…” Toni started slowly. “If you tell me why you want it…”

Cheryl bit her lip. If she told Toni the truth, Toni wouldn’t let her continue. She wouldn’t let Cheryl prove her worth. In time, she would realize how useless Cheryl was. She would kick Cheryl to the side of the road and leave her with her abusive father. Cheryl couldn’t let that happen.. Toni meant everything to her. She was kindness, warmth, and everything Cheryl never had. She gave Cheryl the most wonderful butterflies in her stomach..

_Cheryl couldn’t lose her…_

“Because I-I…” Cheryl tried to get something, anything out, but the words wouldn’t come.

“Baby, please just tell me the truth..”

The truth had never gotten Cheryl anywhere. It just caused her father to hurt Cheryl more whenever he punished her. The truth wouldn’t get Toni to want her. The truth wouldn’t give Cheryl anything. “I j-just w-want t-to p-pleasure you…” The words disgusted her. She felt like an unworthy whore, but Toni...

Toni looked at Cheryl unbelievingly. “Baby, don’t lie to me. The truth won’t change anything between us, Cher. I just want to know where your head is at..”

Cheryl timidly looked at Toni. “Do you want me?”

Toni nodded with absoluteness. “With everything in me, but I won’t do it when you aren’t ready..”

That part confused Cheryl. “But why?” Cheryl asked softly. “Why don’t you want it now?”

Toni’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I want you to enjoy the experience too.”

Cheryl’s eyes widened with this admission. Everything she had heard from other omegas made it sound like that sex was only pleasurable for alphas. Sex sounded painful to her. She always heard about the alpha’s dominating presence throughout the entire experience. “Can I enjoy it too?”

Toni looked even more perplexed now. “What do you mean Cher?” Toni asked gently.

“Can omegas enjoy sex?” Cheryl repeated softly. “Is it possible?”

Toni held back her anger at how awfully this poor girl had been taught. Who told her that sex was only for alphas? “It’s supposed to be pleasurable for both partners.” Toni replied carefully. “It’s a mutual act of passion, which is why I don’t want you to force yourself into it.”

“But I want you to like me more…” Cheryl muttered with shame. “I’m okay with doing it if it helps you want me to stay…”

Toni carefully got herself out from under Cheryl and kneeled herself at Cheryl’s feet. “Nothing will make me kick you to the curb if that’s what has gotten you so worried babe…” Toni said gently. “I want you to stay as long as possible.”

“Really?” Cheryl asked with bewilderment. _Toni didn’t want anything more?_

“Well… I do want one thing..”

“What is it?” Cheryl interjected immediately. She would do whatever it took to make Toni continue to like her.

Toni took a few seconds before answering. “I want you to act for yourself.. not for me.”

Cheryl nodded slowly biting her lip. If it made Toni happy, she would try. “Anything else?” Cheryl asked softly. _There had to be more that Toni wanted…_

Toni shook her head. “There’s nothing else I want, but could you please tell me what made you try to go further?”

Cheryl let out a soft sigh before answering. “I just… my entire life, I have thought of sex as something for alphas to enjoy. Every omega that I have met seems miserable when talking about their sex life. My father talks about pleasuring an alpha like it’s the only important thing that I am able to do.” 

Cheryl let out a dry chuckle at that comment. “And my father has always emphasized how important it was for an omega to _please_ their mate. He made it seem like alphas loved it more than anything.” Cheryl paused before continuing. “I just thought that maybe if I pleasured you, you would not think of me as a burden and want me to stay… ” Cheryl’s eyes quickly averted to her feet. “It was stupid.. I know…”

Toni gently grasped Cheryl’s hands. “It wasn’t stupid at all…” Cheryl lifted her head to look Toni in the eyes. “I just don’t want you to think that I just want you for your body. I want you to know that you are worth so much more than that. I want every part of you even the parts you try to hide.”

“Really?” Cheryl whispered disbelievingly with tears coming from her eyes.

Toni stood up and wiped away Cheryl’s coming tears. “Really.” Toni responded with a soft smile as she brought Cheryl into a large hug. She wished that she could take away all of the damage that Clifford Blossom brought into her life. It wasn’t fair that Cheryl felt that her body was the only thing she could offer. Cheryl was worth so much more than that and Toni was going to make sure she knew that.

Toni brought Cheryl closer, allowing her to rest her head on her shoulder. “Do you want to lie down?”

Cheryl nodded, causing Toni to carefully lay herself down with Cheryl in her arms. “You good there baby?” Cheryl again nodded in response cuddling more into Toni’s body and loving the warmth that Toni’s closeness brought her. 

Cheryl was safe, wanted. Toni didn’t just want her body, she wanted everything that came with her. Cheryl gave a small smile at the thought. 

_Maybe things could actually get better…_ Toni was already helping Cheryl see things in a new light. With time, she might even be able to believe her own worth. 

Toni Topaz was a godsend and Cheryl would do whatever it takes to keep her close. For the first time in her life, Cheryl knew what home felt like.

_Home…_

So addicting, so perfect and everything she ever wanted.

Her home wasn't the horrid mansion that she had grown up in for almost all of her life. It wasn't even the trailer that she had lived in for the past couple of days.

It was Toni. Her warm body, loving words, and reassuring smiles gave Cheryl a sense of happiness that the walls around her never could.

She hoped with everything in her that Toni was her forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you're enjoying the fic!
> 
> Love hearing from y'all!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clifford is angry. Cheryl and Toni work through emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: panic attack, self-deprecating thoughts

Clifford was _fuming_.

His daughter had been missing for a week now and no one was able to catch any trace of her.

"What do you mean you still haven't found her? Clifford yelled into the phone with pure rage.

"I'm s-sorry sir, b-but t-there hasn't b-been any sightings of h-her in t-town.." The man stuttered back in fear.

Clifford let out a ferocious growl. "If you don't find her within the next week, there will be hell to pay, understood?"

The man gulped into the phone. Clifford smirked at the effect of his voice on his worker. He loved feeling powerful, in control. He hung up the phone before the worker could respond. Clifford stepped out of his room and angrily trekked to his office where the head of security was waiting at his desk.

Clifford marched over to his head of security. "Why hasn't my daughter been found?" Clifford snarled out in anger as he stepped in front of the trembling man, putting his hands on the armrests of the chair.

“I-I d-don’t know-w…” The man mumbled as he trembled. “We have searched the entire Northside of Riverdale and…”

“What?” Clifford growled out. “You haven’t even searched all of the town?”

The man gulped. “W-we haven’t b-been able to g-get p-past the S-southside s-security. The s-serpents h-have the t-trailer park w-well-guarded….”

Clifford snarled dangerously. “And why haven’t you said anything?”

The man visibly started to shake. “B-because w-we d-don’t think your d-daughter w-would g-go anywhere n-near the S-southside…” With that, the man visibly began to gain more confidence. “You’ve trained her to avoid the Southside. You’ve hired some of the best instructors to cement those rules in her head. Although she ran away, those rules probably still are bogging down her mind. What could possibly get her to forget those rules?” 

_Back at the trailer_

It had been a week since Cheryl had run away from home and Cheryl could safely say that it had been the best week of her life.

“TT!” Cheryl yelled as she ran away from Toni’s room with a giggle.

Toni came out of the room soon after running after her playful omega. “Come back here Cher!” She shouted back jokingly knowing that Chery wouldn’t listen to her.

“Never!” Cheryl yelled back, finding a hiding spot in the closet near the kitchen entrance and softly closing the door as she stifled her giggles.

Toni saw Cheryl slip into the closet, but decided to act like she hadn’t seen where she had gone. “Where are you baby?” Toni called out as she sneakily began walking towards the closet door.

Cheryl bit her lip to stop her omega instincts from coming to the surface.

Toni got to the closet door and quickly opened it, causing Cheryl to shriek in surprise. Toni gathered Cheryl in her arms and lifted her out of the closet.

"TT!" Cheryl yelled with a giggle as Toni carried her into the living room. "Where are you taking me?"

Toni gently dropped her onto the couch and straddled her lap, causing Cheryl to gulp in surprise.

"TT…" Cheryl murmured softly before Toni began to tickle Cheryl's sides with a large grin.

"T-Toni s-stop.." Cheryl got out between her giggles as Toni continued to mercilessly tickle her sides.

"Tell me that I'm the best chef ever." Toni bargained as she continued her assault.

"N-never!" Cheryl got out as Toni's attack continued.

After thirty seconds of constant tickling, Cheryl finally gave in. "Stop! Stop! I'll say it!"

Toni stopped completely. "I'm waiting…"

Cheryl groaned in response. "You're the best chef ever…"

Toni gave Cheryl a satisfied grin while picking her up and placing her on her lap. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

Cheryl gave Toni a small pout before burying her head in Toni's neck.

"Don't be mad baby…" Toni murmured as she gently placed a kiss on top of Cheryl's head.

Cheryl didn't move from her position, trying to keep her 'anger' on her face.

Toni let out a soft sigh. "How about I get you a bag of gummy bears next time I go to the store…?"

Cheryl immediately perked up. Toni had introduced her to candy a few days ago and Cheryl had been enthralled with the gummy bears. "Alright!" She said excitedly not able to hold onto her fake anger anymore.

"You faker!" Toni said with mock anger and a fake pout.

Cheryl's excited smile turned into a frown. _Did she anger Toni? She didn't want to make Toni mad.._

"Sorry TT…" Cheryl mumbled softly with her head bowed down. Cheryl was so scared of angering Toni that she couldn't catch onto Toni's sarcasm. While Cheryl definitely felt more able to express her emotions, she always was scared of disappointing Toni. She never wanted the alpha to hate her or be annoyed by her.

"Hey baby…" Toni murmured lifting up Cheryl's chin. "I’m not really mad at you… I’m sorry if I made you think that I was.”

Cheryl blushed in embarrassment and hugged Toni closer so that she wouldn’t see Cheryl’s shame. _She was such an idiot._

Toni rubbed Cheryl’s back comfortingly, sensing Cheryl’s unease. Cheryl let out a sigh of contentment and buried her head in Toni’s neck, breathing in her calming scent. _Toni wouldn’t punish her.. She was safe…._

After a few minutes, Toni broke the silence. “Baby?”

“Yea TT?” Cheryl murmured not moving from her position.

“How would you feel about having a picnic on Sweetwater River this afternoon?” Toni asked softly, not knowing how Cheryl would feel about this question. 

Cheryl tensed up, causing Toni to lean over and kiss the top of her head. “You don’t have to say yes Cher… I just feel bad keeping you trapped in here..”

“I don’t mind.” Cheryl whispered softly. _She couldn’t go outside. Her father would get her back, hurt her… hurt Toni…_ “I love being able to be near you most of the day. Besides, most omegas aren’t allowed outside alone so I understand..”

“But that isn’t fair.” Toni stated with certainty as she looked over at Cheryl. “You shouldn’t be stuck in here constantly, which is why I thought a picnic would be nice. It would just be you and me, eating food and cuddling by the riverside. But I don’t want you to feel pressured to go out..”

“TT...” Cheryl said as she got up from her position and looked Toni in the eyes. _She couldn’t… it was too dangerous, too risky…._ “I just…”

“Don’t feel pressured to share how you’re feeling..” Toni murmured gently, squeezing Cheryl’s hands in comfort. “But I always would like to know.”

Cheryl let out a soft sigh. She didn’t deserve this wonderful alpha. _Agree to what your alpha says you ungrateful bitch… You always do what you want… You never think about Toni’s needs.._ “I just am scared that my father will find me if I go out.. I don’t want to lose you TT…” A stray tear fell from Cheryl’s eye, which Toni quickly wiped away.

“I won’t let him get near you Cher.” Toni replied with a soft growl as she held Cheryl closer. “I will protect you, okay?”

Cheryl nodded as she sniffled. It wasn’t that she didn’t believe Toni. She just thought that Toni underestimated his power. He was a powerful alpha who could do awful things. Cheryl didn’t want Toni to ever get hurt. She knew that if it ever came to it, she would protect Toni before herself. Toni didn’t deserve to be caught up in her mess.

“I have a question that will hopefully ease your fears. Does your father ever go to Sweetwater? Do any of his companions?”

Cheryl shook her head. “Father always said that it was too muddy for people of high class, but he knows that I go there. If he has men searching for me, I could be spotted and you could get hurt….” _Please change your mind.._

Toni gently held Cheryl’s cheeks and brought her into a loving kiss, which Cheryl quickly reciprocated.

“What was that for?” Cheryl asked softly.

“To calm you down and because I wanted to.” Toni replied cheekily causing Cheryl to softly giggle, allowing some of the stress to leave her mind. “Sweetwater River is also a perfect location because it is right next to the Southside, meaning that if there is any trouble, I could quickly get some serpents to help. You will be safe baby.”

Cheryl looked down, biting her lip. The omega within her urged her to agree because it was clearly what Toni wanted. Her brain was urging her to deny Toni’s request. She could be found. Toni could be in danger. At the same time, she did crave fresh air. She hadn’t been out of the trailer in over a week and while she loved the trailer, it was beginning to feel like a prison. The look of hope in Toni’s eyes tipped Cheryl over the edge. “Okay…” Cheryl murmured in agreement. 

Cheryl’s fears of her father still haunted her mind, but the idea of making Toni happy outweighed the possible consequences. _She’s your alpha. It’s your duty to please her…Stop focusing on your fears… She’s the important one…_

Toni grinned with happiness. “You won’t regret it baby I promise..” Toni stated excitedly. “I’m going to make this day perfect.” Toni gave Cheryl a quick kiss before gently placing her on the couch. _Toni deserved perfect, she was the most perfect person to exist…_

“Where are you going TT?” Cheryl murmured as Toni began to stand up. Cheryl was about to stand up to obediently follow her until Toni gently placed her hands on Cheryl’s legs, determined to set the picnic up herself and let Cheryl rest.

“What are you doing?” Cheryl whispered nervously as Toni’s hands held onto her legs.   
With Toni’s subtle action, memories slowly began to resurface of her father holding her down on the couch, forcing her to take in his pheromones. Cheryl whimpered softly, bowing her head down unable to piece reality away from her flashback. She began shaking in fear. “Please don’t hurt me… I swear I’ll behave..”

“Cher…” Toni whispered sitting on the couch and bringing Cheryl into her arms. “It’s okay Cher… I’m here.. I’ve got you..” Cheryl continued to shake and whimper, letting out soft cries.

“I’ll behave father.. I promise..” Cheryl whimpered out bending her neck as far as she could. “Please forgive me… I’ll do better next time…” Tears poured from Cheryl’s eyes as Toni held her closely.

Cheryl screamed as the feeling of the pain-filled pheromones haunted her mind, pulling her back to how she felt at her father’s feet. _So powerless… so weak… just a useless bitch..._ “Please stop father! I swear I’ll do better! Just please!”

Toni desperately began releasing calming pheromones into the air, begging whatever powerful forces existed to let this work, to stop Cheryl’s pain.. _God that girl had suffered enough.._

The pheromones seemed to do the trick. Cheryl’s shaking slowly receded and the flow of tears began to slow. Soon Cheryl was only letting out quiet whimpers, desperately holding onto Toni’s shirt as Toni whispered comforting words into her ear.

“You’re okay…” Toni murmured softly kissing away the tears that fell from Cheryl’s eyes.

“I’m sorry…” Cheryl whispered, bowing her head down with sorrow. “Let me set up the picnic food to make up for my nervous spell…” Cheryl moved to get up before Toni’s voice stopped her.

“Baby, please stay here…”

Cheryl’s head perked up. She couldn’t deny her alpha’s command. “Of course Toni.”

Toni’s heart dropped as soon as that sentence left Cheryl’s mouth. Had Cheryl’s panic attack caused their relationship to regress?

“Did I do something to cause you to have a panic attack?” Toni asked gently, wanting to know if she had triggered her poor girlfriend.

Cheryl shook her head immediately, remembering her father’s lessons. _Don’t blame me or any other alpha for your issues._

Toni’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. “Please tell me the truth Cher… I want to know so I don’t trigger panic attacks..”

Cheryl’s eyes welled up with tears as she nodded her head with shame. _You got triggered by the stupidest thing, you useless piece of trash. Toni deserves better than you. It should be you apologizing, going on your knees. Submissiveness usually quells an alpha’s anger..._

Before Toni could say anything, Cheryl climbed out of Toni’s lap and kneeled in front of Toni with her head bowed down.

Toni’s eyes widened. “Baby…” She murmured softly, sorrow built up in her chest as she watched Cheryl try to ask for forgiveness.

“Please forgive me Toni…” Cheryl said with tears building up in her eyes. “I had an unnecessary emotional fit. Please discipline me as you see fit..” If Toni hurt her, she would understand, but she knew that it would break her heart. Cheryl didn’t know if she’d ever be able to find true comfort in Toni’s arms again.

A tear fell from Toni’s eye. “Please sit back on the couch Cher… You don’t need to apologize..”

Cheryl shook her head. “It’s not my place..”

Toni tried again. “Please…” She whispered out softly. “I want you up here with me.”

Cheryl nodded quietly, stood up, and sat on the couch a few inches from Toni. She didn’t know if Toni wanted her close.

Toni brought Cheryl's body closer, knowing that Cheryl loved physical touch. "What caused your panic attack baby?" Toni asked gently, rubbing Cheryl's back in comfort.

Cheryl bit her lip not knowing what to say. She didn't want to make Toni feel as if she was the cause of it. Cheryl knew that it was her own fault for being so weak. "I-I had a flashback.."

Toni brought Cheryl onto her lap and kissed her forehead comfortingly. "Is this okay baby?"

Cheryl nodded. She loved being snuggled in Toni's embrace. Although she wasn't sure she'd be truthful if she didn't like it. Her mind was focused on pleasing Toni. Nothing else was important right now.

"Good.." Toni murmured softly. "Could you please tell me what your flashback was about? Only if you're comfortable of course."

Cheryl let out a deep breath. Toni was too perfect, too gentle for her. She whimpered at the thought. She didn't deserve this affection. "I remembered an instance where my father punished me. He had held me down on the couch…" Cheryl trailed off not wanting to recollect the rest of the memory.

Toni held back her anger and focused her attention on comforting Cheryl. "What else did he do?"

Cheryl shakily whimpered. "He forced me to submit..” She whispered out with shame. “I remembered how it felt and I freaked out.. I’m sorry you had to see that..”

Toni’s heart broke. “So when you said that your parents had never used pheromones on you…”

“I lied..” Cheryl finished with a sigh. “My father uses them on me all of the time.” Cheryl stated as she held her tears back as she remembered the miserable feeling that haunted her mind.

Toni brought Cheryl closer, thinking of what she could possibly say to make it better. “You know that I’d never use my pheromones to make you submit, right?”

Cheryl nodded still looking down. She didn't think Toni would ever use them, but she had to prepare herself in case she was proven wrong. Her father's lessons replayed in her mind. _Alphas can't control their urges sometimes, Cheryl. It's not their fault if they lose control. It's yours for provoking them._

"Look at me baby…please.." Toni whispered as she moved a piece of hair out of Cheryl's face.

Cheryl lifted her head up and looked at Toni.

"What can I do to prove that I would never hurt you?" Toni asked pleadingly. "I never want you to be scared of me Cher.."

Cheryl let out a sigh. "I'm just scared you'll get frustrated with me and lose control. I don't think you'd do it randomly…"

Toni's eyebrows furrowed. _Lose control?_ "Baby, what do you mean by lose control?"__

_ _"You know.. when alphas get angry, their rage sometimes controls their actions, causing them to be overly aggressive." Cheryl explained softly, confused by Toni's response. "I understand if you lose control. I just want to prevent that however I can.."_ _

_ _Toni was incredibly confused. _Alphas didn't lose control of their anger unless they didn't even try._ Yes, they had worse tempers especially if their omega was threatened, but anger doesn't cause alphas to hurt innocent omegas. If an omega does something an alpha isn't pleased about, that doesn't give them a right to hurt the omega. "Who told you that baby?" Toni was pretty sure she knew what sick person had taught Cheryl that, but she had to be sure._ _

_ _"My father.." Cheryl whispered softly. "I just want to avoid the pain..."_ _

_ _Toni let out a deep breath. How would she tell Cheryl this? "Baby?" Toni murmured gently._ _

_ _"Yes Toni?" Cheryl responded, looking worriedly into Toni's eyes._ _

_ _"Your father lied to you…"_ _

_ _"What do you mean?" Cheryl asked with confusion laced in her voice._ _

_ _"Alphas do have control." Toni started slowly. "While they do have larger tempers, they wouldn't hurt an omega unless they wanted to.."_ _

_ _"No.." Cheryl whispered. "That's impossible.." If that was true, that meant that her father hurt Cheryl for no good reason. It meant that all of the pain she suffered throughout her life was based on a lie. In her heart, Cheryl knew that Toni would never lie to her. What Toni said made sense, but she didn't want to believe it. _Her father couldn't be that cruel, could he?__ _

_ _"I'm sorry baby.." Toni replied softly, bringing Cheryl closer. Tears formed rapidly in Cheryl's eyes as she hid her face in Toni's chest._ _

_ _"W-why d-did m-my f-father hurt m-me TT?" Cheryl stuttered as she tried to hold her sobs back. _ _

_ _"Because he's a cruel alpha who thinks that he has all of the power in the world.." Toni replied with a small amount of anger in her tone as she kissed Cheryl's forehead. "You didn't deserve any of it."_ _

_ _Cheryl shook her head. "I had to deserve some of it…. Some of it had to be deserved.." That had to be true. Cheryl was an awful omega. She got punished so much. It couldn't have all been meaningless pain, right?_ _

_ _Toni shook her head. "Cher, do you trust me?" Toni asked softly. _ _

_ _Cheryl nodded her head. “With everything in me.” She whispered back in response._ _

_ _“None of what he did was justified.” Toni stated with all the sincerity she could muster. “You didn’t deserve any of the pain he inflicted on you. What he did to you was so wrong… I’d never harm you. I swear on my life that I’d never raise a hand to you. I’d never use my pheromones to make you submit.”_ _

_ _Cheryl looked at Toni as tears streamed down her face. Toni was perfect… _You don’t deserve her… She probably only feels pity for you… Why else would she let you into her trailer?_ “How can you like me when I’m so messed up?”_ _

_ _Toni gently grasped Cheryl’s right hand and stroked her left cheek. “Because you’re the sweetest, most selfless person that I’ve ever met. Whenever I see you, my heart flutters. Whenever I leave the trailer, you’re the one thing on my mind.” Cheryl’s eyes widened with Toni’s words. “Yes you’ve been hurt before, but that doesn’t make me see you as someone broken. It shows me your strength. You have lived in that household for 18 years and survived. Not many could stand that.”_ _

_ _Cheryl shook her head and was about to argue back, but she stopped once she saw that Toni had not finished._ _

_ _“I want to hold you in my arms for eternity and protect you from all of the evil in the world. I want to take away all of your pain and suffer it myself because you don’t deserve any of it. I wish I could take away your painful past, but I will do whatever it takes to make your future perfect because I love you Cheryl Blossom…” Toni bit her lip as the words left her mouth. She didn’t want to scare Cheryl away, but she knew that she needed to prove her sincerity._ _

_ _Cheryl’s eyes widened. “Y-you love m-me?” Cheryl whispered as if it was the most impossible thing. Toni looked sincere, but could it really be true? _No one had ever loved her before…__ _

_ _Toni nodded in response, looking at Cheryl adoringly. “I’ve known since your first night here when you were sound asleep in my arms. I realized that I never wanted any of this to end. I realized that my feelings for you encapsulated my soul and that denying it was impossible. I know that our relationship has been a complete and utter whirlwind, and that we’ve only known each other for a month but…”_ _

_ _“I think I feel it too.” Cheryl whispered in response. “But I’ve never loved anyone like this before. How can I know for sure?”_ _

_ _Toni gently placed her hands on Cheryl’s shoulders. “You don’t have to say it now Cheryl. Please only say it when or if you’re ready.” Toni stated softly, not wanting Cheryl to quickly rush to ‘I love you’. But to answer your question, when you love someone, you know deep in your heart that this person is your everything. You know that they make you better, they _complete_ you."_ _

_ _Cheryl’s heart raced faster with Toni’s words. She knew that her feelings matched that criteria, but she was still scared. _What if Toni changed her mind?_ Everything could fall apart with those godforsaken words._ _

_ _"Thank you.." Cheryl whispered softly, embracing Toni in a hug._ _

_ _Toni wrapped her arms around Cheryl. "For what baby?"_ _

_ _"For loving me…" Cheryl replied with a blush as she hid her face in Toni's neck._ _

_ _"Always." Toni stated gently stroking Cheryl's back._ _

_ _Cheryl hoped that 'always' would become reality._ _

_ _"I don't want to do this today…" Toni started off as she still held Cheryl in her embrace._ _

_ _Cheryl unlatched herself from Toni. "What?" She asked softly with worry._ _

_ _"I want to help you." Toni stated with complete belief. "But I don't know how to help you when I don't know the full story. I can't give you the help of a therapist, but I'd like to listen and help you work through everything."_ _

_ _Cheryl stared at Toni with shock. "You'd do that for me?" Cheryl whispered out. No one had ever cared that much._ _

_ _Toni nodded. "I'd do anything for you and more."_ _

_ _Finding a confidence that had been lacking for the past thirty minutes, Cheryl brought Toni into a passionate kiss as she gently held Toni's cheeks._ _

_ _After a minute of that passionate exchange, Toni broke away and gently placed her forehead against Cheryl's._ _

_ _"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Toni asked with amusement._ _

_ _"For loving me." Cheryl replied softly. "For being my safe haven."_ _

_ _Toni gave Cheryl a small smile. "I'll be all of that and more for as long as you want." She whispered as she recaptured Cheryl's lips._ _

_ _Two different people, two different stories. _How could it feel so perfect, so right?_ No one knows._ _

_ _They knew that they'd do anything to stay this way._ _

_ _Skin on skin, lips on lips.. their perfect paradise._ _

_ _ _ Even with the incoming storm in the horizon.. _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you did!
> 
> I love your feedback!
> 
> PS: my Twitter is @blossom2blues if you're interested.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni gets pissed off. Toni and Cheryl talk about things.

It had been a few days since Cheryl's panic attack. While the whole ordeal was painful, it had actually helped their relationship. Cheryl was much more comfortable around Toni. While she still preferred having Toni make decisions, she found herself more able to speak her mind. Whenever she was uncomfortable or scared, she told Toni. Just thinking about how far Cheryl came made Toni smile. 

Toni and Cheryl were cuddling on the couch, watching Bambi when Toni received a text that made her heart drop. Although the text was urgent, Toni didn’t want to startle Cheryl and decided to use a calm, loving approach to tell her.

“Baby?” Toni murmured softly to the girl cuddling on her chest.

“Hmm..” Cheryl muttered looking up at Toni. “What is it TT?”

“I have to go do something for the serpents. I’m sorry…” Toni muttered hating that she had to leave Cheryl alone in the trailer.

“It’s okay, TT.” Cheryl whispered back softly, fighting back her tears. “I understand that they are your priority. They’re your family.” Cheryl got up from Toni’s lap and stared at Toni, waiting for her to leave. Sadness panged at Cheryl’s heart, but she tried to ignore it. Toni couldn’t be with her 24/7. Her life didn’t revolve around Cheryl.

Toni let out a sad sigh and brought Cheryl into a hug. “You’re my family too baby.” 

The words warmed Cheryl’s heart and caused her to give Toni a small smile. She never really had a family before. Family had never had much of a meaning before Toni.

Toni stood up and put on her jacket. When she turned to look back at Cheryl, she saw Cheryl’s sorrow and felt guilty. Before leaving, Toni embraced her and gave her a quick kiss. “I promise that I’ll be back soon, alright?” Toni murmured as she brought Cheryl closer.

“Okay…” Cheryl replied as she rested her head on Toni’s shoulder. “Will there be someone outside the trailer?” She asked with concern laced in her voice. While she didn’t like to be around other alphas, Cheryl always felt safer when there was someone was guarding the trailer while Toni was gone.

Toni nodded, pulling out her phone and quickly texting Timothy to stand outside the trailer and keep watch. “Timothy will be outside. If there is an emergency, tell him. If anything happens, call me alright?”

Cheryl nodded with a hum, soaking in Toni’s presence before she was alone.

Toni felt awful, taking her arms off of Cheryl and walking to the front door. “I’ll be back soon baby I promise!”

Cheryl let out a sad sigh as the door shut. She quickly ran to the bed and jumped onto Toni’s side, inhaling Toni’s soothing scent. _Toni would be back soon… She promised… You just have to be patient…_ Cheryl grabbed Toni’s pillow and hugged it close, hoping to sleep away the loneliness and fear she felt creeping inside.

Toni was _pissed_. 

“What are you doing here?” Toni asked with a growl. She was outside of the gates of Sunnyside Trailer Park. Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Jughead each had a man restrained on the fence. These men were caught trying to sneak in the park. Toni hated the thought of what they could’ve done if they got in. _If anyone had tried to hurt Cheryl…_

“You need to let us through.” The blonde alpha in Fangs’ grip growled. “We’re searching for a missing girl.”

Toni’s heart dropped. “And who would that be?”

“Cheryl Blossom.” The blonde alpha replied with a biting tone. Sweet Pea’s eyes widened as he stared at Toni who shot him a glare, signalling for him to act natural.

“We just want to make sure that she isn’t hiding out in the trailer park. If anyone has information on her whereabouts, they will be compensated by Clifford Blossom. We just want to check if she’s hiding in your ranks. We won’t rummage through your things; we’ll just check each trailer swiftly. Let us through and this will be-”

“No.” Toni snarled out. Anger pulsed through her veins at the thought of any one of these men getting their slimy hands on Cheryl. _That wasn’t happening._ “Tell your boss that the Southside Serpents don’t appreciate being bossed around. You can’t enter our land.”

The blonde alpha let out a chuckle. “Do you understand who you’re messing with?”

Toni nodded and approached this daring alpha. “I perfectly understand. Go tell your boss that he doesn’t rule the Southside. Don’t make me repeat myself.” Inwardly, she was fuming. _ This idiotic presumptuous alpha.. _

The blonde alpha let out a sigh. “Look we don’t want any trouble just let us search for the bitch and we’ll be-”

Toni let out a ferocious snarl, fighting the urge to break every bone in this measly alpha’s body. She lightly pushed Fangs away and slamming the alpha into the fence. “Get. Out. Of. Here.”

The blonde alpha nodded fiercely, causing Toni to release her grip and allow him and the other men to run away.

Toni let out a deep breath, trying to control her anger. _ She needed to get back to Cheryl. She was her calamity. Whenever Cheryl was near, Toni felt all of the anger that had built up over the years begin to dissipate. _

Cheryl was Toni’s safe haven.

Toni turned to her friends. “I’m going to head back to the trailer if the problem has been dealt with…”

“Wait Toni!” Sweet Pea called out as Toni turned away.

Toni turned back and looked at Sweet Pea with confusion.

“FP called a serpent meeting.” Sweet Pea explained softly. “We need to head to the White Wyrm.”

Toni let out a growl of frustration. She did not need this right now. _ Toni needed Cheryl. Her gorgeous smile, her soft words, and her closeness. _ “Is it mandatory?” Toni asked desperately. While she always made sure to attend every meeting, mandatory or not, every fiber in Toni’s being was screaming for her to go back to her trailer.

Sweet Pea nodded his head. “You need to be there Tiny."

Toni bit her lip in frustration. "Let's head there now." _Let's get this over with._

They walked over to the White Wyrm. While they were walking, Toni pulled out her phone and sent Cheryl a quick text.

Toni: Hey baby, I'm going to be back a bit later than I planned. We had a mandatory serpent meeting called. I'll get home as soon as I can.

As Toni went through the doors of the White Wyrm, she felt her phone vibrate. She smiled as she read the message that Cheryl sent back.

Cheryl: Please be safe TT.

Toni: Always Cher.

Toni sat down at one of the bar stools with Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Jughead nearby, waiting for the meeting to start. The booming voices of her comrades filled the air only making Toni more frustrated. The gang was currently made up of only alphas and betas. The thought of that frustrated Toni to the extreme. Toni looked at her phone impatiently. She wanted to get back to Cheryl.

After a few minutes, FP walked onto the stage, causing Toni to straighten up and begin to listen.

"Alright serpents!" FP yelled out. "Settle down!."

The voices receded and went silent after a few moments.

“For the past few days, there have been multiple attempts to infiltrate the Southside." 

Toni's eyes widened with this piece of information. _Today had been the first instance she heard of.. Why didn't he tell her?_

FP turned to Toni and her friends. "Did the men tell you who they were working for?"

Toni nodded. "Clifford Blossom." Silence rang with the name. The Blossoms were one of the most powerful families in Riverdale. The serpents looked at each other in confusion. Why would he be trying to gain access to this land.

Toni let out a shaky sigh as she watched the serpents murmur back and forth. She knew what he was after. She'd discuss it with FP after the meeting, but she refused to disclose Cheryl's whereabouts with everyone. Toni wouldn't take any risks when it comes to Cheryl's safety.

Tall Boy suddenly turned to Toni. "I've been talking to Timothy recently and he told me something very interesting.."

Toni bared her teeth with anger. "Careful, Tall Boy.. I'd stop before you get ahead of yourself." Her rage was steadily increasing again. _He better not say anything more.._ Why did Timothy tell Tall Boy of all people?

Tall Boy gave Toni a large smirk before continuing. "Apparently, she has a red haired omega hiding in her trailer.."

Toni stood up and slammed her fists on the table. "Stop it. Now." She knew where he was going with this. Toni was _not_ going to let him take Cheryl away from her.

FP looked at Toni curiously, intrigued by Toni's furious reaction.

"Do you have a redhead omega staying at your trailer?" FP asked seriously, wondering if Toni really could be hiding a Blossom in her home.

Toni let out a sigh, knowing that she couldn't lie about this. While she wanted to protect Cheryl, she couldn't lie to her gang. That went against her oath. Toni nodded slowly. "I do…"

Tall Boy stood up and pointed to Toni with an accusing glare. "This girl is hiding a Blossom in the Southside. No wonder Clifford Blossom is after us. She needs to give the omega back and apologize-"

"No." Toni refused with a growl. Her rage continued to dangerously grow. "You're spinning the story. Cheryl is here with her own free will. I'm _not_ letting her go back to her father."

Tall Boy's grin widened. "You took his daughter? I knew you were stupid, but not that stupid."

Toni slammed her fist on the table and stood up. "Unless you want your ass kicked, I'd stop talking now…" God she knew what Tall Boy was doing. She hated herself for getting so riled up, but she couldn't help it..

“Enough!” FP yelled out before Tall Boy could think of a retort. “Toni, explain why you have a Blossom inside of your trailer.”

Toni let out a sigh. “Her name is Cheryl. She’s my girlfriend.”

Murmurs erupted in the bar. Fangs and Jughead started at Toni with bewilderment. _ She was dating a Blossom? _

“She’s staying at my trailer for personal reasons, but she can’t go back home.” Toni said looking at FP pleadingly. She did not want to expose Cheryl’s personal details in front of the whole gang. She didn’t have the right.

Tall Boy grunted. “She’s a hazard to our community. That girl is going to get us attacked! Antoinette needs to give Clifford Blossom his daughter back.”

Toni let out a dangerous growl. _ God, not again.. _ “There is no way in hell that I’m letting Cheryl go back home. She is here with her own free will.” Toni stifled her alpha, so she wouldn’t attempt to attack Tall Boy although she really wanted to.

Tall Boy let out a laugh. “Cheryl Blossom does not belong here. She is not a Southsider therefore she should not be hiding out here, acting like one.” Murmurs of agreement erupted in the bar.

“You have no idea what that girl has been through.” Toni stated with a snarl, slowly walking towards Tall Boy. “Stop acting like you do. Stop acting like you know anything about this situation!” She yelled out, causing Sweet Pea and Jughead to run up and hold her back.

Tall Boy pointed at Toni with a large smirk on his face. “You want _this_ to be our next leader? She’s out of control! She’s unhinged, dangerous.. She’s just like her father.”

_Crying and screaming rang in Toni’s five year old ears as she hid in her bedroom with her ear against the door. They wouldn’t stop yelling.._

Toni shook her head, trying to evade the flashbacks that came to the surface. She escaped her friends’ grip and stormed right up to Tall Boy. Her alpha was now fully in control. “I am _nothing_ like my father.” Toni snarled right at Tall Boy’s face. _ How dare he use that against her? He had no idea… _

FP turned to Tall Boy with anger. “Be quiet Tall Boy. Don’t talk about things you don’t understand.”

Tall Boy as Toni finally got control back from her alpha and went back to her seat.

“I do need to discuss this situation with you Toni.” FP remarked as he turned back to Toni.

Toni checked her phone worriedly. She left Cheryl alone 2 hours ago; she needed to go back soon. Cheryl was probably worried sick. “May we please discuss this tomorrow? I need to get back to my trailer.”

Tall Boy let out another snort. “Why? Does your bitch need you?”

_ Toni heard her mother’s whimpers and sobs. “Bitch! Stop crying!” Toni’s father snarled out viciously. “What happened was your fault!” _

That’s it. Toni stormed right back up to Tall Boy and let her pheromones loose, causing Tall Boy to bend his neck down almost immediately. “Stop talking about things you don’t understand..” Toni growled out with a threat clear in her voice. “You don’t have the right to talk about Cheryl that way. None of you do!” Toni yelled out with pure force, causing everyone but FP to immediately bend their necks down in submission to the pure power in her voice. FP had to fight every part of his body to force himself to stay upright. _ The true alpha, the heir to the Serpents… _

Toni turned to FP. “May I please head back to my trailer? I promise that I will discuss this with you tomorrow.”

FP nodded. “I’ll come over to your trailer to discuss the details.”

Toni let out a frustrated sigh, knowing that FP’s presence would only scare Cheryl. She decided that she would text him about it later. “Sounds good.” She replied as she exited the bar.

When Toni got to the trailer, she looked at Timothy angrily as she began to unlock the trailer door. "Thank you for watching Cheryl, but next time, please don't go gossiping to Talk Boy about it." Toni remarked as she entered the trailer.

Toni quietly walked through the trailer, looking for Cheryl. When Toni walked into their bedroom, her heart burst at Cheryl's cuteness.

Cheryl was asleep on Toni's side of the bed,curled into a ball and snuggling into Toni's pillow. Light snores came from Cheryl's mouth as she breathed softly. Cheryl had tried to stay awake for when Toni arrived, but she had passed out in fifteen minutes.

Toni slowly and carefully climbed into the bed and wrapped her arms around Cheryl pulling her close. Toni let out a breath of relief. Her girl was safe and now in her arms. Toni breathed in Cheryl’s fruity scent and let out a happy sigh. Hopefully, her presence would help ease Cheryl's sleep.

As soon as Cheryl's head touched Toni's chest, she woke up. "TT…?" Cheryl sleepily murmured as she brought herself further into Toni's embrace.

"Hi baby.." Toni responded with a large smile. "I missed you..” Toni said as she kissed Cheryl’s forehead.

“I missed you too TT.” Cheryl replied softly. “You make me feel safe..” Cheryl admitted with a blush as she buried her head in Toni’s neck, inhaling Toni’s calming scent.

Toni’s heart burst with those words. “Although I trust Timothy, I do feel better when you’re near me. I love it when you’re close.” 

Cheryl blushed harder, hoping that Toni couldn’t see her face.

“How was the meeting?” Cheryl asked softly as she looked up at Toni.

Toni let out a frustrated sigh at the thought of it. “A bit stressful to be honest…” Toni admitted to Cheryl.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Cheryl inquired, wanting to do whatever it took to ease Toni’s mind. Toni deserved nothing, but the best. Cheryl would give Toni whatever made her happy.

Toni shook her head. “I just need you close.. your presence always calms me down..” 

Cheryl took her head off of Toni’s shoulder. “TT?”

“Yea baby?” Toni asked as she moved a strand of hair out of Cheryl’s eyes.

“You always tell me that talking about my emotions helps make me feel better. Wouldn’t that apply to you now?” Cheryl questioned gently, not wanting to upset Toni. She only wanted to help. 

Toni smiled at the girl in her arms. “You’re such an angel, Cher. I just don’t want to stress you out with any of this. You have your own problems that you’re dealing with right now and you shouldn’t have to focus on mine as well.”

Cheryl shook her head. “I want to help you TT in any way I can. Please let me..” Cheryl asked softly, hoping that Toni would let her.

Toni motioned for Cheryl to come closer. As Cheryl placed her head on Toni’s chest, Toni began to speak. “ I don’t want you to be scared of me..”

Cheryl shook her head. “You could never scare me TT. You’re the only alpha that makes me feel safe.” Cheryl reassured Toni gently. Toni kissed Cheryl’s forehead with adoration.

Toni thought long and hard about what she should tell Cheryl. Cheryl shouldn’t be stressed about Tall Boy wanting to bring her back to her father. Toni wouldn’t let that happen anyway. With a shaky sigh, Toni decided to tell her only snippets of the conversation that was had. Cheryl was doing so well right now. She couldn’t ruin that...

Toni let out a deep breath before beginning. “Tall Boy was giving me shit at the meeting today and I felt so angry, like I couldn’t control it. He kept insulting me and then he mentioned my parents… With his words, flashbacks kept hitting me.” Toni looked down at Cheryl softly. “I don’t want to be controlled by my anger Cheryl, but I couldn’t help it...” A tear fell down Toni’s cheek as she thought about what anger did to her family..

“I don’t want you to be scared of me because I would never dream of hurting you..” Toni let out another deep breath. “I used my pheromones on him… I just had to make him stop.. Please don’t be scared of me.” Toni didn’t know what she would do if Cheryl was scared of her. _You’re so much like your father…_

Cheryl’s eyes widened with Toni’s confession as she snuggled further into Toni’s body. He deserved to be put in his place. “I don’t blame you for that TT..” Cheryl reassured Toni with a small smile. “He deserved it for hurting you like that.”

Cheryl never had much trust in alphas. Before she knew Toni, if she had heard about an alpha using their pheromones on someone, she would steer clear of that alpha, too scared to experience that horrendous sensation. 

But Toni was everything good in the world.. She didn’t use them to prove her power. She used them to control her anger, to stop this man from making her experience emotional pain. Toni wasn’t the monster that other alphas were. 

“Really?” Toni asked softly, happy that Cheryl didn’t see her as a monster. She was so scared that Cheryl would back away and not want to be near her.

Cheryl nodded. “You’re always so gentle and kind. You’re so unlike every alpha I’ve ever met. You care about me TT.”

“I always will.” Toni said beginning to stroke Cheryl’s back. “I’ll be yours forever if that’s what you want.” 

“That’s all I want..” Cheryl whispered in response with hope in her eyes. _Could it really be possible?_

Toni gently lifted Cheryl’s chin and brought her into a loving kiss. Cheryl responded to the kiss with the same intensity, moving her lips in rhythm with Toni’s.

When they finally broke away, Cheryl hugged Toni tighter, desiring her closeness. “TT?” Cheryl asked softly.

“Yes baby?” Toni responded gently, rubbing Cheryl’s back lovingly.

“Do you want a family?”

Toni’s eyes widened at the unexpected question. She wondered what got Cheryl thinking about that. “I would like a family one day. Do you?”

Cheryl nodded. “I’m just scared that I won’t be able to get past everything. That I won’t be able to be a proper mother..” Cheryl mumbled with evident fear in her voice.

“Look at me baby..” Toni murmured gently, wanting nothing more than to take away all of Cheryl’s fears. 

Cheryl looked at her quietly. 

“You’re so much better than you think. You have so much good in you..” Toni whispered stroking Cheryl’s cheek. “You’re going to be the most perfect mother. You’re going to give your child all the love in the world because you know how awful it feels to not believe you’re wanted or cared for.”

Tears sprang from Cheryl’s eyes. How could she have lived her entire life without this feeling in her heart? Being wanted, being cared for, being loved…. Would she ever be able to go back?

Truthfully, Toni knew that she too never experienced a proper family, but with Cheryl, Toni felt like she could accomplish anything. Cheryl was everything she ever wanted and Toni was going to hold her and protect her until she couldn’t physically do so.

Toni wouldn’t let anything happen to Cheryl. Clifford’s men would not take her girlfriend from her arms. They would have a future together. Clifford Blossom couldn’t stop that.

Toni wouldn’t let the past repeat. She couldn’t lose Cheryl too.

_ “Mommy?” A young Toni called out as she walked out of her room, gasping as she witnessed her mother tremble on the floor with her father standing over her. Toni’s father didn’t seem to notice his daughter. He was too busy focusing on overpowering Toni’s mother._

_“A-antoinette, p-please g-go b-back t-to y-your r-room... “ Toni’s mother whispered desperately as her husband continued to assault her with pheromones._

_“But mommy…” Toni mumbled with tears in her eyes._

_“Please!” Her mother pleaded desperately as she let out a sob as the next assault of pheromones hit her._

_Filled with fear, Toni ran back to her room with tears in her eyes. “Please be okay, please be okay…”_

If only she had known that would be the last time she saw her mother…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Wasn't sure about it at all if I'm being honest.
> 
> Leave a kudos and a comment if you're enjoying this fic! 
> 
> If you want to stalk me, follow my twitter @blossom2blues
> 
> This will be my last update until December 17 when all of my finals are over. I hope you aren't upset, but I really do need to focus on my finals.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl gets woken up, Toni shows her unconditional love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of suicidal thoughts

Cheryl woke up the next morning to an empty bed. "TT..?" Cheryl murmured out softly, getting up from the bed. 

Cheryl walked to the door and froze when she heard voices outside. One of them was recognizably Toni's. The other was new. 

Too scared to reveal herself to the new figure, Cheryl put herself against the door, placing her ear on the cold wood.

"FP, you can't kick her out." Toni pleaded desperately. "She can't go back home…"

Cheryl's eyes widened. _ Why were they talking about her? _

FP let out a sigh. "Toni, that girl brings danger to the Southside, to us. While I hate to admit it, Tall Boy is right. We can't house her."

Cheryl let out a soft gasp. _Was she seriously causing this many problems? _ She felt terrible for Toni, for the serpents. _Why hadn't Toni told her that she was bringing trouble?_

Toni shook her head. "You don't understand FP… her father is terrible. He hurts her… I can't let her go home.."

_ All you are is a burden… _ Cheryl let out a sad sigh and decided to continue listening, to see if there was any other reason why she should leave. Was she only going to be a burden for the rest of her life?__

_ _FP sighed. “Toni.. the gang is the priority.”_ _

_ _Toni shook her head. “This gang has always been about upholding the good on the Southside if we let her go back to her father, we’re no better than the self-righteous northsiders..”_ _

_ _Cheryl decided to step in as she opened the door with her head bowed down to the ground in respect. When she took a quick glance at the man with Toni, she knew that she was right about her assumption. He was an alpha. She didn’t know if this other alpha would get mad at her if she didn’t show respect, causing her eyes to stay trained on the ground._ _

_ _Toni’s eyes widened. _Shit, Cheryl wasn’t supposed to hear that…_ “Cher, baby… How much of that did you hear?”_ _

_ _“Enough.” Cheryl murmured softly. “TT… he’s right.”_ _

_ _Toni immediately shook her head. “No, he’s not. He’s not even close to being right..”_ _

_ _Cheryl let out a sad sigh and walked over to Toni. When she got a foot away from Toni, she finally lifted her head up. Her eyes were filled with nothing but despair. A stray tear fell from her eye. “TT, I’m causing you nothing but trouble. How can you want me here?” _Nothing, but a burden… __ _

_ _Toni brought Cheryl into her embrace, wishing she could take away all of her sadness. “Because I love you…” Toni murmured gently with all of the softness in the world. “When you’re in my arms, everything is okay again. I don’t care about your father’s attempts because I won’t let him get you, okay?”_ _

_ _Cheryl nodded although the fear of her father taking her away was becoming more and more palpable. “Okay TT… but if I get to be too much please tell me…” She was so afraid of driving Toni away. Cheryl didn’t know what she’d do if Toni left her._ _

_ _“That will never happen." Toni promised as she kissed Cheryl's forehead lovingly._ _

_ _FP cleared his throat, causing Toni to look over at him with disdain. "While this sight warms my heart, we need to find a solution to this situation."_ _

_ _"I'll agree to anything.. as long as it doesn't involve kicking Cheryl to the curb." Toni replied firmly, bringing her girl further into her embrace to calm both herself and Cheryl down._ _

_ _“If you get the serpents to meet Cheryl, they might be more lenient about letting her stay here..” FP replied, noticing how Cheryl’s eyes widened up with those words._ _

_ _The idea of meeting a bunch of pheromone-releasing, uncontrolled alphas scared Cheryl to death. She bit her lip and controlled the anxiousness she felt inside. Cheryl had to be strong for Toni. She had to prove herself to be worthy of Toni’s love. She couldn’t be a scared little girl. She couldn’t be a burden._ _

_ _Toni immediately shook her head. “No, I can’t make her do that…”_ _

_ _“I can do it…” Cheryl replied softly, grasping Toni’s hand gently. _ _

_ _Toni looked back at Cheryl with all of the tenderness in the world. “Please don’t do this because you feel like you have to..”_ _

_ _“I need to be braver..” Cheryl stated to Toni with sadness gleaming in her eyes. Toni was about to argue when Cheryl gave her a pointed look. “I know you think that I’m brave for everything I’ve gone through.. but how can I be brave when you’re the only person I’m comfortable around. Even your friends frighten me….” Cheryl let out a soft sigh. “I’ve lived my entire life in fear. I need to at least try..”_ _

_ _Toni looked at Cheryl with pride. _God she loved this girl…_ “If that’s what you want baby. I’ll be by your side the entire time. But if it ever gets too much, please tell me.”_ _

_ _“I promise I will.” Cheryl stated bringing herself into Toni’s embrace to quell the quick beating of her heart. She couldn’t deny that she felt afraid, but she couldn’t continue being this scared girl. She couldn’t keep being weak. Cheryl didn’t want to be fearful anymore._ _

_ _“When should Cheryl meet the Serpents?” Toni asked as she rubbed Cheryl’s back soothingly, feeling Cheryl’s tenseness. They would definitely talk about her decision later._ _

_ _“I can call a meeting for tonight.” FP offered, looking at Toni with a smirk as she held Cheryl close. He was surprised how attached Toni was to this girl. After everything that happened with Toni’s parents, he wasn’t surprised that Toni was so protective of Cheryl. What surprised him was the love in Toni’s eyes as she glanced at Cheryl._ _

_ _If Cheryl was anyone else this would be different, but Cheryl was a Blossom. Her presence would bring the Southside countless troubles from Clifford Blossom. FP was originally going to demand that Toni returned Cheryl to Clifford, but seeing Cheryl’s fear and Toni’s worry, he decided to deal with that later._ _

_ _“I’ll text you a time.” FP remarked as he headed towards the door. “See you later.” He said as he turned towards both girls._ _

_ _Silence filled the empty space as FP left the trailer._ _

_ _“Why didn’t you tell me?” Cheryl asked softly in a tone of disappointment._ _

_ _Toni let out a sigh, her heart broke at Cheryl’s sad tone. “You’re already dealing with so much. I just didn’t want you to feel like a burden because I know your mind would go there.” Toni stated softly. “But you are so precious to me and none of this changes anything.” Toni whispered the last part stroking Cheryl’s cheek._ _

_ _Cheryl bit her lip, deciding whether to act like a proper omega or fight back with all of the anger and sadness in her heart. “I’m putting you and your entire gang in danger…” Cheryl responded looking towards the ground. “Even though you still want me to stay, your entire gang wants me gone.. I can’t be weighing the entire southside down with my presence..”_ _

_ _“Hey…” Toni gently interrupted her girlfriend. “I care about your safety more than the risks..”_ _

_ _“But what about all of the serpents and their families…?” Cheryl responded looking at Toni pointedly. “Don’t they deserve to be safe?”_ _

_ _“They do…” Toni started surprised by Cheryl’s outburst. She was never so assertive with her opinion. Toni loved that Cheryl felt comfortable enough to argue, but she didn’t want her girlfriend to go back to her father._ _

_ _“Then don’t risk their safety for mine.” Cheryl stated softly. "My father will stop once I go back…"_ _

_ _Toni immediately tensed with Cheryl's words. "We can protect the people of the Southside and you. We might not have the money that your father does, but we have the loyalty and strength to defend. We haven't let a single one of your father's henchmen past the borders of the trailer park. We can protect you… Please believe that..." Toni whispered desperately. _She couldn't lose the girl she loved…__ _

_ _Cheryl looked at Toni's desperation and let out a sigh. "I don’t want anyone to get hurt because of me…”_ _

_ _“They won’t..” Toni promised gently. “We’ll up security, we’ll make sure no one can get in.” _ _

_ _Toni gently grasped Cheryl’s hands. “I’ll protect you…”_ _

_ _Cheryl looked at Toni desperately with tears in her eyes. “Please let me know if it gets worse… I don’t want people to get hurt..” She refused to cause Toni any pain when Toni has been the only good thing in her life. Toni didn’t deserve to suffer for her._ _

_ _Toni didn’t know how Cheryl could be so selfless after all she’s been through, but her loving heart just made Toni fall for her more. God, Cheryl had Toni wrapped around her fingertips. “I promise that I will..” _ _

_ _Cheryl leaned down and kissed Toni’s lips with all of the passion she could muster. “Thank you..” She muttered looking Toni in the eyes gently._ _

_ _Toni recaptured Cheryl’s lips after her shock faded. Cheryl didn’t usually initiate affection; she usually let Toni take the lead with any contact. “For what baby?” Toni asked as she brought Cheryl further into her embrace._ _

_ _“For everything…” Cheryl murmured taking in Toni’s presence. If anything did happen, she wanted to remember these moments, the feeling of safety she felt whenever she was in Toni’s arms._ _

_ _Toni smiled brightly at her adorable omega. “I’d do it all again.” She kissed the top of Cheryl’s head and led her to the couch to help Cheryl relax before Toni started talking about another oncoming issue._ _

_ _Cheryl plopped onto Toni’s lap and rested her head on Toni’s shoulder. _ _

_ _After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Toni finally spoke. “Are you sure about going to the Wyrm?”_ _

_ _Cheryl bit her lip but nodded. “I need to leave the trailer sometime…”_ _

_ _“But facing so many alphas at once… are you sure you want to do this?” Toni asked gently, hoping that Cheryl would reconsider. This situation could undo all of the progress Cheryl made depending on how Tall Boy and his goons acted. If they even tried to terrorize Cheryl, Toni didn’t even know what she would do to them.. Toni didn’t know if she could stop herself from attacking if they tried to _hurt_ Cheryl._ _

_ _“I d..” Cheryl lied softly. Her heart was pounding in her chest, facing so many alphas was daunting, but she needed to improve. For Toni._ _

_ _“Cher..” Toni murmured as she rubbed Cheryl’s back. “I can hear your heartbeat..”_ _

_ _“I’ll be fine…” Cheryl muttered back in response. “You can take me out of the bar whenever you want, but please let me try..”_ _

_ _“I’m not going to force you out…” Toni stated gently. “I don’t control you. I just don’t want you to force yourself to do this…”_ _

_ _Cheryl shook her head. “I want to do this.” She was determined to show Toni that she could be strong, brave._ _

_ _Toni let out a soft sigh. She could see this going wrong on so many different levels…. “Okay baby… I’ll text FP and get the time. Just know that there won’t be any expectations and we’ll leave when you want, alright?”_ _

_ _Cheryl nodded quickly._ _

_ _Toni brought Cheryl closer. “I won’t let anything happen to you..”_ _

_ _“I know…” Cheryl stated in response, cuddling more into Toni’s body. “You’re very protective..”_ _

_ _Toni kissed the back of Cheryl’s head. “Does that bother you?”_ _

_ _Cheryl immediately shook her head. “It makes me feel.. safe.”_ _

_ _Toni gave Cheryl a large smile. “You’ll always be safe with me.” She murmured gently._ _

_ _“I know..” Cheryl said with a sigh as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to fully relax in Toni’s arms._ _

_ _Toni bit her lip as she continued to rub Cheryl’s back comfortingly. She was terrified about what could go down at the Whyte Wyrm. Toni would respect Cheryl’s decision; she would never bar Cheryl from going somewhere, but Toni would still be extremely cautious. She also needed to make sure that the alphas of the bar understood a few things…_ _

_ _Toni pulled out her phone and began typing a message to FP._ _

_ _Toni: Cheryl is down to come to the bar tonight, but I need you to set some conditions for the Serpents before she comes._ _

_ _FP: What are these conditions?_ _

_ _Toni: Cheryl has had bad experiences with alpha pheromones and I refuse to put her in a situation that she finds threatening. She also is only comfortable being close to me. Would you be able to make sure the thick-headed alphas of the gang understand this?_ _

_ _FP: Will do 👍_ _

_ _Toni let out a breath of relief. _ Maybe everything wouldn’t fall apart during this meeting… __ _

_ _~_ _

_ _Cheryl had been applying her makeup for thirty minutes when Toni walked into the bathroom._ _

_ _“Baby..” Toni murmured as she wrapped her arms around Cheryl’s waist and rested her head on Cheryl’s shoulder while Cheryl applied mascara. “You don’t need to go all out… they wouldn't care if you don’t have any makeup on.”_ _

_ _“I want to look nice..” Cheryl murmured as she allowed herself to relax in Toni’s arms._ _

_ _Toni kissed the side of Cheryl’s neck, causing Cheryl to shiver. “You already look perfect Cher..”_ _

_ _Cheryl let out a content sigh. “Let me apply my signature lipstick and then we can go..”_ _

_ _Toni nodded, keeping her arms wrapped around Cheryl as she applied her lipstick._ _

_ _“There.” Cheryl grinned as she turned around and met Toni’s eyes. _ _

_ _“Gorgeous…” Toni stated as she brought Cheryl into a kiss._ _

_ _Cheryl quickly detached her lips. “Don’t ruin my lipstick!” She said with a pout._ _

_ _“I’m not ruining it…” Toni stated with a sly grin. “I’m merely helping you blot…”_ _

_ _“Sure.” Cheryl replied, biting her lip to hold back a grin as she walked back into the bedroom. She ambled over to the closet and grabbed Toni’s black hoodie. “Can I wear this to the meeting?” Cheryl asked hopefully. Wearing Toni’s clothes would help give Cheryl the security she needed to stand being around so many alphas. Cheryl took a quick whiff of Toni’s hoodie, sighing in delight at the familiar scent that filled her nostrils. _Pine and fresh grass…__ _

_ _Toni smiled at Cheryl’s cuteness. “Of course you can wear it.”_ _

_ _Cheryl tugged the hoodie over her head, careful to not mess up the makeup on her face. “Ready to go TT.” Cheryl declared with a fake smile, trying to hide the nervousness she felt inside. _She could do this.. For Toni… __ _

_ _Toni noticed a small amount of apprehension on Cheryl’s face that she seemed desperate to hide. “I’ve got your back Cher. Remember, we leave when you want to leave.”_ _

_ _Cheryl nodded. “I’ll be fine TT.” She lied, keeping her facade of calamity. _ She had Toni… She would be okay… __ _

_ _Toni let out a soft sigh, bringing Cheryl into a hug. “Let’s go then.”_ _

_ _~_ _

_ _After a five minute walk, Toni and Cheryl arrived at the entrance of the Whyte Wyrm. “You ready baby?” Toni asked gently as she turned to her girlfriend._ _

_ _Cheryl straightened her back and gave Toni a look of confidence. “Of course TT.” Her heart thumped with nervousness and dread as she and Toni headed towards the door of the bar. Cheryl closed her eyes, expecting a wave of pheromones to hit her as soon as she entered the bar._ _

_ _As soon as Cheryl stepped into the bar, she opened her eyes, surprised by the lack of pheromones infiltrating her senses. She gulped in nervousness as she noticed the eyes harshly staring at her as if they dared her to speak. Cheryl curled into Toni’s side slightly shaking in fear._ _

_ _Toni glared at all of the alphas in the room, baring her teeth to get them to stop looking at her girlfriend. When they finally started looking away, Toni nudged Cheryl gently as she stroked her back. “You’re okay baby… they aren’t staring anymore…”_ _

_ _Cheryl looked up and let out a sigh of relief. Their harsh stares reminded her of her father. She didn’t want to have any flashbacks while she was here. Cheryl _refused_ to make a fool out of herself. She just didn’t know how she would react if they yelled at her or told Toni to let her go._ _

_ _Toni carefully led Cheryl to an empty booth. To her surprise, Cheryl climbed onto her lap as she sat down, hugging Toni close as she tried to calm her nerves. “We can leave if you want..” Toni softly whispered in Cheryl’s ear._ _

_ _Cheryl vehemently shook her head. “I’m fine.” She was regaining calamity by the second._ _

_ _After a couple minutes, FP walked into the bar. "Hello serpents." He stated as he went to the center of the bar._ _

_ _Cheryl stiffened against Toni, knowing that she would soon be the center of attention. She hoped that she didn't have to speak._ _

_ _"You're okay…" Toni whispered gently in Cheryl's ear. Cheryl slowly got off of Toni's lap and held her hand, wanting to present herself as more than a weak omega, clinging to her alpha._ _

_ _"We're here to discuss our current situation." FP continued giving Cheryl and Toni a quick glance._ _

_ _Cheryl gulped quietly. _Everyone was going to hate her.. She was causing the serpents so many problems…_ Cheryl wouldn't even blame them if they called to remove her from the trailer park._ _

_ _"Kick the bitch out!" Tall Boy called out from the back of the bar, causing Cheryl to cower into Toni at the pure alpha in his tone. _He sounded angry…_ "She will only bring us trouble!"_ _

_ _Toni glared at Tall Boy while.she rubbed her trembling omega's back. "Shut up Tall Boy unless you want a repeat of last night." Toni stated with a threatening smirk. "There are plenty of viable reasons to allow Cheryl to stay and before you open your traps, I want you _all_ to listen." Toni said with no room for argument._ _

_ _Toni turned to her girlfriend. "I'm going to speak and then you can speak if you want, alright baby?" Toni whispered gently. _ _

_ _Cheryl nodded quickly. Toni gave Cheryl a kiss on the top of her head before standing up to face her fellow serpents._ _

_ _"Cheryl is here because I want her here." Toni declared with confidence. "So no one should be angry at her."_ _

_ _Cheryl's eyes widened at the strength in Toni's voice. Toni had only been gentle and calm with her. She wasn't used to hearing Toni be so assertive. Cheryl knew that she should be scared. Her father's tone had always been demanding and powerful, causing Cheryl to always cower at the sound of his voice. But Cheryl found that Toni's voice was comforting. Toni was using her words to _protect_ Cheryl. No one had ever done that for her before. It made her feel safe, loved…_ _

_ _Cheryl looked at Toni with awe and love pouring from her heart. Toni turned around and gave Cheryl a reassuring smile before continuing on._ _

_ _"Cheryl is here because she's in danger at her house." Toni said with a soft sigh. "She is here for her own safety."_ _

_ _"Why is she in danger?" One random serpent called out._ _

_ _"It's not my place to say." Toni replied firmly. _ _

_ _Murmurs erupted around the bar. The serpents looked at Cheryl with suspicion, causing Toni to step in front of her and let out a snarl. "She doesn't deserve your scrutiny." Toni declared with anger in her voice. "After hearing about the trouble she was causing, this selfless girl offered to turn herself in to her father."_ _

_ _"Well, that's just what needs to happen." Tall Boy said as he stood up. "Just because she has some sort of sob story doesn't mean that she should risk the safety of all other serpents.”_ _

_ _Cheryl dropped her head with a sad sigh. He was right, of course. Toni was so adamant about letting her stay here, but this man Toni kicked her out, but that didn't mean that it would hurt any less._ _

_ _Toni let out a growl, causing Cheryl's eyes to.widen in surprise. "I'm _not_ sending her nacould possibly make her see the faults in letting her stay._ _

_ _Tall Boy continued his rant. “She’s an omega for god’s sake; she’s been pampered by daddy her whole life. She’s never had to work for anything while the rest of us had to work long hours to get food on our plates.”_ _

_ _Cheryl let out a tear at the word “pampered”. No one here would ever think she was anything more than a rich girl with the world at her fingertips. _ _

_ _“Knowing the cunning of omegas, she probably got Topaz pussy-whipped, which is why Topaz doesn’t want the Blossom to go home. She probably is only here because she is having a ‘fight’ with her daddy.”_ _

_ _Cheryl harshly curled her hand into a fist, digging her nails into her flesh to try to stop the tears from coming out. In this world, his viewpoint of omegas was common. To most, they were gold diggers, sluts who used sex to manipulate alphas. To most, their only purpose on Earth was to pleasure alphas and birth healthy offspring.That was all she’d be seen as. Here and everywhere else. _ _

_ _The thought made her sick. _ Was that all she would ever be? _ _ _

_ _Toni had half a mind to confront Tall Boy head on, but she knew that Cheryl needed her close. Before speaking she took a couple steps back, grabbing Cheryl’s hand and taking a deep breath. “You’re one of the shallowest people I’ve ever met.” Toni declared plainly with a look of anger on her face._ _

_ _“Excuse me?” Tall Boy snarled, stomping up to Toni. Cheryl let out a small squeak and scooted further into the booth. Flashbacks zoomed in her mind, making her curl into a ball and tremble as she remembered her father’s rage, his pheromones, his everything. _Why couldn't she get over him?__ _

_ _Toni was too focused on Tall Boy to notice her panicked omega. "You have no idea what omegas in this town go through. How they are ridiculed and forced into submission. Your selfishness is sickening. We can handle Clifford's goons and you know we can. We have been for the past few days. You need to stop focusing on bringing me down. My priorities are both the safety of the serpents and my _girlfriend._" Murmurs erupted at that statement._ _

_ _Tall Boy clenched his fists and got up into Toni’s face, causing Cheryl to close her eyes in fear. _She couldn’t do this. She couldn’t watch this alpha hurt her Toni… __ _

_ _“Stop it!” Cheryl yelled out with all of the courage she could muster as she ran in front of Toni. _ Toni didn’t deserve any of this… _ She whimpered as his pheromones infiltrated her senses and fell onto her knees with a sharp cry. “P-please s-stop…”_ _

_ _Toni let out a growl, stepping in front of Cheryl. “No pheromones were to be used during this meeting. What the fuck were you thinking?” She yelled out baring her teeth at Tall Boy angrily. _ _

_ _While Toni was distracted, Cheryl began to crawl out of the bar. She couldn’t do this anymore, pretend that everything was okay while she was falling apart inside. Cheryl just wanted to go back to the trailer, fall asleep, and not wake up in the morning. _ She couldn’t keep doing this… _ _ _

_ _Cheryl crawled out the door and hid in the corner of the bar’s patio, attempting to regain her breath, her control. She desperately wanted to feel safe again, but all she could remember was the rush of the pheromones in her senses and how helpless that made her feel._ _

_ _“Toni!” Sweet Pea called out, breaking her from her haze of rage._ _

_ _“What?” Toni answered back with a growl unable to control the alpha inside her. She wanted _blood._ He hurt Cheryl…_ _

_ _“Cheryl’s gone…” Sweet Pea stated, causing her eyes to widen._ _

_ _“What?” Toni yelled out looking around for her girlfriend. Toni immediately pushed Tal Boy back and walked out the front door of the bar. “Cher!” Toni cried out, inwardly praying that Cheryl didn’t go too far._ _

_ _As the silence hit, Toni heard her heat race desperately, hoping for any sign that Cheryl was near. When Toni heard muffled sniffling, her heart panged with worry. “Baby?” Toni called out turning to her left, seeing her girlfriend curled into a ball. Toni let out a sigh of relief and immediately walked up to her devastated girlfriend and brought her into her arms._ _

_ _“TT?” Cheryl whispered softly clutching onto her girlfriend’s body as tears streamed down her face._ _

_ _“Hey baby…” Toni gently spoke, trying not alarm her vulnerable girlfriend. “Do you want to go back to our trailer?”_ _

_ _Cheryl nodded her head slowly, desperate to get away from this godforsaken bar. _ _

_ _Toni quickly pulled out her phone and sent Sweet Pea a text to borrow his truck. She wanted to get her girlfriend home as soon as possible._ _

_ _After a minute, Sweet Pea walked outside with a worried look on his face. “Here have the keys. FP said he would handle the rest of the meeting.”_ _

_ _Toni let out a sigh of relief as she took the keys from Sweet Pea’s hand. “Thank you Sweet Pea. You’re a lifesaver.”_ _

_ _Sweet Pea gave her a reassuring smile. “Of course Toni. Let me know when you get home.”_ _

_ _Toni gave him a thumbs up. “I will.” She then turned to the omega in her arms. “Hey baby. We’re going to head back to the trailer now, okay?”_ _

_ _Cheryl just nodded slowly, carefully standing up with Toni, keeping her head bowed down. Toni frowned at the sadness glimmering in her girlfriend’s eyes. _She seemed so defeated, so lost…__ _

_ _Toni grasped Cheryl’s hand and led her to the truck, sensing that her girlfriend didn’t want to talk right now. _ _

_ _The drive was tense and silent. Cheryl blankly stared at her hands. She didn’t want to speak. She knew that she would only be able to cry. She couldn’t burden Toni anymore…_ _

_ _As soon as they got to the trailer, Cheryl rushed out of the car and to the door, desperately wanting to bury her head in Toni’s pillow and cry._ _

_ _Toni put her hand on Cheryl’s back comfortingly as soon as she got out of the truck. She let out a deep breath and unlocked the door. As soon as the door opened, Cheryl rushed to the bedroom and threw herself on the bed, sobbing into her pillow._ _

_ _Toni rushed in after her and brought Cheryl into her arms. “Hey baby… it’s okay…”_ _

_ _Cheryl shook her head desperately. “He’s right Toni..” She whispered out, tears streaming down her face._ _

_ _Toni kissed the top of Cheryl’s head. “He wasn’t, baby. He never will be..” She murmured soothingly._ _

_ _“It’s n-never g-going to change, is it TT?” Cheryl shakily responded, curling into Toni’s arms. _ _

_ _Toni’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. “What isn’t?”_ _

_ _“Everything..” Cheryl said desperately. “I’m going to just be seen as a dead weight, sexual property. I’ll never actually be seen as anything more.” Cheryl let out a shaky sigh. “I will never gain the respect that an alpha has. I will never be seen as your equal.” A tear fell down Cheryl’s cheek. “What’s the point anymore?” She stated with utter defeat in her voice._ _

_ _“Don’t say that…” Toni said softly, trying not to cry at the defeat in Cheryl’s voice._ _

_ _“I don’t know if I can do this TT…” Cheryl murmured with pure exhaustion in her voice. “I don’t think I can live like this much longer.”_ _

_ _Toni couldn’t hold back the tear that fell onto her left cheek. “You can. You are so strong Cher. I know you are.” Ton replied encouragingly desperate to change Cheryl’s mind. “I will change this world. I promise. I will make it worth living in…”_ _

_ _“TT?” Cheryl whispered as she rested her head on Toni’s chest._ _

_ _“Yes baby?” Toni replied as she stroked Cheryl’s back, feeling the painful thrumming of her heart. _ Her poor baby…. __ _

_ _“You’re the only reason I’m alive...” Cheryl stated innocently, not realizing the power those words had on Toni. “You make me want to live.” She whispered snuggling further into Toni._ _

_ _“I love you….” Toni said softly, not sure how to respond to that. _ What was going on in her girlfriend’s mind? _ She was trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall._ _

_ _“I want the world to be better…” Cheryl started as another stray tear escaped. “But I don’t know if I have hope for that anymore..” _ _

_ _Cheryl’s eyes widened in horror as she turned to look at her girlfriend. Toni’s expression of pure concern broke her heart. “Please tell me if that was too much.. I-I’m s-sorry I-I j-just c-couldn’t h-help i-it… H-he b-brought it all b-back and I-I thought I w-was f-free…” Cheryl managed to get out before breaking into sobs once again_ _

_ _Toni stroked Cheryl’s cheek softly, wiping away Cheryl’s tears. “You are free. Now and forever. I won’t let anything happen to you again.. I can’t stop every alpha from being an asshole, but when I ascend as gang leader, I can break the hierarchy..” Toni placed a hair behind Cheryl’s ear. “And you’ll be my queen.. We’ll stop the abuse of alphas and make it better..”_ _

_ _Cheryl couldn’t believe that. Alphas wouldn’t give up their power that easily. They wouldn’t let omegas rise above their usual station. They would rebel.. “I hope so…” Cheryl muttered incredulously. She snuggled further into Toni’s body as she tried to quell the remaining tears._ _

_ _“Good night Toni…” Cheryl whispered out after a minute of silence, hoping that her pure exhaustion from earlier events would lull her fatigued mind to sleep. _ _

_ _Toni’s shoulders dropped in frustration and heartbreak. _ Cheryl didn’t believe her… _ “Good night baby..” She muttered kissing Cheryl’s cheek and stroking her back comfortingly._ _

_ _As Toni’s loving touches lured Cheryl to sleep, Toni began to plan her next steps. She would get Cheryl to have faith in Toni and herself. She would talk to FP about instilling those new rules, which would set the serpents back on the right path. Gradually, she would get Cheryl out of the house, allow her to explore more the Southside and hopefully go to Sweetwater for a date. _ _

_ _Cheryl would get there. One day. Toni would make sure of it._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm officially backkk
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Twitter: @blossom2blues


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl tries to fight back and Toni is a supportive girlfriend as always.

Toni allowed her girlfriend to sleep in after her horrendous night. She carefully left the bed, kissing Cheryl’s forehead and pulling more of the covers over her.

Toni began cooking pancakes and bacon, determined to serve her girl some breakfast in bed to take her mind off of all the trauma that reopened last night.

While Toni was finishing up the bacon, two arms wrapped around her torso.

“Hi baby..” Toni murmured lovingly, turning around and taking Cheryl in her arms. “What are you doing up so early? I was going to serve you breakfast in bed.”

“I missed you…” Cheryl muttered with embarrassment. Truthfully, she woke up scared out of her mind. She still felt parts of the terror she experienced last night and wanted Toni close. Toni took the pain away.

“How about you go sit on the couch while I finish up breakfast?” Toni stated softly, wanting Cheryl to relax.

Cheryl didn’t want to leave Toni’s embrace. She wanted to stay close to Toni where she knew she was safe. No one chastised her when she was in Toni’s arms. No one tried to hurt her when Toni was near. “Okay..” Cheryl obediently replied, walking into the living room and sitting on the couch. She hugged her knees and shut her eyes, trying to will the negative thoughts to disappear.

After five minutes, Toni brought a tray of pancakes and bacon into the room. She slightly frowned when she saw Cheryl’s dishevelled state. “Here baby…” She murmured softly as she gently put the tray on Cheryl’s lap. “Would you like anything else?”

Cheryl shook her head slowly and waited for Toni to get her own food before starting.

Toni walked into the kitchen and grabbed her own plate. She walked back out to the living room to find Cheryl staring blankly at her plate. “Why haven’t you started baby? Is there something wrong with the food?” Toni asked worriedly.

Cheryl immediately shook her head. “No it looks perfect… I-I j-just w-was w-waiting f-for y-you…” She replied nervously. Cheryl didn’t want Toni to think she wasn’t grateful. It was just that her lessons from her father were ingrained within her. 

“Why don’t you try some?” Toni asked softly, hoping to get Cheryl to break away from the rules that her father taught her.

Cheryl shook her head. “Why don’t you take the first bite?”

Toni let out a soft sigh. “Because I want you to see that you’re free. You don’t have to follow my direction. You can eat when you want to eat.” Toni moved a strand of Cheryl’s hair behind her ear. “I don’t want you to live your life restricted.”

Cheryl bit her lip. “I just feel safer following your lead…” Whenever she followed an alpha’s orders, she felt so much calmer as obedience warranted safety. Obedience saved her from her father’s pain. Her eyes widened suddenly as she took in everything that Toni had just said. “I don’t mean that I don’t trust your word…”

Toni gently put her hand on Cheryl’s shoulder. “I get what you mean. After everything that your father has put you through, it makes sense that following directions makes you feel secure. But I don’t want following directions to be your only experience with life.”

Cheryl tilted her head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Toni hoped that this wouldn’t sound too harsh. “Your entire life has been lived under the control of your father. You had no room for argument, no room to fight against that oppressive lifestyle. Living with that many restrictions isn’t truly living..” Toni took a deep breath. “I want you to live your life to the fullest. I want you to make all of your own decisions. I want you to set yourself free.” 

Cheryl gave a soft sigh. “I’ll try…”

Toni gave Cheryl a large grin and kissed her on the forehead. “I’m so proud of you.”

“I haven’t done anything to warrant your pride TT.” Cheryl responded with confusion.

Toni shook her head. “You’re fighting past everything that your father has put in your head. I think that gives me a reason to be proud of my girlfriend.” Toni replied gently, bringing Cheryl closer.

_Girlfriend…. _ A couple of weeks ago, Cheryl would have never dreamed of being so happy with someone. To her, a relationship with any alpha seemed like torture. Love was just a myth. _ How could it be real if alphas were set on using and breaking every omega in their path? _ She had never met an alpha with any ounce of respect until Toni came. 

God, Toni Topaz was the gentlest and kindest creature that Cheryl had ever met. The safety and warmth that Toni gave her, made Cheryl the happiest omega in the world. Toni made Cheryl want to try love. Even when she never really had a healthy relationship, even when she was still filled with doubt. 

Toni Topaz gave her hope.

Cheryl gave Toni a soft smile and pecked her lips. “I’ll take the first bite if it makes you happy.”

Toni nodded with a grin. “Thank you baby.”

Toni had hope that things would get better. With a push in the right direction, Cheryl would get to experience the freedom she so rightly deserved and Toni couldn’t wait.

~

After breakfast, Toni and Cheryl were cuddling on the couch, watching a random show on Netflix. Last night’s ordeal caused Cheryl to crave Toni’s presence more than ever. The safety that Toni brought her was irreplaceable so Cheryl didn’t want to let Toni out of her sight.

In the middle of the show, Toni’s phone rang. Cheryl paused the show as Toni answered the phone. “I’ve got to take this baby. I’ll be right back.” Toni promised as she kissed the top of Cheryl’s head and walked to her bedroom.

Cheryl let out a frustrated sigh as the familiar feeling of anxiety began to wash over her. But she would never interrupt Toni on the phone even if she did feel incredibly nervous. She turned towards her phone, hoping to use it to distract herself from the world around her.

~

“Thank you FP..” Toni said into the phone with a sigh of relief. After Cheryl and Toni had left, most of the serpents had voted to let Cheryl stay. _Thank god…_ Toni didn’t know what she would have done if they tried to force her to send Cheryl away.

“Of course.” FP replied into the phone. “After Tall Boy did all of that, the Serpents decided against siding with him.”

Toni sighed. “I was so pissed at him. If Sweet Pea hadn’t told me that Cheryl had left, I don’t know what I would’ve done to Tall Boy…”

“I suspended him from the Serpents.” FP remarked. “We can’t have someone that uncontrolled in our ranks. He needs to change his attitude.”

Toni grinned happily. “I doubt he’ll change overnight, but this is a start.” Toni replied as she thought about what he had done to Cheryl. “If he continues…” Toni started nervous to hear FP’s answer. “Will you kick him out?”

“100%” FP stated with absolute certainty. 

“Thank god.” Toni said trying to stop smiling from how happy that made her. Tall Boy had been a nuisance for as long as she could remember and she knew that Cheryl would feel much safer around the serpents if Tall Boy was gone. “Do you think he’ll try to change?”

“I doubt it.” FP replied with a long sigh. “His family has been a part of the serpents for years, which is the only reason that he’s still in the gang. But Tall Boy is refusing to change his ways. He’s definitely a danger to the gang if he continues along this route.”

Toni let out a hum in understanding. She then furrowed her eyebrows in worry as she remembered her girlfriend was sitting in the living room alone. She knew that Cheryl was struggling after last night and didn’t want her alone for too long. “Thanks for letting me know. I’ve go to go now… but I appreciate your call..”

“Let me guess, you’re checking up on your little omega.” FP stated into the phone with a grin. He could tell that Toni was smitten with the girl given Toni’s protectiveness last night.

“Yea..” Toni said with a sigh. “She’s understandably a bit shaken up after last night. I don’t want to be away from her for too long.”

“Take good care of her.” FP stated pointedly.

“I will.” Toni said with a soft smile. “I’ll talk to you later.” 

Ton hung up the phone and walked back into the room, finding Cheryl on her own phone. “Sorry for taking so long. FP just wanted to let me know about the rest of the meeting..”

Cheryl visibly tensed. “Did they kick me out?” She whispered softly with fear.

Toni’s eyes widened as she walked over to the couch and brought Cheryl into her arms. “Of course not baby… but they did decide to suspend Tall Boy for what he did.”

Cheryl bit her lip and looked down. “I’m sorry for causing that..”

“Oh baby girl…” Toni murmured as she brought Cheryl closer. “You did nothing of the sort. Please don’t blame yourself for the shit he started…”

“Okay…” Cheryl said as she put her head on Toni’s shoulder, debating if she should even mention what she was hoping to ask Toni.

After a couple minutes of silence, Cheryl finally got the courage to ask. “TT?” She whispered softly.

“Yeah, baby?” Toni replied as she faced Cheryl.

“Can you teach me how to resist alpha pheromones?” Cheryl asked with hesitance in her tone. She didn’t want Toni to think her idea was stupid, to think that Cheryl was too weak to go through with it. But she wanted to be stronger. She didn’t want to live her life, fearing every alpha in sight.

Toni’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. “Are you sure baby? You do know what that entails right?” Toni asked cautiously not wanting Cheryl to go through with it and not understand the pain that learning this would cause.

Cheryl nodded slowly. “You’ll have to use your pheromones on me. And that’s okay… I want to know how to resist them. I don’t want to be a weakling anymore…” Cheryl let out a sigh, dropping her head. “I don’t want you to have to protect me for the rest of my life.”

Toni gently lifted Cheryl’s chin. “First off baby. I will always protect you. Toni kissed her forehead. “You’re my girlfriend…” Toni murmured lovingly. “And I hope that we’re more in the future…”

Cheryl’s heartbeat quickened and she felt her insides melt. _God… Toni did things to her that she never knew was possible. _

“If this is what you want, I won’t stop you.” Toni murmured softly. “But you have to tell me if it ever gets too much..”

Cheryl nodded. “Of course.” She stated, hardly believing that she was actually getting this opportunity. Her father would never have dreamt of teaching her how to resist pheromones. He liked how compliant they made Cheryl. Alphas liked their omegas weak and subservient.

“We can start whenever you want.” Toni promised gently. “Although I’m scared of hurting you.. I think this will help you regain confidence and there’s nothing more that I want than you being comfortable in your own skin.”

Cheryl’s eyes watered with those words of encouragement. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me..”

Toni’s smile widened as she wiped away Cheryl’s tears. “You don’t know how you’ve changed my life baby… the feeling is mutual.”

Toni leaned in slowly to give Cheryl a slow, loving kiss, hoping to prove the love that she felt for Cheryl. Toni knew all about the doubt that floated inside of Cheryl’s head. She hoped that her affection was slowly breaking it down, freeing her of that burden.

“Can we start after lunch?” Cheryl asked softly, still wanting Toni’s approval before doing anything.

“Sounds good.” Toni replied kissing Cheryl’s cheek. “Now let’s finish Stranger Things and then I’ll make you something for lunch.”

Cheryl cuddled into Toni as the episode continued. She didn’t care too much about the television show. She only cared about being close to Toni, being affectionately caressed, loved. Toni made her feel wanted. She made her feel validated. Cheryl loved feeling cared for. She never got that at her house.

As the episode finished, Toni carefully lifted Cheryl off of her lap and gently placed her on the couch. “What do you want for lunch baby?”

Cheryl bit her lip, knowing what she really wanted, but not wanting to be a bother. “Anything is fine…” She murmured quietly. “I’m not picky.”

Toni began to ponder her options. Maybe food from a restaurant would be the best option. Cheryl was probably sick of the food in Toni’s trailer and wanted something new. Besides, Toni wanted to give Cheryl everything she wanted before exposing her to her pheromones. She didn’t want Cheryl to come to resent her…

“What’s your favorite restaurant?” Toni asked curiously.

Cheryl shook her head. “You don’t have to get me takeout… I’m fine with what you have here.”

Toni gave Cheryl’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “Let me get it for you this once..” Toni knew that she would get it for Cheryl more than once, but she wanted to get Cheryl to let her get this. Toni wanted to spoil Cheryl and even if she couldn’t give her the luxury she was used to, she would give her whatever she could.

“Pop’s…” Cheryl murmured softly. “But you don’t have to get me it….” Cheryl began to inwardly panic at the thought of going outside and getting the food. _What if her father caught her…? What if he hurt Toni?_ Cheryl didn’t want her or Toni out. She knew that if she was separated from Toni, she would have another panic attack. If she went with Toni to get the food, she would probably have a panic attack too.

Toni saw Cheryl’s worry. “Baby.. what’s wrong?” Toni stated with concern. She only wanted to get her girlfriend a treat.

“A-are y-you p-picking it up?” Cheryl asked in a small voice. She didn’t want to be alone.

Toni immediately understood her girlfriend’s concern. “I’ll call Sweet Pea to get it for us..”

Cheryl bit her lip. “I don’t want to be a burden…”

Toni shook her head. “You won’t be. Sweet Pea owes me a favor anyway.” Toni gently rubbed Cheryl’s back to calm her nerves. “What would you like to get?”

Cheryl played with her hands. “I-if it’s not t-too much trouble, a cheeseburger…” She held back her usual order, not wanting to burden Toni.

“Are you sure there isn’t anything else?” Toni asked noticing Cheryl’s sheepish look. She definitely was holding back.

Cheryl let out a sigh. _Toni knew her so well…_ “A strawberry milkshake and some fries…”

Toni kissed the top of Cheryl’s head. “I’ll text Sweet Pea now.”

Cheryl nodded and buried her head back in Toni’s shoulder. She was definitely excited to get some Pop’s, but she hated that Toni had to spend money on her. If Cheryl could, she would find a way to pay Toni back for everything she has done.

After thirty minutes, Sweet Pea knocked on the door with a bag of Pop’s in his hand.

“Thank you…” Cheryl whispered softly in thanks with her head bowed down. 

Toni let out a soft sigh. She was determined to break Cheryl’s habit of bowing for alphas. She hated that Cheryl felt below alphas in any way. Toni wanted Cheryl to see how much she was worth.

“Of course.” Sweet Pea replied with a reassuring smile. “I hope you enjoy it.”

And Cheryl did love it. She had been craving Pop’s for awhile, but she wasn’t able to get it on her own. The food was so fatty and delicious… everything her father abhorred, but Cheryl loved it. The food tasted like freedom.

“How’s your burger TT?” Cheryl asked curiously with a smile on her face as she bit into her cheeseburger. She didn’t know if Toni had ever eaten a burger from Pop’s.

“God, it’s delicious.” Toni replied with a soft groan of delight. She would definitely have to get food from Pop’s more often. Especially if it kept that gorgeous smile on Cheryl’s face.

“I’m glad you like it.” Cheryl replied softly.

When Toni finished her meal, she reached over to give Cheryl a kiss on the cheek. Cheryl let out a squeal and backed away. “No way..” She let out with a giggle. “You just had a burger.”

Toni gave Cheryl a pout. “But I want to kiss you.”

“Too bad.” Cheryl stated, surprised by her own confidence. “You can when you have some gum.”

“Fine..” Toni murmured grumpily, getting a piece of gum from her pocket.

Cheryl grabbed a piece as well. “Thank you…” She murmured, kissing Toni’s forehead and placing herself on Toni’s lap.

Toni put her forehead against Cheryl’s. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Cheryl nodded slowly. “I can’t live my entire life in fear.” She whispered softly, looking Toni in the eyes. 

“I just am scared of hurting you…” Toni stated with a sigh. “I don’t want you to think of me as a monster.”

Cheryl’s eyes widened. “How could I ever think that of you TT? You set me free. You’re doing this for my sake. You’re so selfless…”

“As long as you’re sure..” Toni said softly as she gently lifted Cheryl off of her lap and stood up. “Are you ready?”

Cheryl nodded. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Toni gently grasped Cheryl’s hand and led her to the bedroom. “Would you like to sit, stand, or lay down?” Toni asked with worry. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Cheryl. She wanted this experience to be as painless as possible for Cheryl even if it was entirely necessary.

Toni knew that this would give Cheryl the confidence she needed to face alphas in the real world. With the ability to defend herself from an onslaught of pheromones, Cheryl would feel safer. She would be able to face the world on her own one day.

“I’ll sit down.” Cheryl murmured softly as she sat on the bed, grabbing the bed anxiously in anticipation. She saw the worry in Toni’s eyes and gave her a reassuring smile. “I’ll be okay TT.”

Toni nodded as she moved to stand directly in front of Cheryl. She then knelt down and grasped Cheryl’s hands. “To resist the pheromones, you’re going to have to fight against your primal urges. Your body is going to want you to bow your head down and kneel on the ground, but you have to focus on sitting upright and not giving in.” Toni let out a soft sigh. “I wish I could explain it better, but that’s all I know..”

“It’s okay TT.” Cheryl responded with a small smile to hide the worry she felt inside. “I’ll be okay I promise.”

“Just tell me if you need me to stop..” Toni murmured as she gave Cheryl’s forehead one last kiss. “Are you ready?”

Cheryl nodded, closing her eyes in anticipation, waiting for the sensation to hit.

Toni began to slowly release alpha pheromones into the air, watching as Cheryl bit her lip and clenched her fists as she tried to resist.

Cheryl really wanted to bow her head down, but she couldn’t. Even though her body was screaming at her, Cheryl would resist it. She would be strong even if she didn’t want to be.

A tear fell from Toni’s eye as she watched the conflict on Cheryl’s face while she fought the calling of the pheromones. _ It was eerily familiar to something she wanted to forget…._

Cheryl dug her nails into her palms as her body began to shake from the resistance. _ You have to be strong Cheryl… For Toni…. _ She whimpered as the feeling grew more and more overwhelming.

Toni couldn’t watch this anymore. “Please… tell me to stop if it is too much…” She said as she continued releasing more pheromones.

Cheryl shook her head. “I… can do this….” She cried out as the stress on her body grew more unbearable. Her mind couldn’t help going back to when her father overwhelmed her with his pheromones, forcing her to the ground. _ She couldn’t be weak like that anymore… she had to fight back for Toni. _

More tears streamed down Toni’s face as she watched her girlfriend suffer.

_“Mommy?” A young Toni called out as she walked out of her room, gasping as she witnessed her mother tremble on the floor with her father standing over her. _

_ Not now.. _ Toni thought to herself as her girlfriend continued fighting the pheromones. It hurt to watch after everything that happened… Cheryl didn’t deserve to suffer like this, but this cruel world demanded it. They made omegas bow down, killing their souls slowly with every act of submission, but Toni wouldn’t let it happen to Cheryl. 

_ “Please!” Her mother pleaded desperately as she let out a sob as the next assault of pheromones hit her. _

Toni would make this world better even if it killed her.

After a minute of fighting against it, Cheryl finally bowed her head down in defeat. “I’m sorry..” Cheryl whispered with shame as she kept her head low. “I tried fighting against it… but it was too strong…”

Toni immediately brought Cheryl into her embrace. “God.. you’re so strong. You did so well..”

Cheryl lifted her head up in surprise. “Really? But I only managed to resist it for a minute…”

“This was your first time baby..” Toni stated softly. “You’re going to get better.”

“You have too much faith in me…” Cheryl murmured with a sigh. “I failed…” If she failed at any task her father gave her, there would be hell to pay. She would be in pain for days. Cheryl felt incompetent, unworthy...

“Hey, don’t be so hard on yourself.” Toni said as she kissed Cheryl’s forehead. “You fought back with everything in you and I couldn’t be prouder.”

“Really?” Cheryl whispered softly, unable to believe that. She brought herself closer to Toni desperate to feel the warmth and comfort that Toni brought.

Toni nodded. “Really. After that, I think that we should be done enough for today.”

Cheryl shook her head. “Please do it again..” She murmured desperately. “I need to get better…” She needed to be perfect, stronger, everything that Toni would want..

Toni let out a sigh. “Baby, I can’t put you through that again today. Please understand that…”

Cheryl dropped her head down in defeat. “I understand.”

“You must be exhausted… I know that it’s emotionally draining. Would you like to take a nap baby?” Toni said with the hopes of lifting Cheryl’s spirits.

Cheryl nodded slowly. “That would be nice…” She muttered as she laid her tired body onto the bed. Toni soon followed suit, wrapping her arms around Cheryl.

“Baby?” Toni asked as she looked down at Cheryl.

“Yea TT?” Cheryl responded as she relaxed more into Toni’s body.

“W-what I-I d-did, doesn’t m-make you f-feel any d-differently r-right?” Toni asked worriedly. She knew that Cheryl said she wouldn’t feel any differently, but she was scared that Cheryl changed her mind. Toni didn’t know what she would do if Cheryl feared her. After everything that happened with her mother...

Toni _ never _ wanted to be like _ him. _

Cheryl looked at Toni with bewilderment. “Of course not TT…”

Toni let out a sigh of relief. “Good…”

“If anything, it makes me happier to be your girlfriend.” Cheryl murmured softly. “You went against your morals to help me feel stronger… You’re so selfless TT..”

“God I love you.” Toni stated before bringing Cheryl into a loving kiss. Cheryl smiled and deepened the kiss as Toni rested her arms on her sides, massaging them gently.

After a minute, Toni finally broke away. “Go to sleep baby…”

“Fine....” Cheryl cutely muttered with a yawn before curling into Toni and falling asleep. Toni kissed the top of Cheryl’s head, allowing herself to relax into the bed.

Toni looked down at her snoring baby. How had Cheryl become her everything in such a short span of time? Whatever the reason, Toni was never going to let her go.

Clifford Blossom could go to hell.

He was not taking her girl away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and leave a kudos if you enjoyed the chapter! 
> 
> I appreciate all of the support everyone has given this work!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl goes on a walk. Toni and Cheryl have a serious talk.

It had been a week since the meeting at the Whyte Wyrm. Cheryl was gradually getting better at resisting the effects of pheromones. They practiced it once everyday.

Cheryl was now able to resist the effects of pheromones for 2 and a half minutes. Toni seemed to be proud of that amount, but Cheryl just felt like a failure.

She just wanted to be able to resist them completely.

After every attempt, Toni held Cheryl in her arms and comforted her to sleep. Resisting the pheromones took a hard toll on an omega’s body and Toni wanted Cheryl to regain her energy through rest.

Cheryl hated the feeling that the pheromones gave her, but she forced herself through it everytime. She had to be stronger, for Toni. She just wanted to feel worthy of everything that Toni gave her, but everytime Toni gave her a worried glance, Cheryl felt like a burden.

Cheryl wanted to be better. She had to be. Even if what she decided to do scared the hell out of her.

If her father ever came back, she had to be able to fight back. Cheryl couldn’t let her father win. She couldn’t let everything Toni had done for her go to waste.

If her father took her away, Cheryl knew that Toni would go after her and she couldn’t have that. Cheryl wouldn’t let her girlfriend risk anymore for her so she couldn’t let herself be taken away.

Cheryl would never forgive herself if Toni was taken away.

Her fears were furthered with a dream the night before.

_ “I will kill you!” Clifford yelled with a gun in his hand as he approached Cheryl who was shaking in fear._

_Before he could shoot his daughter, Toni appeared out of the shadows. “Let her go.” Toni growled out, pushing Clifford away from his daughter. _

_Toni then went in front of Cheryl and glared at him with hatred in her eyes. “Stay away from Cheryl.”_

_Clifford let out a threatening chuckle. “If you think I’d let you keep my daughter, you’re dead wrong. He then cocked his gun and pointed it at Toni._

_Cheryl desperately pleaded for him to stop, but it was too late._

_Toni fell to the ground as the bullet pierced her heart._

_Cheryl tried to scream, but nothing was coming out of her mouth. She couldn’t do anything, but watch as her girlfriend fell to the ground, blood pouring from her mouth and wound. _

Cheryl gasped as she woke up, panting in relief as she realized that it was all fake. _ Toni was safe.. _

Cheryl looked over to Toni who to her relief was still asleep. She buried her head in her hands and let out a quiet cry as the dream replayed in her mind. 

This had been the fourth nightmare in a row and Cheryl knew that they were only going to get worse. Thank god, Toni was a heavy sleeper. The last thing Cheryl wanted was to worry Toni with her pointless problems.

Cheryl turned back to Toni with a deep sigh. She needed to find a way to cleanse herself of all these troubling thoughts. Toni didn’t want a troubled omega.

Cheryl’s usual method of clearing her mind was a walk. She usually walked around Sweetwater River, but she couldn’t do that now. Southsiders were guarding the perimeters of the Southside and they would never let an omega out on their own. Especially since she was Toni’s omega.

Cheryl pondered her options. While the Southside was new territory, it would be good to get used to it. It was full of people who scared Cheryl, but Toni trusted them. They were her people. Toni had reassured Cheryl that they would never lay a hand on her. 

Toni was the person she could trust. Cheryl could rely on Toni’s word. She had to get over her irrational fears anyway.

The only part that worried Cheryl was Toni.

_What if Cheryl’s disappearance angered Toni? What if it made Toni not want to be her alpha anymore?_

Cheryl bit her lip at the thought. She didn’t know what she would do if she lost Toni…

However, memories came to surface as her mind argued with itself.

_You don’t have to ask._

_You are your own person._

_You’re free._

Toni would want her to make these decisions on her own right?

Deciding that she had to stop being so reliant on Toni, Cheryl got up and carefully scooted out of Toni’s arms so she wouldn’t wake her girlfriend up.

_Toni would be proud of her for this… right?_

She quickly got changed, grabbed a banana, and wrote a note to Toni, placing it on their bedside table.

Cheryl let out a deep breath. Hopefully, Toni wouldn’t be mad at her for making this decision on her own. Cheryl had never done something like this without some level of approval from an alpha. But Cheryl was determined. She just knew that if she got over this irrational fear, it would lighten the load for Toni.

She let out a sigh before stepping outside of the trailer. Cheryl clenched her fists so she wouldn’t shake in fear. She had only gone out alone when she went to vacant areas like Sweetwater River. Cheryl was used to being escorted to any public place. It wasn’t proper whenever an omega went anywhere alone.

Cheryl remembered one of the first rules her father taught her. _Alone omegas were fair game._ If an omega was alone, anything that happened to them was their own fault. It was a sick and terrible societal rule, but no one batted an eyelid. Any omega who tried was laughed at.

During her childhood, Cheryl had to go everywhere with Jason. It used to anger her so much. He got to go wherever he wanted with his friends, but Cheryl was stuck in the house unable to leave because her father didn’t let her. 

After Jason’s death, her father lifted that rule. Clifford Blossom let Cheryl out of the house, but made it known that if she ever came home marked, there would be hell to pay. With that threat constantly in her mind, Cheryl tended to stick to empty places.

Cheryl shook the rampant thoughts in her mind and walked out the trailer door, locking it behind her.

It was time to be brave.

~

Toni woke up to an empty bed. She quickly stood up in fear. _ Could Clifford have gotten her? _

“Cheryl!” She called out urgently, looking in the kitchen and the living room, but there was no sign of her. 

Toni ran back into her bedroom to check her phone when she noticed the note on the table.

_TT,_

_I am going on a walk around the Southside. I won’t be going too far. I promise._

_I’ll probably only be gone an hour. If you need me home for anything, please call._

_Cheryl. _

Toni’s eyes widened. She was definitely proud of her girl for finding the confidence to be able to go out on her own, but it scared her at the same time. Cheryl’s father was currently searching for her. _What if they took her? _ She immediately sat up, pulled out her phone and texted Cheryl.

Toni: Baby, where are you?

Cheryl bit her lip as she read Toni’s text. She could hear the worry in Toni’s text. Cheryl let out a sigh and sent Toni a quick response.

Cheryl: I’m by the Whyte Wyrm. I’m sorry if I upset you. I just didn’t want to disturb you when you looked so peaceful.. Please don’t break up with me...

Toni’s heart broke with Cheryl’s text. She had promised to never break Cheryl’s heart and she intended to keep that promise.

Toni: I’m not breaking up with you baby. I am not angry at you. I just want to make sure you’re safe.

Cheryl let out a soft sigh of relief. Toni didn’t want to leave her. 

Cheryl: I’m fine TT. No one has bothered me. Did you say something to them? Hardly anyone will look me in the eye.

Toni chuckled at that text.

Toni: I didn’t explicitly say anything, but they all know that there will be hell to pay if they even try to mess with you.

Cheryl smiled brightly at Toni’s text. No one had ever cared this much about her before. Not even her brother…

Cheryl: You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.

Toni’s grin widened with that text. Her girl was the most adorable omega she has ever met.

Toni: I’ll try my best to live up to that. Would you like me to pick you up?

While Toni was all for Cheryl’s determination to explore the world on her own, Toni couldn’t say that she wasn’t nervous. She would never forgive herself if something happened to Cheryl. Toni _needed_ her to be safe..

Cheryl: I’m not entirely comfortable with the idea of riding on your motorcycle.. If it’s not too much trouble, could you walk over? I’m totally fine with walking back by myself if you can’t.

Cheryl didn’t want Toni to go out of her way if she didn’t want to. She was actually getting more and more nervous on her own and knew that she would get anxious walking back by herself. The bout of confidence she had when she walked out the door was fading.

Toni bit her lip, remembering that Cheryl had never actually gotten the chance to ride her motorcycle. She had only gotten the chance to go in Sweet Pea’s van.

Toni: I’ll walk over to the Whyte Wyrm.

Toni began putting on a pair of combat boots and her jacket.

Cheryl smiled at Toni’s response, happy that Toni cared enough to walk over. She then felt a drop of water on her head. Cheryl looked up at the sky and frowned when she saw the storm clouds. She didn’t bring an umbrella. She then bit her lip, realizing that Toni wouldn’t want to walk out if it was raining. Cheryl didn’t want to be any trouble.

Cheryl: You don’t need to come get me. I can walk by myself just fine.

Toni frowned in response to Cheryl’s text. _What could’ve changed?_

Toni: I want to come get you. 

Cheryl let out a sigh. _Toni was always so stubborn.._ She loved that about Toni, but she really didn’t want to inconvenience Toni at all. It wasn’t proper behavior at all. 

Cheryl: It’s starting to rain and I’m selfishly asking you to walk over.

_ So that’s it.._ Toni quickly typed back a response, determined to walk Cheryl back to their trailer.

Toni: Don’t worry about me. I’ll bring an umbrella. I don’t mind walking over so please don’t think that you are selfish…

Cheryl smiled in response to Toni’s text, but deep within, Cheryl knew that Toni was only saying that because she was kind and selfless not because she wanted to walk Cheryl back.

Cheryl: You’re too kind TT.

As Cheryl typed that text, the rain started pouring down harder, causing Cheryl to shiver as she got barraged by raindrops.

Cheryl: Would I be allowed to go inside the bar?

Toni’s eyebrows furrowed in concern as she walked out the door, reading that text. _Why would she think that she isn’t?_ She took a step outside and was immediately hit by drops of rain, causing her to immediately text Cheryl back not wanting her girl to get a cold.

Toni: Please do. FP should be in there if you want to be around a familiar face.

FP was usually in the bar in the morning, planning out serpent missions and other activities. Toni knew that he would make sure that no one gave Cheryl any trouble.

Cheryl walked into the bar after Toni’s last text sent. She was immediately greeted by stares and open mouths as she walked further into the bar. She spotted FP looking at paperwork. Because she didn’t want to bother him, she decided to sit in a separate booth as she waited for Toni to pick her up. Not wanting to frighten herself with the faces of alphas around her, Cheryl stared at her phone, hoping to distract herself.

After a couple minutes of waiting, Cheryl’s line of sight was disrupted by a smirking alpha.

“May I help you?” Cheryl asked politely as she took her eyes off the phone and tried to look the alpha in the eyes. It was what Toni would have wanted. She wanted Cheryl to be brave.

“What are you doing here without your escort?” The alpha asked with a glare. “You shouldn’t be here alone.”

Cheryl gulped and bit her lip, willing herself to not submit. “I j-just w-was t-taking a w-walk…”

“Knock it off!” FP growled as he walked up to her booth and stared the alpha down. “Don’t come near her.”

Cheryl willed herself not to shake in fear as she continued to stare the alpha dead in the eyes. _You can do it Cheryl… Don’t be weak…_

“This omega doesn’t have any respect. Why are you defending her?” The alpha snarled in response, causing Cheryl to tense up even more.

“Because she’s a human just like us. You shouldn’t be treating anyone in this manner, questioning them, asking why they’re alone, pretending you care.” FP replied as he got closer to the fearful alpha.

Cheryl clenched her fists to stop herself from showing her neck. The power in FP’s voice was getting to her.

“S-she c-could g-get h-hurt… the S-southside isn’t s-safe…” The alpha stuttered as FP put a hand on his shoulder.

“Did you want to save her? Or get in her pants?” FP asked with a raised eyebrow. The troubled look on the alpha’s face only confirmed the answer.

“I’ve got to go…” The alpha muttered as he began to walk towards the exit of the bar.

“Don’t come back!” Fp yelled as the alpha closed the door. “I’m sorry that you had to get bothered like that.” 

Cheryl let out a soft sigh of relief as FP’s alpha demeanour was gone. She could breath freely now. Cheryl gave a small shrug to FP’s apology. “It’s okay.. I’ve been harassed by an alpha with a large ego before.”

“That doesn’t mean it should happen.” FP argued back softly as he glanced at the other side of the booth. “May I sit down? FP politely inquired as he looked at Cheryl for permission.

Cheryl bit her lip, not used to being the one in control. “Sure..” She murmured softly as she watched FP sit down across from her.

“Is Toni picking you up?” FP asked curiously.

Cheryl nodded as she began nervously playing with her hands. She wasn’t sure what FP wanted and that scared her.

“You don’t have to be nervous around me Cheryl…” FP stated with as much sincerity as he could muster.

Cheryl let out a nervous sigh before responding. “Well how do I know that?” She asked softly, still too wary to look FP in the eyes.

“I don’t believe all the pompous bullshit that has been taught to most alphas by the time they are three.” FP replied as he glanced at Cheryl with a certain tenderness that she wasn’t used to. “I don’t think that you were made to serve an alpha.”

“Why?” Cheryl responded with confusion in her voice. “I don’t get that about Toni either. Why would she give up the power she has over me? Why be equal when you are so much more than me and all other omegas?”

FP looked at Cheryl curiously. Toni was right. Cheryl definitely did have skepticism in the world around her. “Because not everyone in the world is looking to hurt you Cheryl. There are people who think that the way of the world is bullshit. They want to change it. They want to change how the world sees omegas.”

Cheryl shook her head. “It’ll never change.” She had seen too many pompous alphas to believe that their ways would ever change. A few nice alphas wouldn’t be able to make the world better when most of the world was stuck in its ways.

FP glanced around the bar, making sure that no one was around to hear what he was about to say. “Listen.. You didn’t hear this from me…”

FP was interrupted by the bar’s visitor door bell. Cheryl’s head turned to see who it was.

“Toni!” Cheryl’s grin widened with excitement as her girlfriend entered the bar.

Toni smiled in relief when she saw that Cheryl was safe with FP. “Hi baby, I’m sorry it took so long…”

Cheryl immediately shook her head, wrapping her arms around Toni as soon as she got to the table. “You have nothing to be sorry for… I hope my disappearance this morning didn’t scare you too much…”

Toni decided to not mention her freakout this morning. “It’s okay baby..” She murmured lovingly as she moved a strand of hair out of Cheryl’s face. “I’m proud of you…”

Cheryl’s eyes widened in surprise. While she had gotten Toni’s praise before, it always caught her by surprise. She just was not used to receiving it. Her father had only been proud of her once and that was when she went on a date with Nick. Not even Jason had ever expressed the level of pride that Toni had for her. Toni made it seem as if she was the most important thing in the world, leaving Cheryl completely overwhelmed.

She was addicted to Toni’s praise.

“Thank you TT..” Cheryl murmured, hiding her blush as she hid her head in Toni’s neck. 

FP softly smiled as he watched the scene. The amount of care that Toni gave Cheryl was astounding especially since she spent most of her teenage years so closed off. Toni hadn’t cared much about anyone since her parents died. She had friends of course, but she never connected to any of them on an emotional level.

Cheryl had broken down Toni’s walls. A feat that FP thought would take years, but Cheryl had done it in a heartbeat.

FP watched as Toni gently grasped Cheryl’s hand and wrapped an arm around her body. She kissed the top of Cheryl’s head and sent FP a wave before walking out the door, hand in hand with her girlfriend.

FP let out a soft sigh. _Toni was playing a dangerous game with Clifford Blossom’s daughter…_

Cheryl Blossom had the power to break Toni Topaz in the blink of an eye. FP knew that Cheryl would never do anything to hurt Toni. But FP couldn’t say the same about Clifford Blossom.

FP hoped with everything inside him that Toni knew what she was doing..

~

Cheryl and Toni arrived back to the trailer after a twenty minute walk.

“Did you enjoy your walk?” Toni asked softly as she gently pulled Cheryl into her lap. 

Cheryl nodded enthusiastically, focusing her answer on the rush of free air and the lack of confinement. “I loved being outside again…”

Toni gently stroked Cheryl’s back, hoping to invoke a sense of calmness in Cheryl before asking her this next question. “Did anyone bother you?”

Cheryl immediately shook her head. _Liar_. “No one bothered me…Hey, I never got to ask you on the walk… how did you sleep?” 

Toni raised an eyebrow at Cheryl’s quick aversion. “I slept fine… but can we please go back to the subject we were discussing?”

Cheryl let out a soft sigh. “I already answered your question…” She murmured, just wanting Toni to drop it. Cheryl was able to handle the situation just fine. She knew that Toni would make a big deal out of it and that was the last thing Cheryl wanted. Cheryl didn’t want to be known as the omega who let her alpha fight all her battles. FP had already stepped in… Cheryl didn’t want Toni to try and teach the alpha a lesson as well.. It wasn’t necessary. The situation was over and done with.

“Hey…” Toni responded, noticing how Cheryl’s focus completely went away. “What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours, baby?”

Cheryl shook her head immediately. “N-nothing..”

Toni let out a frustrated sigh at that. “Baby, you need to be truthful with me… Did someone harass or hurt you?” Toni was ready to kick some ass if she needed to.

Cheryl knew that Toni wasn’t going to let this go so she conceded. “I’ll tell you if you promise not to do anything about it…”

Toni looked over at Cheryl with bewilderment. “Why would you ask that of me?”

“I don’t want you fighting all of my battles.” Cheryl replied softly as she grasped both of Toni’s hands. “I don’t want your gang to view me that way…”

“What way?” Toni asked with evident confusion.

“I don’t want them to see me as a weakling…” Cheryl muttered in defeat. “I want to prove that I’m not using you. I want to prove that I’m not overly reliant on you for everything. They’re your family TT… I want them to respect me.”

“Oh baby…” Toni murmured softly, bringing Cheryl further into her embrace. “They have no right to judge you for anything.. They don’t know your experiences, your past.. They don’t know anything.”

Cheryl shook her head at that. Toni _still_ didn’t understand.. “TT, no matter what you or I say, people are always going to think I’m taking advantage of you... “ Cheryl let out a nervous sigh before continuing. “I can’t have you fighting all of my battles..”

Toni’s eyes widened at that. “I’m always going to want to defend you baby.. It’s in my nature. I can’t help that. If a threat comes near you, my first instinct will always be to put you behind me..”

“And I love that about you…” Cheryl replied softly with all of the tenderness inside of her. “But you told me that I was your equal.... Right?”

Toni nodded. “You are my equal in every way.” She replied with certainty.

“Then please let me make this choice. Don’t make a big fuss about this…” Cheryl pleaded hopefully, looking at Toni with her innocent doe eyes.

“Okay…” Toni relented with frustration. “I promise I won’t do anything.” _Unless the asshole touched you…_ Toni thought to herself with a protective growl.

“He didn’t really do much..” Cheryl started as she squeezed Toni’s hands gently. “He just asked me why I was without an escort… FP stopped him before he could do anything else..”

While that wasn’t as bad as Toni thought the situation was, she couldn’t help but wish she was there to kick the alpha’s ass. “I’m glad that FP defended you.” Toni remarked as she kissed Cheryl’s forehead lovingly, holding in the anger she felt at that alpha.

“Me too..” Cheryl responded, cuddling more into Toni’s body.

After a minute of comfortable silence, Cheryl decided to ask something that had been weighing on her mind. “TT?” Cheryl asked softly, keeping her head hidden in Toni’s neck.

“Yea baby? Toni murmured in response, looking at Cheryl with a fond smile.

“Did my decision to leave this morning bother you?” Cheryl asked worriedly. “I just couldn’t stay in the house…”

“Hey, hey…” Toni stated comfortingly. “It’s okay..” Toni promised, kissing the back of Cheryl’s head. “But I have to ask, what made you leave?”

Cheryl bit her lip, letting out a soft sigh before telling Toni the truth. “I had a nightmare..”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Toni asked gently as she stroked Cheryl’s back.

“I lost you…” Cheryl whispered out, unable to hold it back anymore. “M-my f-father k-killed you.. W-while it was j-just a d-dream, it c-could s-still happen..”

“Look at me…” Toni murmured softly, wanting to quell all these fears in Cheryl’s mind.

Cheryl shakily pulled her head from Toni’s shoulder, looking at Toni with fear in her eyes.

“You won’t lose me.” Toni promised firmly. “And I won’t lose you. I will fight anyone who tries to take you away from me. You’ll be safe by my side…” Toni stroked Cheryl’s cheek. 

“What if you’re not?” Cheryl whispered with evident fear. “What if my father kills you and I’m to blame?” Cheryl would never forgive herself if anything happened to Toni.

“He won’t.” Toni promised softly kissing Cheryl’s forehead. _She wouldn’t let that bastard touch her or Cheryl._

“How are you so sure?” Cheryl asked, still unable to believe Toni’s reassurances. “He’s so powerful… He has many allies… He has all of the advantages and while I want to believe that we’ll win I-”

Cheryl was cut off by a pair of lips, dancing across her own, reminding her of everything between them, everything that was at risk..

Toni broke away from the kiss and placed her forehead against Cheryl’s. “It’s a risk that I’m willing to take..” Toni softly murmured, grasping Cheryl’s right hand and bringing it to her lips. “I will fight for you. The Southside will fight for you. And we will win.” Toni stated with all the confidence that she had left in her. 

“Okay…” Cheryl relented with a sigh, not wanting to fight about it anymore. She just couldn’t get the fear out of her head.

She glanced at Toni with a soft smile to reassure her girlfriend that she was okay. As she sat on Toni’s lap in silence, an idea popped into Cheryl’s head. A way for her to get over her fear of alphas and a way to prove herself. It was perfect…. If Toni agreed of course.

She could be stronger than she had ever been. A thought that both frightened and exhilarated her.

“TT?” Cheryl stated softly. “I have something I want to ask you..”

“I’m all ears.” Toni replied with a reassuring grin.

“I want to join the serpents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought of it by leaving a comment below!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni discuss what Cheryl wants.

Toni turned to Cheryl with a look of shock as her brain registered what Cheryl was asking. “You want to join the Serpents?” She repeated softly, making sure that she heard Cheryl correctly.

Cheryl nodded quickly before noticing the worried look on Toni’s face. “As long as you’re okay with it of course… It’s your gang..”

“It’s not that I’m not okay with it..” Toni murmured gently as she grasped Cheryl’s hands. “I just want to know why. But please, don’t do this just for me..”

Cheryl let out a soft sigh. “I do want to be closer to you..” She started nervously. “But I also want to be more than what I am now. I want to be stronger, more able to take care of myself. I want to be someone that you can be proud of..” 

Toni brought Cheryl into a loving hug before looking at her with all the sincerity she could muster. “I love you Cheryl and I’m so so proud of you. So please don’t think that this would change how I view you. I already love you with everything inside of me.”

Cheryl nodded slowly, still not really believing that Toni felt that way. How could she? Cheryl had barely been able to do anything by herself. “I’m never going to be worthy of you if I spend the rest of my life in fear.”

Toni kissed the top of Cheryl’s head. “There is no doubt in my head that you are worthy of everything that the world has to offer.” Toni stroked Cheryl’s back gently. “But I do want you to find yourself able to feel strong and worthy because it kills me every time you put yourself down..”

Cheryl bowed her head down in shame. “I’m sorry.. I don’t want to hurt you..”

“Hey…” Toni gently lifted Cheryl’s chin. “You aren’t hurting me… I just want you to see yourself like I do…”

“How do you see me?” Cheryl asked curiously as she rested her head in the crook of Toni’s neck.

“I see you as a girl who has gone through so much and continues to fight even when it’s hard..” Toni started softly as she continued rubbing Cheryl’s back, causing Cheryl to lean more into her body. “You’ve fought to survive your whole life and managed to come out on top without sacrificing your heart. I admire that so much about you. You continue to try to get over your father’s control of your brain and you’re doing so well..” Toni stated with admiration clear in her voice. “You even found the strength to break away from your instincts and go out by yourself this morning.”

Cheryl gave a small shake of her head as she lifted her head up. “I didn’t do that because I am brave. I did it because I was freaking out and needed to clear my head. That isn’t bravery…”

“On the contrary, you did what you knew you needed to do despite everything you’ve been taught…” Toni murmured proudly. “If that isn’t bravery, I don’t know what is.”

Cheryl nodded her head, knowing that she wouldn’t win this discussion. Toni never seemed to see any bad in her.. “With your blessing, would I be able to join the Serpents?” Cheryl asked with hope in her voice. “I know that I can’t fight… but I can learn..”

Toni gave Cheryl a soft smile. “I’ll get the Serpents to agree to let you in..” Toni started softly, watching Cheryl’s smile grow larger. “But I don’t want you doing any missions when you first join..” Toni didn’t know if she would be able to handle it if Cheryl got hurt. She would never bar Cheryl from the missions, but she wanted Cheryl to get more training before she went with Toni.

Cheryl’s smile slightly dropped. “Okay…” She murmured softly, trying to hide her mixed feelings. Cheryl wanted to prove her worthiness to Toni as soon as possible and she knew that missions would be the best way to accomplish that. But Cheryl was still scared about facing alphas from other gangs. She knew she wasn’t ready, but she wanted so badly to be at that point.

“You’ll get there..” Toni promised as she looked Cheryl in the eyes.

“I hope so…” Cheryl stated with a sigh as she rested her head back on Toni’s shoulder.

“I’ll talk to them about it tonight..” Toni mumbled as she kissed the top of Cheryl’s head.

“Can I come?” Cheryl asked hopefully. While going to the Whyte Wyrm was frightening after what happened last time, Cheryl wanted to prove a point. She wanted to show that their damning words didn’t affect her. Cheryl wanted to show that she is worthy of their approval.

Toni bit her lip. “Are you sure that you want to come? You really don’t have to if you don’t want. I don’t want you to force yourself..” 

“I’ll be okay..” Cheryl promised softly. “If I’m with you, I’ll be fine.”

Toni warily agreed. “If that’s what you want…” Toni stated quietly. “But I’m going to stay right next to you the entire time so no one can hurt you.”

Cheryl nodded. She knew that her safety mattered to Toni so she would ease her fears as much as she could. “I’ll be right by your side.” Cheryl said with a small smile. “But I want to talk if anyone confronts me… I don’t want to hide behind your back the entire time..”

Toni was also nervous about agreeing to that. She knew that Cheryl was prone to panic attacks in situations where she felt threatened. Toni also didn’t want Cheryl to be susceptible to any alpha’s pheromones. If an alpha felt challenged by anyone, they usually tried to release pheromones to show their dominance. Toni didn’t want Cheryl to go through that again after her terrible experience with her father. “I’ll agree to that if you hide behind me if pheromones are released. I don’t want you to have a panic attack..”

Cheryl decided that was a reasonable deal. “Thank you TT.” Cheryl murmured as she lifted her head up, looking into Toni’s eyes with all of the love in the world.

“You don’t have to thank me.” Toni said softly as she gently grasped both of Cheryl’s hands. “You are your own human. I don’t control you…”

Cheryl shook her head in disagreement. “I do need to thank you. You know my boundaries. You always put my safety first without restricting my freedom. You’re so good to me..” She didn’t know what she would do without Toni anymore. Everything about Toni was perfect.

Toni smiled at Cheryl. “I do that because I love you..” She mumbled as she subconsciously moved her lips closer to Cheryl’s.

A grin formed on Cheryl’s face as she closed the distance and brought her hands up to Toni’s cheeks. Toni stroked Cheryl’s sides gently as she deepened the kiss, causing Cheryl to let out a soft whimper in delight.

Toni pulled away and brought Cheryl into a large hug. “Do you want to go to the Serpent meeting today?” Toni asked softly as she continued stroking Cheryl’s back. “You can choose to go on another day and get this done…”

Cheryl shook her head at Toni’s last statement. “I need to do this now.” Cheryl said with a sigh. “Before I lose my nerve.. I want this TT and I need to fight for it.”

Toni’s heart swelled with pride. “I love you so much…”

Cheryl gave a shy smile at that comment still not used to feeling this cared for. “Thank you for believing in me..” Cheryl mumbled softly.

Toni kissed her forehead. “Always..”

~

After two hours of relaxation, Toni and Cheryl started to get ready for the Serpent’s meeting. Although Toni said that Cheryl was fine in her own clothes, Cheryl had insisted on changing. Toni waited for Cheryl in the living room as Cheryl changed her clothes. After ten minutes, Cheryl emerged out of the room.

She was wearing a red leather jacket, a Green Day shirt, and black ripped jeans. All items from Toni’s own closet. Cheryl looked to the ground as Toni glanced at her in awe. “I hope you don’t mind..” Cheryl murmured timidly.

Toni walked up to Cheryl, grabbed her cheeks, and brought her into a passionate kiss. “You look so hot right now…” She stated quietly as she broke away from Cheryl’s lips. “I love when you wear my clothes..”

Cheryl blushed, playing with the ends of the jacket. “Should we head out now?” She asked softly, still not over Toni’s state of awe.

“Of course.” Toni said with a smile as she headed towards the door. “Let’s walk over there now.”

“Actually…” Cheryl mumbled, stopping Toni before she could leave. “I was hoping that we could take your motorcycle..”

Toni’s eyes widened at that. “Baby.. you’ve never ridden a motorcycle before.. Are you sure that you want to try this now?”

Cheryl nodded firmly. “I want to show them that I’m willing to be part of their lifestyle.”

Toni’s smile widened. _How could anyone not love this girl.._ “If you’re sure, we can do that.. Let me get a helmet for you.” Toni said before heading to the closet and taking out a black helmet. “We’re ready to go.” Toni stated as she took Cheryl’s hand and led her over to the motorcycle.

Cheryl held in a gulp as she looked at Toni’s motorcycle. _Would she really be safe riding this machine? What if she fell?_

Noticing the anxiety on Cheryl’s face, Toni decided to reassure her further. “If you hold onto me as tightly as you can, you won’t fall off..” Toni promised softly. “I’m an excellent driver. I would never let you get hurt.. But if you’re still scared, we don’t have to do this..”

Cheryl let out a deep breath before holding out her hand for the helmet. “Let’s ride.”

~

After a thrilling and harrowing journey, Cheryl got off the motorcycle with Toni’s help as an audience of Serpents watched her walk into the bar with confused looks on their faces.

Toni led Cheryl to a booth and they both held each other’s hands while waiting for FP to start the meeting.

Toni saw the anxiety in Cheryl’s eyes. “How are you feeling?” She whispered softly as she gently rubbed both of Cheryl’s hands in comfort.

“A bit nervous..” Cheryl admitted with a sigh. “But I know I can do this..” Cheryl said this for both herself and Toni. She was honestly unsure if she would be able to keep her cool, but she was determined to try. She was determined to show Toni her strength, her worthiness.

After a five minute wait, FP finally arrived and stood at the bar as he commenced the meeting. “Alright!” FP yelled, silencing the chatter in the Whyte Wyrm. “We have a few things to discuss today. We need to talk about security, jobs, and the Ghoulies.”

Toni put her arm around Cheryl as FP began discussing each individual issue, getting input from different Serpents as he continued talking through the agenda. Toni added her own input a few times, but made sure not to say something too divisive, wanting to keep both herself and Cheryl calm.

“Is there anything else anyone would like to discuss?” FP asked as he finished discussing the increasing threat of the Ghoulies.

“Yes sir.” Cheryl stated as she stood up to the surprise of everyone in the room. She left the comfort of the booth before letting out her statement. “I would like to join the Serpents.” She announced with as much confidence as she could muster. Silence rang in the room as many of the Serpents tried to process this information.

After a few seconds, Tall Boy let out a loud chuckle, coming out from the shadows. “You think you can join our ranks, omega?”

Toni and FP both growled at the intruder. Toni immediately stood up and shielded Cheryl from Tall Boy. She was not letting this piece of shit get anywhere near Cheryl.

“Tall Boy, you’ve been suspended.” FP said with clear frustration and anger in his voice. “What are you doing at the Whyte Wyrm?”

“A little birdie told me that a certain redhead was at the meeting.” Tall Boy stated with a smirk on his face. “And I decided that I couldn’t miss the fun…”

“Get out of here Tall Boy.” Toni said, holding back a growl. “You aren’t welcome here.”

“On the contrary..” Tall Boy said, gesturing to the crowd of Serpents around him. “You need me more than ever now..”

Toni scoffed at that statement. “All you ever do is disrespect our rules. Why would we ever need you?”

“Because you’re giving your little girlfriend there too much power.” Tall Boy said with clear disdain in his voice. “She’s going to lead us to ruin. No omega can handle being in the Serpents. They can’t fight. One trace of alpha pheromones and they are on their knees.” Tall Boy stated with a snicker.

“That is completely wrong and inaccurate.” Toni declared with clear annoyance in her voice. “With proper training, any omega can fight, any omega can resist the effects of pheromones. Cheryl has been learning how to resist pheromones for days and she has improved so much.” Toni said with pride in her voice. “If she can learn, any omega can too.”

Tall Boy shook his head. “They aren’t strong enough. Their bodies aren’t built for fights. She’d only slow us down!” Tall Boy shouted, getting a few nods of agreement from the crowd.

“Actually..” Cheryl replied, walking out of Toni’s protective cover. “I am a skilled archer who would be able to offer much in fights. I never miss a target.” Cheryl said pointedly, trying her best to continue staring down this vile alpha. “I can aid in fights.” Cheryl stated with determination.

Tall Boy scoffed at that. “A large amount of people would have to watch you and help you if you get hurt. The alphas would be watching you instead of fighting. Your scent would make them unfocused! You would distract our forces from the fight at hand!”

Cheryl let out a deep breath before stating her comeback. “If you are that easily distracted than you aren’t much of a fighter.”

Toni immediately came to Cheryl’s side at that statement, not knowing how Tall Boy would react.

Tall Boy let out a ferocious growl. “How dare you speak like that to me, you insolent bitch?” Tall Boy snarled as he began to walk up to Cheryl.

Toni immediately shielded Cheryl from his view. “Back off.” Toni growled, staring at him with malice in her eyes.

“You’re really going to let _her_ speak to me that way?” Tall Boy asked in disbelief.

“Yes, we are.” FP cut in, approaching Tall Boy with anger clear in his face. “You have no respect for any life you deem lower than you.” FP said with a growl. “Your family has been a part of the Serpents for years, but your history can only help you so much. You’re out of the Serpents.” FP declared sternly, pointing to the exit. “Now. Get out.”

Tall Boy’s face dropped in disbelief. “You can’t do that!” He yelled with anger as he glared at FP. “I’ve done nothing wrong!”

“If you think that you’ve done nothing wrong, you’re dumber than I thought.” Toni remarked as she stepped towards Tall Boy with a glare. “Now get out before I throw you out myself.” She growled out in a tone of complete power.

Tall Boy looked towards the other Serpents, pleading for help, but no one stepped forward. He was alone. “You’ll regret this!” Tall Boy shouted angrily as he stormed towards the exit.

Toni let out a sigh of relief as Tall Boy hopped on his motorcycle and drove away. She immediately went back over to Cheryl and wrapped her girlfriend in her arms. “Are you okay?” Toni asked gently as she rubbed Cheryl’s back in comfort.

Cheryl nodded quietly. “I’m okay TT..” Cheryl said softly, giving Toni a reassuring smile.

“Cheryl.” FP stated, causing Cheryl to turn around and face him. “You want to be a Serpent?” FP asked to make sure.

“Yes sir, I do.” Cheryl replied, stepping away from her girlfriend’s embrace. “I know that I can be of use.” She said softly. “I have some useful skills, I am a fast learner…” Cheryl stated, trying to think of more reasons why they should have her.

“Cheryl.” FP interrupted gently. 

“Yes?” Cheryl asked worriedly. Had he already decided not to let her try?

“We would love to have you join the Serpents.” FP said with a warm smile. 

“Really?” Cheryl asked in shock. She had not expected to get anywhere without a fight.

FP nodded reassuringly. “Toni can get you ready for the trials. It should only take a couple of days to get through them all.”

“Thank you so much..” Cheryl whispered, using all her strength so she wouldn’t squeal in excitement. “I’ll prove my worth I promise.”

“I know you will.” FP stated before turning to the other Serpents who were watching this exchange in shock. “Anyone who objects to this can face me!” FP yelled out fiercely, challenging anyone to question his authority. 

Silence rang throughout the Whyte Wyrm.

“Toni and I have been planning on letting omegas join the Serpents for month. This isn’t a new and foreign idea that Cheryl came up with.” FP stated firmly. “Our system is broken. Alphas use their gang protection to coerce omegas to stay with them. I didn’t realize the extent of it until Toni brought the problem to my attention.”

Cheryl looked over to Toni in awe. _What did Cheryl do to deserve her?_ Toni was revolutionizing the Serpents, making it better for every omega so they could get an opportunity to live safer and happier lives. How could someone so good exist?

Toni gave her a reassuring smile and a small nod, confirming everything that FP was saying. 

“This systemic issue ends now. We were going to wait to make the announcement until tensions with the Ghoulies simmered down, but now is as good of a time as any.” FP said giving a short pause before continuing. “Any omega who wishes to join the Serpents can.” FP said with absolute certainty. “We will provide them the same opportunities as any alpha recruit. They will receive training, protection, and jobs to help sustain themselves. Any discrimination or harassment will result in immediate termination from the Serpents.” 

Murmurs erupted in the bar with that final announcement. Everything was changing.. So fast.

Cheryl wanted to cry with those words. She bit her lip, looking over at Toni, stopping herself from running over and embracing her girlfriend. _She had wanted all of this her entire life.. But she never thought she would get it.._

“Cheryl will be the first of many!” FP called out to the crowd. “You can come to me if you have any grievances, but discriminatory comments will not be tolerated.” FP stated firmly. “Have a good rest of your day.” FP walked towards the exit of the bar as the talking grew louder. Many were in shock, others in denial. Some were just wondering how it had happened so fast.

As Cheryl stood in shock, Toni wrapped her in her arms. “Hi baby..” Toni whispered gently into her ear. “How are you feeling?” She asked with concern, not knowing if everything hit her too fast.

Cheryl immediately turned around and brought Toni into a passionate kiss, grasping Toni’s cheeks as she pushed herself against her girlfriend. “Thank you…” She murmured as she broke away from Toni. “You never disappoint me do you..” Cheryl was still in complete shock over the whole ordeal. “You really are making the world better… I thought you were just saying that..”

Toni stroked Cheryl’s cheek lovingly. “You deserve this and so much more..” Toni said softly as she wrapped her other arm around Cheryl’s waist. “I’d give you the whole world if I could.”

“I don’t need the whole world..” Cheryl replied with a shake of her head. “I just need you…”

Toni’s grin widened with that statement. “I just need you too babe..” She murmured softly. Toni was completely and utterly in love with the girl in her arms.

Cheryl had never felt so overwhelmingly happy in her life. She had fleeting moments with Jason, but never this feeling of being on top of the world, of being free. She never really had so much hope before. Toni changed everything for her. Cheryl could feel her walls break down more and more each day.

Toni was her future, Cheryl could feel it in her bones.

At that moment, she knew for sure.

Cheryl _loved_ Toni Topaz with everything in her.

~

Back on the more poverty-stricken side of the Southside, the Ghoulies were having their own meeting in the abandoned warehouse three miles from the Southside bar.

“We should attack the trailer park at night!” A redhead Ghoulie suggested as he glanced at their leader. “They won’t be able to see us coming.”

A blonde-haired Ghoulie scoffed. “They have more guards up at night. They would easily be able to shut the operation down."

The redhead Ghoulie glared at the blonde. “What is your idea then?”

The room burst into several heated arguments with multiple Ghoulies yelling obscenities at each other with some even getting into physical fights.

“Silence!” Malachai yelled in a dominant, powerful voice to his unruly gang. Everyone silenced almost immediately. “I have a plan better than all of your idiotic plans.” Malachai announced to the crowd of Ghoulies. “We have an ally now. One with much more influence and power than us. One who will help bring the Serpents down once and for all. His daughter was kidnapped by the Serpents.”

A knock was heard at the front door of the warehouse.

Malachai gave his comrades a devilish grin. “There he is now. Go answer the door.” He snarled to his unmoving gang. The blonde ghoulie pushed a small beta towards the door. As soon as the beta opened it, in came a man in a bowler and a trenchcoat.

“I hope I’m not interrupting something.” The man stated, hiding his disgust with the dinginess of the warehouse as he walked over to Malachai and shook his hand.

“No Mr. Blossom.” Malachai stated as he led Clifford Blossom to an empty chair. “You’re just in time.”

“Excellent.” Clifford Blossom declared with a large grin as he looked at the bloodthirsty Ghoulies surrounding him. 

“Let’s get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it was a bit shorter than usual.
> 
> Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Twitter: @blossom2blues


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: abuse

It was a day before the big plan. Clifford had been coming to the meetings and sorting out the details, but Malachai knew there was still something amiss. A problem that Clifford Blossom needed to solve now. If it wasn’t solved, the plan might end in defeat.

“Mr. Blossom!” Malachai called out at the end of the meeting, ushering all of his Ghoulies out of the building before stopping Clifford from walking out the door.

“What is it Malachai?” Clifford asked with a raised eyebrow. “I thought we were all set for tomorrow?”

Malachai nodded his head. “I want to discuss taking care of one thing beforehand..”

“And what is that?” Clifford asked with crossed arms. 

“Toni Topaz.” Malachai replied with a sigh. “I decided to wait until everyone left because I didn’t want to deflate the morale of my gang.. But Toni is an incredibly powerful alpha. She has made multitudes of my alpha brethren submit in fights, allowing her troops an easy win. She also has fighting skills that not many can match. I fear that if she isn’t taken care of beforehand, we will lose.”

Clifford sat down and began contemplating his options. “Why do you think she could ruin the entire operation? She is just one alpha. My men and your men double the amount of abled alphas and betas in the trailer park.”

Malachai shook his head. “She is cunning and strong. Toni has defeated my men with less than a third of the numbers on her side. If she is there, the whole operation will fall apart.”

Clifford nodded. “What would you suggest we do?”

“Kill her.” Malachai said with determination. “I think poison would be the best method. She can’t fight against poison. It would be quick and efficient and she would be dead.”

Clifford shook his head. “I can’t kill her. The only way my daughter will come back is if Topaz’s life is spared. I need her for leverage.”

“Then what do you suggest?” Malachai asked curiously. “We will carry out whatever you have planned.” He needed the serpents gone. They were ruining the drug trade, stopping the Ghoulies from having a steady revenue.

“Would you happen to have any propofol in your drug collection?” Clifford asked with a maniacal smile.

~

Cheryl had spent the first day after the Serpent meeting, watching over Hot Dog and the second day memorizing all of the Serpent laws. She was going to finish the trials tomorrow morning and officially become a Serpent.

“In unity, there is strength!” Cheryl recited in the living room of Toni’s trailer. She was currently curled up in Toni’s arms on the sofa, making sure she had each law down perfectly.

Toni brought Cheryl into a loving kiss. “Good job baby..” She murmured softly as she brought Cheryl closer. “You’re going to kill it tomorrow.”

Cheryl hummed resting her head on Toni’s shoulder. “Can’t you tell me about the third trial?” Cheryl asked hopefully, lifting her head back up so she could look at Toni with pleading eyes.

Toni immediately shook her head. “It’s against the rules babe..”

Cheryl let out a soft sigh. “Okay…” She murmured nervously, wondering what she could possibly face tomorrow and if she was strong enough to face it.

“Cher.” Toni stated gently.

“Hm?” Cheryl replied looking down at their intertwined hands.

“You’re going to kick ass tomorrow.” Toni said encouragingly, rubbing Cheryl’s hands with her thumbs.

“How do you know that?” Cheryl muttered, not believing it one bit. “How do you know that everything won’t go up in flames?”

“Because you’re strong and you’re going to blow that challenge out of the park..” Toni replied with a grin. “You’re going to show everyone what you’re made of and everyone is going to respect you so much for that.”

“I hope so…” Cheryl said with a sigh.

“Hey..” Toni murmured softly, slightly lifting Cheryl’s chin. “After tomorrow, everything is going to change, for the better. You’ll be hailed as the girl who went past the alphas and became the first omega member. Everyone’s going to be in awe of you.” Toni gave Cheryl a soft smile. “Everyone’s going to adore you..” She stated lovingly as she rubbed Cheryl’s sides soothingly.

Cheryl let out a deep breath as Toni continued to reassure her about tomorrow’s events. Toni was so good.. So perfect.. She didn’t deserve to not know how Cheryl felt any longer. Cheryl couldn’t keep holding this off. It wasn’t fair to Toni. She had to do this.. Now or never.. 

“I love you!” Cheryl exclaimed, surprised by her own outburst as she covered her mouth in shock. “I-I’m s-sorry.. I s-shouldn’t h-have interrupted y-you…”

“You love me?” Toni asked with complete surprise. _Cheryl loved her?_

Cheryl nodded with a small blush. “I think I’ve loved you for awhile, but I didn’t know what that feeling was.. I’ve never really experienced it before..” Cheryl admitted with embarrassment. “But you make me feel so happy whenever I’m around you. Your touch excites me.. I miss you whenever you’re not around.” Cheryl let out a soft sigh. “I dream of you doing things to me…” Cheryl admitted, her blush rapidly growing as red took over her cheeks. “I’m sorry I know that was awkward I-”

Toni brought Cheryl’s lips into a desperate kiss. “I love you so much…” Toni murmured between breaths as she deepened the kiss, stroking Cheryl’s sides lovingly as she brought Cheryl closer. “You’re everything I’ve ever wanted..”

Cheryl smiled excitedly with those words. “You’re all I want..” Cheryl murmured back with thrill rushing through her veins. “I don’t want this to end…” Cheryl admitted with fear in her voice.

“It won’t end..” Toni promised softly as she kissed the top of Cheryl’s head. “I won’t let it end. Your father won’t be able to get you back. I’ll protect you..” Toni said with desperation as she looked Cheryl in the eyes. “I can’t have anything happen to you…”

Cheryl let out a soft sigh of content with those words. “With that conviction in your voice, I almost believe you…” She replied, glancing at Toni’s eyes. “I want to continue to be loved…”

“Please believe me…” Toni stated gently. “Because I mean those words with every fiber of my being. You will always be loved. By me.”

“What if you get sick of me?” Cheryl asked insecurely. “What if you decide I’m not what you want anymore?” _What if Toni found someone who was better for her?_

Toni shook her head. “I know we’re young.. And a lot could happen to us. But I never see me leaving you. I want to have a future with you.. I want to have kids, a large house.. I know I don’t have a lot right now, but I’ll work hard to get us everything we need..” Toni promised with all the conviction she had.

“Do you want a girl or a boy?” Cheryl asked softly as she rested her head on Toni’s chest as she attempted to stop tears from coming out of her eyes. This was all she ever wanted.. This feeling of euphoria.. This feeling that her happiness would never end…

“I want a healthy baby..” Toni replied, knowing that wasn’t the answer that Cheryl was looking for. “But I would love a girl with your gorgeous red locks…”

Cheryl hummed at that, wiping a stray tear from her face. “What would we name her?” Cheryl asked softly as she looked up at Toni.

“Avery Charlotte Topaz…” Toni replied immediately to Cheryl’s surprise. “Sorry..” Toni said with a blush. “It’s just.. I’ve always loved the name Avery and my mother’s middle name was Charlotte and I-”

“I love it.” Cheryl interrupted with a small grin. “It’s a beautiful name..”

“I’m glad you approve.” Toni replied with a teasing smile, noticing how Cheryl was sleepily leaning into her. “Would you like a before-bed milkshake?” Toni asked softly, stroking Cheryl’s back.

“Yes please..” Cheryl sleepily murmured, moving off of Toni to allow her to stand up. 

Toni quickly got her vanilla shake and Cheryl’s strawberry shake from the fridge. “Bottom’s up.” Toni stated in a fake serious voice, grinning as she clinked her milkshake on Cheryl’s.

Cheryl giggled at Toni’s behavior as they both began drinking their milkshakes with small talk in between sips. 

“Ready for bed? Toni asked softly as Cheryl finished the last of her milkshake.

Cheryl nodded, letting out a small yawn as they both began walking to the bedroom.

In ten minutes, both Cheryl and Toni managed to finish their nighttime routine and flop down into the bed, happy to finally be able to get some sleep. Cheryl rested her head on Toni’s chest as Toni began massaging her back. It always helped lull her to sleep. Toni had found that physical contact was a must before Cheryl could fall asleep. 

“Are you excited about tomorrow?” Toni asked curiously as she rubbed Cheryl’s back.

Cheryl bit her lip. “I’m still a bit scared…” Cheryl admitted with worry in her voice. “What if I screw everything up?”

“Don’t be..” Toni murmured softly as she smiled down a Cheryl. “Think about us.”

“What about us?” Cheryl asked with confusion in her voice.

“Think about our future..” Toni stated gently as she continued massaging Cheryl’s back. “The kids we’ll have, the beautiful house..”

Cheryl let out a happy sigh at that. “It still seems too good to be true..”

“I promise you that it’s all real.” Toni murmured with a small smile. “I’ll give you everything I can. I’ll do anything to make you happy.”

“I love you TT...” Cheryl mumbled softly. “You already make me the happiest omega alive..”

Toni’s grin couldn’t be wider. “Well, I want to spoil you..” Toni admitted as she continued stroking Cheryl’s back. “I want to go above and beyond to make you happy..”

“You’re too sweet TT..” Cheryl murmured as she continued bringing herself further inToni’s embrace. “I hope I can do enough in return..” Cheryl mumbled with a small yawn.

“You do more than enough..” Toni stated softly, kissing Cheryl’s forehead.

After hearing soft snores, Toni realized that her darling had fallen asleep. “Good night baby.” Toni murmured before dozing off to the sound of Cheryl’s soft breaths.

~

It was 3AM in the morning

Malachai was waiting for Clifford’s car a quarter mile away from the entrance to Sunnyside. He hoped with everything inside him that Clifford hadn’t bailed.

Fear turned to relief when Clifford’s black BMW parked right behind his motorcycle. Clifford hurriedly got out of the car. “You’ve got the propofol?” Clifford asked as he got out his revolver.

Malachai nodded, pulling out a bottle of propofol and the needle.

Clifford grinned in triumph. Sunnyside Trailer Park would fall today.

~

Cheryl suddenly woke up to a sweaty hand covering her mouth. _Fuck no… It couldn’t be.. Not now.. Please not now… _ Three alphas were surrounding her bed, all with guns in their hands. One was injecting some substance into Toni’s arm… _No, no, no… she had to get help now.._ She was about to scream when she noticed a large alpha, shaking his head and pointing a gun to Toni’s head.

Cheryl’s eyes filled with tears as she desperately shook her head. _Toni was innocent.. They couldn’t kill Toni.. They couldn’t.. This was all her fault.. Why were they pointing their gun at Toni when it was all her fault? This wasn’t fair.. Toni shouldn’t be getting hurt.. _

Cheryl let out a small whimper, bowing her head in submission as she tried not to sob out loud. She would do whatever they said. As long as they didn’t hurt Toni. _Her poor Toni…_

The alpha holding his hand to her mouth used his other hand to gesture for her to stand up. Cheryl immediately got to her feet and followed the three alphas to the door, keeping her eyes locked on Toni as she exited the trailer.

Cheryl looked around the entire trailer park in horror. Trailers were burning down, innocent people were being forced to their knees, gunfire was going off a few trailers over….

_This was all her fault… Everything was her fault... _

Cheryl should’ve stayed away.. She should’ve pushed harder.. But no, she was charmed away from her worries.. And now she would probably never see the light of day again. 

_Toni….._ What would her father do to her? Would he hurt her, would he kill her? He could do so many horrible things and Cheryl might not even know. She probably would never get the chance to say goodbye, to apologize..

If Toni died, Cheryl didn’t know if she could continue going on..

Out of nowhere, Cheryl was pushed to the ground, letting out a whimper as she fell on her bare knees.

A loud chuckle filled Cheryl’s ears. “Well, look who it is…” 

Cheryl’s head immediately shot up as she recognized the voice. “S-sir…” She murmured softly, bowing her head back down in submission. She had to be tame, obedient. She couldn’t anger her father anymore.. Not when Toni’s life was on the line. _God, why did life have to be so cruel?_

“Miss me?” Clifford asked with a smug chuckle as he looked down at his miserable daughter.

“P-please sir, stop this… I’ll c-come w-with y-you quietly, I-I’ll marry N-Nick, I’ll d-do anything y-you ask of me… Just please make them stop..” Cheryl got out with a sob as tears streamed down her face. “Please…” She let out with a whimper, looking at her father with pleading eyes and praying that her father would have some mercy in him.

Clifford harshly pulled Cheryl to her feet by grabbing her wrists. “You will never go near the Southside again.” Clifford harshly stated, causing Cheryl to quickly nod her head in response, desperate for all of this to end. “You will never talk to Ms. Topaz ever again.” Clifford said with a growl, pushing Cheryl to the ground. 

Cheryl let out a soft cry with those words, not even feeling the pain in her body anymore. All she could feel was numbness spreading inside of her as she nodded her head, selling her soul to the devil.

She would never see Toni again. Cheryl would never touch Toni, never hug Toni, never kiss Toni. Ever again.

_What a cruel world…_

“Stop the attack!” Clifford called out, causing the Ghoulies around to drop their jugs of gasoline and release the people they were attacking. “We have what we wanted. Half the Ghoulie forces will stay to watch the Serpents, making sure that we aren’t followed.”

“Will Toni be safe?” Cheryl whispered out desperate to know the answer. She would never be able to live with herself if Toni got hurt because of her.

Clifford nodded his head. “I will be kind enough to let her live as long as you both stay away from each other.” He knew this would be the bargaining chip that got Cheryl to stay obedient. That was the only reason he was letting the alpha live.

Cheryl’s eyes widened at that. She forgot how determined Toni was. Toni would fight against her father and get herself killed. Cheryl loved how passionate and loving Toni was, but Cheryl would never be able to live with herself if Toni got herself killed because of her. God, why did Toni have to be so reckless..

“Sir..” Cheryl murmured softly as she looked towards the ground. “I need to do something before we go..” She hated being at the feet of her father, begging him for mercy, but she needed to. Toni’s life was worth everything.

Clifford looked at her with raised eyebrows. “What do you need to do?” He asked sternly with a lack of patience evident in his voice as he looked down at his daughter with a scoff. He frankly didn’t want his daughter talking to anymore of these hooligans. They had done enough.

“I need to talk to FP...” Cheryl softly replied, not wanting to upset her father. “Is he out here? I need to talk to him about Toni.” She stated nervously, not knowing how her father would react. “He can help stop her.. It’ll make it easier for you..”

Even if Toni forgot about her, or hated her for the rest of her life, it would be better than having Toni die at the hands of her father. She had to make Toni not care about her anymore. Toni couldn’t keep trying when it would only get her hurt..

Clifford shook his head. “I’m not letting you talk to anymore of the scum. I can- Hey!” Clifford shouted as his daughter quickly stood up, ignoring the pain in her knees and began desperately searching for FP with tears streaming down her face. 

She didn’t care if he wouldn’t let her. She didn’t care if he would beat the shit out of her for that act of disobedience. Cheryl had to make sure that Toni was safe.

Cheryl ran away from his personal bodyguards, zigzagging around trailers as she tried to find FP and warn him about what needed to be done.

After a minute of running, Cheryl let out a breath of relief and ran up to FP, he was being held down by two strong alphas, but he wasn’t too badly hurt.

“FP!” Cheryl called out, bringing his attention to her.

FP’s eyes widened in concern. “Cheryl, are you alright?” He asked with worry as he looked down at her dirty nightgown and bleeding knees.

Cheryl nodded quickly as she tried to catch her breath. “FP… you have to stop her..” Cheryl muttered as quickly as she could. “You can’t tell her what happened.. You can’t tell her about my father. You have to lie.. Just say it was a Ghoulie attack, say I got scared and left…” Cheryl let out a deep breath before saying the last part. “Tell her that I lied about everything… Anything! Just make her not want to find me…”

FP shook his head. “I could never do that to her Cheryl… That would break her.” 

Cheryl let out a groan of frustration. “You don’t understand!” Cheryl yelled out, surprising the people around her with her loud outburst. “The next time she tries to get me back my father will come back! He will kill people! He w-will k-kill h-her... I-I c-can’t l-let t-that h-happen..” Cheryl shouted, her voice breaking as she began to sob into her hands. “Please… tell her I left. Lie. Do whatever it takes… Just don’t let her come after me..”

Two men grabbed Cheryl from behind, pulling her away from FP, causing her to shriek at the top of her lungs. She could feel the panic building up inside, causing her breathing to grow heavier as she fought against their grasp. The last thing Cheryl needed was a panic attack..

“Please!” Cheryl yelled back to FP, managing to speak as she was dragged away from him with tears streaming down her face. She was carried across the courtyard until the men threw her to the ground at her father’s feet.

Clifford pulled his daughter up by the scruff of her neck. “Don’t disobey me again.” Clifford growled out as he stared Cheryl directly in the eyes. “Understood?”

Cheryl bowed her head down, nodding slowly as her father placed her directly on the ground. Clifford let go and brought his hand down, whipping it across Cheryl’s face. She stumbled back with a whimper, holding her bruised cheek in pain as she looked towards the ground silently. Cheryl didn’t dare look back up at her father.

She thought she left all of this behind… the pain, the suffering, the abuse… but no. It never could be over for her. She was stupid to even think that was a possibility. Cheryl was an omega. 

And omegas never get happy endings.

Clifford harshly grabbed Cheryl’s left wrist. “Let’s go.” He growled out, pulling Cheryl over to his BMW with little patience, practically throwing Cheryl into the passenger’s seat.

As soon as her father closed the car door, tears began streaming down her face. Cheryl buried her face in her hands, knowing how much her father hated seeing her weakness. _It just hurt so much.._ She was never going to see Toni again and that was worse than any hell her father put her through.

Clifford entered the driver’s seat, slamming the car door before starting the car. “Stop your wailing.” Clifford snarled as he glared at his heartbroken daughter. “You were making a scene out there.”

Although it was the last feeling she wanted against someone like her father, Cheryl could feel nothing but anger grow in her veins from those words. “Am I supposed to be happy?” Cheryl retorted, surprised by how brave she felt in that moment. “You’ve taken me away from the girl that I love.” _The only alpha I’ll ever love.._

Clifford let out a harsh growl at that. “Know your place omega. I’m not afraid to teach you a lesson.”

Cheryl let out a soft whimper at that. She was still afraid of what her father could do to her. “My apologies..” She murmured softly, clenching her fists to stop herself from doing something that she would regret.

Clifford scoffed at her reply. “You’ve become disobedient and crass from your time with the trailer trash. You are in no way acceptable to Nick.” 

Cheryl bit her lip at the pure anger in her father’s tone. When his tone got this harsh, the consequences were never good.

“Which is why I won’t be immediately sending you to Nick.” Clifford declared, keeping his eyes glued to the road.

Cheryl’s eyes widened in surprise. “You won’t? She asked with shock evident in her voice.

Clifford shook his head with a large smirk, causing Cheryl to let out a breath of relief. Don’t get her wrong, this was literal hell, but at least Nick wouldn’t be a problem for a bit...

Clifford chuckled at Cheryl’s happiness. _That bitch really thought she was being let off easy…_ “The Sisters will take that spirit right out of you.” Clifford remarked as he took a turn on the next road.

“The Sisters?” Cheryl meekly asked with confusion. “I thought that was an orphanage…”

Clifford sneered at his clueless daughter. “It’s so much more than that..” Clifford stated haughtily with another sinister chuckle, giving his daughter no more mind as he zoomed down the road.

Tears streamed down Cheryl’s face as she looked out the window, taking one glance at the trailer park and everything she was leaving behind.

How Toni held her whenever she was having a bad day.... 

The comforting words that filled Cheryl with a sense of relief, and made her remember how much someone actually cared.....

How Toni always cooked with her to make her feel more at home....

The special way that Toni calmed her down whenever she was having a panic attack by rubbing her back and kissing her forehead....

_If only Toni could do that now…_

This day had come too soon. Good-bye was the last thing Cheryl wanted, and yet it was the only thing she could do. Cheryl didn’t have the power to change fate.

Cheryl Blossom was powerless and that was what hurt the most.

_Good-bye Toni…_

~

Toni opened her eyes with a groan, feeling unusually drowsy after a long night of rest. Her eyes widened as soon as she noticed the small crowd of people surrounding her. “What are you guys doing here?” She murmured softly as she rubbed her eyes with a yawn. FP, Sweet Pea, and Fangs just gave Toni nervous glances, watching as she tried to wake herself up.

After a few seconds, Toni then noticed that Cheryl was missing from their bed. Toni immediately got off the bed, causing her to stumble as her feet hit the ground. “Where the fuck is Cheryl?” Toni growled out as she tried to scramble out of the bedroom

“Careful…” Sweet Pea murmured as he helped Toni back to her feet, but Toni only pushed him away and stumbled towards the doorway.

“What’s going on? Where’s Cheryl? Is she in the kitchen, living room? Where is she?” Toni snarled, trying to get through the three people blocking her doorway. “Hey!” Toni shouted with a growl as she tried to push through. “Get out of my way.” She managed to push through the three men out of the way and frantically began searching the living room and kitchen.

“Did she leave a note?” Toni asked frantically as she rushed around the trailer, desperately looking for a piece of paper. “Can you check to see if she texted me? She might have gone on another walk..” Toni continued her search, letting out a growl of frustration when she found nothing. 

“Toni.” FP interrupted, trying his best to keep a straight face as he glanced at Toni’s distressed state. Toni was going to lose it if he didn’t approach this delicate subject as carefully as he could.

“What?” Toni said with a snarl, frustrated by her girlfriend’s disappearance. “Why were you here this morning? How did you get in? Do you know where Cheryl is?” Toni asked angrily. trying her hardest not to break into a panic attack.

FP let out a deep breath before speaking. “She’s out right now.”

“Bullshit. She would have left me a note.” Toni snarled angrily, easily sensing the lie in FP’s tone. She quickly approached FP and backed him into a wall. “Now. Where is she?”

“Cheryl’s gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....I'm going to go hide now.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you did!
> 
> Twitter: @blossom2blues (if you want to know when chapters are posted as early as possible.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni learns the truth.

“What do you mean she’s gone?” Toni asked with panic filling her voice. “Where did she go?”

“She left the Southside after the Ghoulies attacked last night.” FP said stonily, his eyes searching the entire room. 

Toni’s eyes narrowed with suspicion, watching FP’s wandering eyes. He looked like he was lying.. This story didn’t add up. “How did I not hear this attack? Why wasn’t I woken up? I could’ve helped. Also why wouldn’t Cheryl have woken me up?”

FP knew that he had to do this, but his heart hammered with guilt as the next words came out of his mouth. “She didn’t want you to know she was leaving. She said that she didn’t want to be in danger anymore.. So she left.”

Toni let out a scoff and glared at FP, growling with anger. “She would never do that. Now tell me the truth.” Cheryl told Toni that she loved her last night. Toni knew that Cheryl was being sincere. _Why would she have left the morning after?_

FP let out a long sigh, barely able to keep a straight face. “I am telling you the truth. I’m sorry Toni, but I talked to her before she left. She’s gone.”

Seeing the sorrow in FP’s eyes, Toni began to question herself. Could Cheryl have really left? Without saying goodbye. “Y-you’re lying…” Toni murmured, feeling the emotion build up in her voice. “Cheryl would never do that.”

“But she did.” Fangs stated softly. “Now, we need your help to fix up the trailer park. Many trailers burned last night. We need to meet in the bunker to discuss our plans for reconstruction.”

Toni shook her head with disbelief. She knew that she had a duty to her people, but she just couldn’t wrap her mind around any of this. “Just.. leave me alone right now. I’ll be out in thirty.”

FP let out a sigh. “Toni….”

Toni snarled, stepping threateningly close to FP. “I said give me thirty minutes.”

FP gave a short nod before exiting out the door with Fangs and Sweet Pea following close behind.

Toni sat down on the bed, burying her head in her hands. _God.. It couldn’t be over, could it?_ No. FP had to be lying… right? Cheryl loved her. She told Toni that she wanted a future with her. That couldn’t all be a lie. Tears began falling down her face and Toni bit her knuckle to stifle the sob that was threatening to erupt. She couldn’t handle this right now. Why did Cheryl leave? Was it something that she said? Was it something that she did?

Toni stood up and walked over to the bathroom, washing cold water over her face. She couldn’t let her emotions show now. Not when the whole gang was counting on her. Toni would help them rebuild, but first, she needed real answers. Toni stood up and walked towards the trailer door, ready to face FP.

As Toni began her journey to the bunker, which was hidden in the woods near Sunnyside, she felt her heart sink at all of the carnage from last night’s attack. Toni’s eyes widened in concern when she realized that she didn’t know if Cheryl was hurt, if she had gone back to her father, if she was in danger… Toni quickened her pace and arrived at the bunker where Fangs, Sweet Pea, and FP were pacing anxiously.

“Toni…” FP said with relief. “Thank god you came. We need to talk”

“I need details.” Toni said curtly with the anxiety clear on her face before she began spewing questions. “What happened when I was asleep? Was Cheryl hurt? Do you know where she is? Is she safe? Please tell me she’s safe..”

“Toni.” FP stated letting out a soft sigh. “I lied. Cheryl didn’t leave voluntarily..”

Before he could continue, a large growl erupted from the back of Toni’s throat as she approached FP angrily. How could he do that to her? After everything… Before she could actually hurt him, she was held back by Sweet Pea and Fangs.

“Let me go!” Toni snarled as she desperately tried to escape their grasp. How dare they be on his side? They both knew firsthand how much Cheryl meant to her. Her heart was pounding and her brain was fuzzy with anger. How could he?

“Hear him out.” Sweet Pea stated softly. “You need to hear the full story.”

“It better be quick.” Toni stated with a small growl. “I need to find her.” 

“The Ghoulies were led by Clifford Blossom. Cheryl begged her father to stop the attack and agreed to go with him as long as he wouldn’t harm us anymore.” FP stated as quickly as he could.

He could see the look in her eyes, and knew that this would increase her fear and anxiety, but what he didn’t expect was for Toni to collapse onto the ground with tears freely flowing from her eyes. Toni _never_ cried. Not after everything that had happened with her father..

~

_Crying and screaming rang in Toni’s five year old ears as she hid in her bedroom with her ear against the door. They wouldn’t stop yelling.._

_ Toni heard her mother’s whimpers and sobs. “Bitch! Stop crying!” Toni’s father snarled out viciously. “What happened was your fault!” _

_ “Mommy?” A young Toni called out as she walked out of her room, gasping as she witnessed her mother tremble on the floor with her father standing over her. Toni’s father didn’t seem to notice his daughter. He was too busy focusing on overpowering Toni’s mother._

_“A-antoinette, p-please g-go b-back t-to y-your r-room... “ Toni’s mother whispered desperately as her husband continued to assault her with pheromones._

_“But mommy…” Toni mumbled with tears in her eyes._

_“Please!” Her mother pleaded desperately as she let out a sob as the next assault of pheromones hit her._

_Filled with fear, Toni ran back to her room with tears in her eyes. “Please be okay, please be okay…”_

~

“W-where d-did he t-take h-her?” Toni managed to get out as she tried to recompose herself, feeling her breathing quicken as more anxiety pummeled into her brain. Her thoughts racing as she tried to wrap her head around this unimaginable truth. When FP didn’t answer, Toni desperately got on her knees, her body shaking as tears fell down her cheeks. “Please.. I need to know…” 

“I don’t know…” FP admitted with disappointment, sad he couldn’t give Toni a concrete answer, but he couldn’t send trackers after Clifford right now. Especially when they were being watched like hawks.

“How can you not know?” Toni yelled angrily, the feeling of betrayal was still hammering at her heart. She couldn’t control herself anymore. Her emotions were on a rollercoaster. All she knew was that she just needed to find Cheryl and no one was helping her.

“Because we’re being watched.” FP said in a steady tone, hoping that Toni would calm down. “I couldn’t track her without them knowing. They put cameras in your trailer and the Whyte Wyrm.”

“Then break them!” Toni yelled with exasperation. “I refuse to live under the thumb of Clifford Blossom!” Toni’s breathing became more and more labored. “I will get Cheryl back. He’ll regret the day he ever crossed me.”

~

_Toni had tried to stifle her sobs, hearing her father scream at her mother. She didn’t know what to do. Her mother had been adamant that she stayed in her room. She knew how dangerous her father was. Toni knew what he would do to her if she tried to intervene. He had done it before._

_She felt so useless, so weak. Tears streamed down her face as she covered her head with a pillow. She felt her breathing tighten and her heart constrict, praying that her mother would be alright. The sound of screaming lessened, but it still wrenched her heart._

_“Please no!” Toni heard her mother scream desperately. “You can’t do this! Please! Think about-”_

_Toni felt her heart stop when she heard those words. She couldn’t sit here any longer. “Mommy!” Toni yelled with panic, unable to wait in her room any longer. She ran out of her bedroom into the kitchen, her heart shattering as she glanced at mother shivering in submission as blood ran from her stomach. Her father still assaulting her mother with pheromones as she laid on the ground bleeding to death._

_“Daddy stop!” Toni screamed, running up to her father, trying to move him away. Her father effortlessly pushed Toni over with a growl. “Stop it, you brat. I’m teaching your mother a valuable lesson.”_

_“She’s dying!” Toni yelled back. “Please stop!”_

_“H-honey….” Toni’s mother murmured softly, trying not to let her daughter see the pain she was in. She couldn’t let her daughter see the sorrow that she felt. “I n-need y-you to run to FP..”_

_Her father snarled grabbing his daughter’s wrist. “She will do no such thing.”_

_“I can’t Mommy..” Toni whispered quietly as she tried to get out of her father’s grip. “Y-you’re h-hurt.. I need to help you…”_

_“Dave, please let our daughter go..” Her mother called out desperately. “She has nothing to do with this. She’s innocent…”_

_“She’s mine.” Her father stated with a growl. “I won’t let him have her.” He declared as Toni tried to wriggle out of his grasp._

_“Please…” Toni murmured as tears streamed down her face. “I need to get help! Mommy is hurt!”_

_Her father scoffed. He had done this plenty of times before. She would be better in the morning. His useless omega had a flair for the dramatics. “She’s overexaggerating for attention. Now stay here Antoinette. You don’t want your Daddy to teach you the same lessons I taught your mother right?”_

_A drop of blood came from her mother’s mouth as she desperately coughed. “D-don’t t-touch her..”_

_“I can do what I want.” Toni’s father declared with a growl. “Haven’t my lessons taught you anything? You’re _mine_. I can do whatever I want with you. You’re an omega. You have no power. I am the one with all of the control.”_

_Even in Toni’s seven year old brain, she understood the severity of those words. She had heard him rant about his power many times, but it had finally clicked. Her father would never love her mother. He would never treat her nicely. And he most certainly would never allow Toni to get her help. It was all a game to him. A game of control. _

_As her father glared at her mother, she knew that she had to stop this. She had to save her mother. She had to get help. Before it was too late. Before she lost her. Running on pure instinct, Toni kneed her father with a surprising amount of strength and launched a vase at his head. _

_Trying not to think too much about what she did, Toni managed to escape his grip, ignoring his angry voice as she ran out the door._

_Within two minutes, Toni had managed to get to FP’s door “FP!” She yelled at the door as she desperately banged her fist against it. “FP!” She screamed desperately, thinking about the blood flowing from her mother’s stomach, the cough of blood, her angry father…_

_FP opened the door, looking at Toni with evident worry. “Toni, what’s going on? Why are you here at 11pm?”_

_“M-my m-mother..” Toni managed to get out, pointing to her trailer as tears streamed down her face. “P-please h-help her… P-please… M-my f-father…”_

_FP quickly pulled Toni inside the trailer, understanding the urgency of this matter. “I’m going to need you to stay inside the trailer as I fix the situation.” FP stated gently. “Jughead! I’ll be right back! Watch Toni and make sure she stays here!”_

_Toni shook her head. “P-please FP, s-she’s m-my m-mother.. L-let m-me h-help…” Toni’s lip wobbled as she thought of all of the unimaginable things that her father could do to her mother. “I need t-to help.” She declared desperately, trying desperately to maintain her composure. _

_FP shook his head. “Sorry kid.” He stated as he slammed the door shut with a switchblade in hand. As soon as the door was closed, Jughead came fumbling out of his bedroom. A sleepy expression evident on his face “What’s going on? Why do I need to watch you?”_

_Toni grasped her friend’s hands. “I need you to let me leave even though your Daddy said not to.” She whispered softly. “M-my M-mommy is h-hurt.. She n-needs m-me.”_

_Jughead shook his head with wide eyes. “Toni, my Daddy will take care of it. I promise.”_

_Toni let out an exasperated sigh, tears still falling down her face. “No, I need to go.” She declared monotonously as she pushed Jughead and attempted to exit the trailer._

_“Toni… no.” Jughead stated as he grabbed Toni’s wrist and attempted to pull her back._

_With tears blinding her vision, Toni let out a large growl and pushed him aside, not able to realize her own strength as he fell to the floor. Jughead fell to his knees as a wave of pheromones hit him, causing him to immediately bow his neck down. His eyes widened in shock as he stared at Toni. She was seven… how could she have…_

_Before he could even question it, she had run out the door. Not wanting to hear more of his empty words. He didn’t understand._

~

“We can’t just do that Toni..” FP argued back with a sigh. “Our people are injured. We need to wait this out before we take action-”

“Hell no.” Toni interjected with a growl. “I am not waiting. I am going now. With or without you.”

“Toni..” FP stated gently. “You can’t do this without us. We will help you. Just wait for us to plan and get our grounding…”

“While my girlfriend gets tortured by her father?” Toni questioned with a growl. “I don’t think so. I’m finding her now.” Before FP could cut in, Toni stopped him with a snarl. “And I don’t care what you think.” 

Toni quickly left the bunker and ran back to her trailer, blinded by anger as she hurried past her people who watched her with clear worry in their eyes. She slammed the door to her trailer and fell to her knees as everything began to hit.

She had failed Cheryl. After promising that she would never be in the clutches of her father again. Toni had failed her… Just like she had failed her mother.

~

_Toni ran across the field and slammed open the door to the trailer. Her father had her bleeding mother pinned to the wall with a knife against her neck. FP’s yelling subsided as the door slammed shut, everyone turning in Toni’s direction. Everyone’s eyes widened in shock at the small seven year old girl, surrounded by an aura of power. “Let Mommy go.” Toni growled to her father, glaring him down as she grabbed a kitchen knife from the cabinet. _

_Her father grinned with malice, staring at her mother. “Looks like your coddling didn’t ruin her development.” Toni’s father stated with pride. “She’s an alpha. A powerful one at that.”_

_“Let her go!” Toni repeated, shaking as she continued approaching her father with a knife still in her hand. FP finally managed to remove himself from his shock. “Toni, you have to leave.”_

_Toni shook her head. “No.” She declared with confidence as she tried to move past FP._

_“Sweetie..” Toni’s mother whispered, feeling herself continue to lose her strength. “Please listen to FP… You need to go…”_

_Tears continued to fall down Toni’s cheeks. “I won’t leave you Mommy.”_

_“Baby… please..” Toni’s mother whimpered, before feeling her husband’s fist hit her stomach wound. She cried out in pain before slumping onto the floor._

_“Momma!” Toni screamed, surprisingly able to push FP out of the way as she rushed to her mother’s side. Her father grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt, making Toni unable to approach her mother. “Let me go!” She cried out as she tried to escape her father’s grasp. FP tried to take Toni out of her father’s grip, but he was shoved to the side and slammed against the table. _

_Her father let out a large growl. “Listen here you little brat. You’re weak. Your mother has failed you, but I will help you. You’ll see the true order in life. Listen to your mother now.” Toni’s father used his other hand to pick up his whimpering wife. “She’s weak. She’s nothing. She’s mine to do with as I please.” Her father threw his wife back onto the ground. “We are the superior ones Antoinette. She is nothing compared to us.”_

_Toni shook her head vehemently. “She’s my Mommy and I love her.” Toni once again tried to wriggle out of her father’s grasp only to be pushed against the wall._

_“L-let h-her g-go..” Toni’s mother pleaded desperately. “She’s only a child Dave…”_

_Dave snarled in response. “A child who you have brainwashed with your fantasies. You’ve ruined her!” He yelled with agitation, throwing Toni away from him and grabbing his wife by the throat. “It’s time to make her into a real alpha.” He turned to face his teary-eyed daughter. “Watch and learn Antoinette.”_

_Toni watched with horror as her father began choking the life out of her mother. After a moment of shock, Toni raced to her feet. “Let her go!” She ran over to her father and began punching his leg desperately. “Please… please…” But her father wouldn’t let go. His grip tightened against her mother’s neck as Toni’s pleading grew louder._

_“T-T-Toni…” Her mother managed to get out. “I-I…” Her mother’s eyes closed, causing Toni to scream, unable to feel the pain in her joints as she rushed to her mother’s side. “Mommy?” She murmured softly, shaking her mother’s body lightly. “P-please w-wake u-up…” She pleaded with tears streaming down her face._

~

Toni wiped the tears from her face and stood up. She took the phone out of her pocket and called FP.

“FP, do we have anyone with medical experience available?” Toni asked into her phone.

“Yup, we have them treating people now.” FP stated as he walked over to the Whyte Wyrm.

“So everything is handled?” Toni asked carefully, knowing that there were cameras watching her. She wanted to ask more, but she had to be as discreet as possible.

“Everything is handled.” FP promised softly. “Will you be at the meeting tonight?”

Toni shook her head. “I think I’m just going to go out on a walk. I’ll be back later.” 

FP nodded with a long sigh, knowing what Toni would probably be doing. “Alright. Just be careful. Remember your switchblade. You never know what’s lurking out there.”

“Of course.” Toni replied softly as she grabbed her switchblade and motorcycle keys. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Alright..” FP said with worry clear in his voice. “Just be careful.”

“Always.” Toni stated before hanging up and placing the phone in her pocket. She grabbed her helmet and headed out the door. Toni knew that she was doing the right thing. She would get Cheryl safely back to her trailer. One way or another.

~

_“Mommy!” She screamed with anguish, burying her head into her mother’s shoulder as tears soaked her mother’s shirt. _

_Her father snarled in annoyance “Get o-” Before he could even touch Toni, FP hit her father over the head with a pan, causing him to fall to the ground in agony._

_FP carefully took Toni off her mother’s body and lifted her into his arms. “Come on Toni, we have to take her to the hospital.” Toni nodded rapidly, following FP out the door into his truck. As soon as she sat down, she began to pray. “Please save my Mommy…” Toni murmured hopefully as she looked to the sky. Her mother told her that’s where God was. She hoped he was listening._

~

With a tear-stained vision, Toni drove at a reckless speed, desperate to check Cheryl’s house. She barely followed the rules of the road, passing by stop signs and red lights without a care for the world around her. Toni was too focused to even shout an apology to all of the honking cars surrounding her. She just had to find Cheryl, and know she was alright.

As soon as Toni arrived at Thornhill, she rushed to the gate carefully walking around the boundaries of the camera, happy that the stones, which marked the blindspots of the camera, were still there. After stealthily sneaking around the cameras, Toni climbed the tree next to Cheryl’s window desperate to get a peek into Cheryl’s room. 

Her heart stopped when she saw a spotless, dark room with no one inside. It looked like no one had been there for days. Toni’s worry increased tenfold as she stared at the empty room. She hoped to God that Cheryl was just in another room. Toni didn’t know what she’d do if Cheryl wasn’t there.

Toni carefully placed both her hands at the bottom of the window and pushed it up, hoping that an alarm wouldn’t go off. To her relief, no noise came from the motion and she easily was able to slip in. 

She then began scouting the room, searching through drawers, desperately trying to find any sign of Cherl. Her heart raced with panic as she glanced at empty drawers. _Cheryl wasn’t there…_ The idea of Cheryl being missing put her mind in a frenzy. _What was she going to do?_

Toni’s eyes widened when she heard the noise of incoming footsteps, causing her to quickly race into Cheryl’s bathroom. She hoped this would work.

“Who is in here?” A man’s voice asked as he entered the room. “I can see the window open. I know you’re here.”

_Shit._ Toni thought to herself as she heard the man’s footsteps come closer. She quickly got out her switchblade and waited for him to come in, feeling her anger and dread grow at this situation. Toni would make him answer her questions.

As soon as the man entered the door, Toni slammed him into the wall, holding a knife against his throat and covering his mouth with her hand. “One wrong move and you’re dead.” Toni whispered with a growl, allowing her powerful pheromones to pollute the air. “I have a few questions for you. If you scream, I’ll slit your throat.”

The man gulped and slowly nodded his head, prompting Toni to remove her hand from his mouth. “Where is Cheryl?” Toni asked slowly with a quiet growl. 

“I-I d-don’t k-know…” The man cried out quietly, causing Toni to put more pressure on the blade.

“I know you’re lying.” Toni stated with a snarl. “I can tell from your fancy clothing that you’re one of Clifford Blossom’s higher-ups. He pays you well. Now… tell me before you regret it.”

“I c-can’t t-tell y-you…” The man mumbled with evident fear. “Mr. Blossom will have my head.”

Toni let out an annoyed growl. “As will I if you don’t tell me now.. and I have a gang to back me up.” She continued to pump out pheromones desperate to get an answer out of him. Toni couldn’t wait any longer. She had to find Cheryl. Now. “I’m not going to continue waiting for an answer. I need the truth. You won’t like the first thing that I cut off…”

“Alright! Alright!” The man desperately whispered with clear fear in his eyes. “I don’t know the exact location or name, but Mr. Blossom called it the Sister’s. It’s a correction facility if that helps..”

Toni’s eyes widened with this piece of information, feeling rage grow inside her. “What do you mean by a correction facility? What are they trying to ‘correct’?” Toni had many ideas about the possibilities, but each one made her want to throw up. He couldn’t be that cruel… could he?

The man shuddered as he felt the pure power and anger emanate from Toni’s body. “It’s o-obedience t-training. Mr. B-blossom is a-afraid t-that s-she w-won’t b-be w-well-behaved enough f-for N-nick..” He managed to get out.

Toni felt her fists clench with anger. How dare he do that to his own daughter? Who knew what they were doing to her right now? Toni wanted to march up to Clifford and hurt him for everything he has done to his daughter. But Toni knew she would get killed on the spot.

“Is that everything you know?” Toni asked softly, still in shock over this information. “If it isn’t…”

“I swear!” The man stated with his hands raised in surrender. “I don’t know anything else!”

Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, Toni realized he was telling the truth. “I’m going to let you go.” She warned quietly. “You will act like nothing just happened and let me go without any trouble. Okay?”

He nodded, causing Toni to let him go and walk towards the window, leaving so fast that she got to her motorcycle in under a minute. She was soon back on the road, heading towards the trailer park at record-breaking speed.

She didn’t even care if the man ratted her out to Clifford. She was too focused, too determined to let Clifford Blossom get in her way.

Toni would get Cheryl back. No matter the consequences.

She would be a better alpha than her father ever was. A better parent than her father ever was. She would fight back this time. For the omega of her dreams.

~

_Toni stared at the floor in the overcrowded waiting room at Riverdale General Hospital. FP had ordered her to stay in the waiting room as her mother got help. She knew that she shouldn’t disobey him anymore tonight. Not after everything._

_Tears continued to stream down her face. _Why did she have to intervene?_ It only made her father angrier. If she just went away, her mother probably wouldn’t be as hurt. Her father had done this to teach her a lesson.. Toni whimpered at the thought. _Why did she ruin everything?__

_Toni was interrupted from her thoughts by a gentle tap on her shoulder. She looked up and saw FP who looked at her with nothing but sorrow._

_She knew at that very moment that her mother was gone._

~

Toni wiped those thoughts from her mind, trying not to cry as she thought about what she had lost. _What she could now lose…_

_No._ Toni erased that thought from her mind. She would get Cheryl back. She would get Cheryl to safety.

No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed that!
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> This was definitely an emotional chapter so I hope that I did it justice!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
